Cake
by PinkDaisies4
Summary: Bored in class one day Edward agrees to a bet with Emmett and Jasper that he must bed any girl of their choosing. The target? Bella. Will this be the "cake-walk" Edward professes or will he learn the lesson of his life?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of Twilight. It belongs to the incredibly talented Stephenie Meyer.**

EPOV

I was having one of those days. No more like one of those weeks. Everyday dragged by slower than the last. I just wanted this week to end already. The sound of fingers clicking across keyboards was driving me insane. Honestly, why would you bring a laptop to class; just to irritate the living hell out of all those around you? I ran my hand through my hair then rubbed the back of my neck. I looked down at my watch for the thousandth time in a half an hour and sighed deeply.

"Dude, what's with you?" My brother Emmett asked.

"This class drives me crazy! It's so boring; I'd rather stick this pen in my eye than sit through another..." I looked down at my watch again and groaned. "...45 minutes."

"Come on Edward, this class is supposed to be an easy A. All you have to do is show up and write the final paper. Simple." I looked to my best friend Jasper who was sitting on my right, then back at Emmett on my left. He was casually scanning the room for girls, not hard to do in this class.

I slouched down and leaned my head back against my seat. Only 43 minutes until the weekend. Thank God. I needed to get laid.

I began doodling on my notebook nothing of any substance or consistency, just something to distract myself from going insane.

I still wasn't sure why I let Emmett and Jasper talk me into taking "Women's Studies: An Analysis of Feminist Literature in the Nineteenth Century". Oh wait, it was because Emmett said "it would be full of women and their raging feminist hormones". He figured all we'd have to do was sit there, look interested in what they all had to say and then smile and nod when they went off on their feminist tangents. At first I thought it was ridiculous, but the first day I walked into class I figured we had struck gold. The ratio of women to men was easily 10:1.

But after a month of dissecting the works of the Bronte sisters (see I did learn _something_) it was starting to lose its charm.

"Hey Edward, I know what will make this class a little more interesting..." Emmett gave me a sly smile.

"What?"

"How's about a little bet?" He asked. Jasper leaned over me to hear Emmett's proposal.

"What kind of bet?" My interest peaked.

"Well, I think that you need a little bit of a challenge in the 'women' department. Edward, your recent conquests have all been easy victories and I really think that college is about challenging one's self and really pushing to have new experiences..." I perked up in my chair. I wasn't sure if I was a little scared of what was coming next.

"Jasper and I will pick a girl from this class, any girl we see fit, and you, my brother, must get her in the sack!" Emmett clapped me on the back and Jasper laughed next to me.

"Great idea, Em. What do you say Captain Underpants?" Jasper looked at me with a knowing expression.

"Firstly, never call me Captain Underpants again. That was the seventh grade. Secondly, you know I can't resist a good bet. So, tell me, what are the rules?" I looked first at Jasper, then over to Emmett. His eyes were roaming the auditorium.

"Well the first is obvious," Jasper said, "We pick the chick."

I nodded my agreement.

"The second is that you can't tell her it's a bet," Emmett added.

"Obviously, Emmett, don't be stupid." Jasper rolled his eyes. "What's he going to say? 'Hey gorgeous I made a bet with some buddies that I could get you into bed...so wanna fuck?' That would go over really well."

"Hey, I'm just laying it out there so there are no loop holes," Emmett shrugged.

Jasper sighed. "Ok, another rule, you must both be sober when it happens. You cannot be under the influence of drugs or alcohol of any kind and it has to be completely consensual."

"Ok that should be easy enough. I don't do drugs and I don't need to spike a girl's drink to get her to come to bed with me," I crossed my arms over my chest and chuckled.

"Ya, he might be into bondage but I'm sure Edward isn't down with rape." Emmett nudged my arm with his elbow and winked. "Oh and it has to be full-on sex. Oral sex does not count."

Jasper smirked. "Right, that's important. Oh oh I have a good one. Since we won't exactly be around when the deed is done, you have to bring us a little souvenir to prove you actually did it!"

Jasper and Emmett high fived. "Nice!" Emmett complimented.

I shrugged. "Easy. I shouldn't have a problem getting her panties off for you guys. Anything else?"

"Yes." Jasper scrunched his face in concentration then he looked over to Emmett and grinned. "You cannot have sex of any kind with anyone else, including yourself, until the bet is over."

Emmett looked like he was going to pee his pants with glee. "Jasper I could kiss you! You better keep your hands where we can see them Edward!"

"Fine by me," I started. "I don't need to put my hands in my own pants, when there's always someone else who's willing to do it for me."

"Whatever, Edward. You better hope she's an easy target, or you'll be walkin' like a cowboy!" Emmett's laughter boomed out into the auditorium. Dozens of heads turned our way and the professor halted her lecture for a moment.

"Jesus Emmett, shut the fuck up!" I whispered and punched him in the leg.

"Ok, ok. Timeframe?" Jasper asked, bringing us back to our task.

"Ya," Emmett thought for a moment. "You have until the end of term. Six weeks. If you haven't slept with her by the end of year kegger party, you lose."

"And what exactly do I lose?" I said cockily.

"Well, bragging rights for one." Jasper laughed. "And Captain Underpants you will remain!"

I tried my best not to roll my eyes at him. "Really, guys, what's the wager?"

Emmett thought for a moment and when his eyes lit up and an evil grin spread across his face, I felt the first tiny spark of fear. "If we win, meaning you do not sleep with the girl of our choosing, while sober, within a six week time frame and bring us back proof of your doing so, you are not allowed to have sex for the entire summer!"

Jasper busted out laughing. A couple girls in the row in front of us turned around and gave us dirty looks.

"What?" I whispered. "That's ridiculous. How would you even keep me from doing that? You aren't with me all the time!"

"Oh but one of us will be, Edward! Think of it as a sort of secondary punishment. You get Jasper or me, by your side, everyday for three and a half months." Emmett looked triumphant.

I thought for a moment and took a quick glance around the room. Why should I be nervous about this? If the girl was hot, all the better for me. If she was, well, not hot, all the better for her.

"And if I win?" I said with more confidence.

"What do you want?" Jasper smiled.

"I want the same from you both. If I win, neither of you can have sex for the entire summer." I looked at each of their faces and was quite satisfied with the hint of hesitancy I found there.

They looked to one another and nodded. "Deal." We all shook hands and I settled back into my seat.

"We have to make this worth it," Jasper whispered across my seat to Emmett. He nodded in agreement. They both began twisting in their seats to check out their prey.

"What about that one?" Emmet pointed to a larger girl a few rows ahead.

"Nah, too easy," Jasper shook his head. "How about her, miss Hello Kitty over there?"

It was Emmett's turn to disagree. "We don't want him to end up in jail. She looks like she's 14."

"Hmm...How about that one over there? The one with the black lipstick?" Emmett chuckled.

"We don't want him to be ritually sacrificed to some creepy pagan god! Jesus!" Jasper shivered and continued his search.

I looked down at my watch again. 18 minutes left. They went back and forth for a few more minutes before Emmett found her.

"There, in the front row, long brown hair, ugly sweater, hot friends on either side. She's perfect!" he exclaimed.

Jasper and I looked at each other quizzically. "Her? What's wrong with her? She looks perfectly normal." Jasper questioned.

"That's just it, though. I mean look at her. Completely average. Not too hot, not too, ugh, you know. Come on, she's a gem! A total academia!"

"Whoa, Emmet, that's a big word for you buddy. Take it easy," Jasper laughed.

"Shut up Jazz. What I'm saying is she's the girl." He crossed his own arms in front of his chest and looked at Jasper again.

Jasper leaned forward in his seat and stared hard at the girl. Just then she raised her hand to answer a question the professor must have asked. "Yup, she's the one." He agreed.

"Perfect. It's settled. Good luck Edward." Emmett clapped me on the back again and leaned back in his seat.

I leaned forward myself to get a better look at my challenge. I grinned with self assurance. While I was off having the summer of my life with whomever I chose, my brother and my best friend would be suffering the worst case of blue balls ever.

This would be cake.

BPOV

A loud, completely obnoxious laughed boomed through the auditorium. Idiot. I didn't even turn my head to see which moron guy on a supposedly easy ride for sex had so rudely interrupted Dr. Hewitt's lecture.

I turned to my best friend Alice on my right and rolled my eyes. My other best friend Rosalie nudged me on my left. I turned to her and she had a scowl on her face.

"I fucking hate those jack-asses who think by taking women's studies courses they'll get some ass." Rose is ever the lady. I nodded in agreement and turned back to the lecture.

Dr. Hewitt asked a question about the latest book we were discussing and I raised my hand confidently to answer her. I leaned back in my seat with a satisfied smile. If only I could be so confident in other aspects of my life.

Twenty minutes later Dr. Hewitt ended her lecture and I began packing my things. Rose had already begun pushing her way through the throngs of students either on their way to another class, or like me, home for the weekend. She must have a hot date.

"Don't lose me!" Alice chirped beside me. She was so small we always lost each other in the crowd. I grabbed her hand, lowered my head against the onslaught of angsty feminist students, and began pulling Alice up the aisle towards the exit. We were half way to the exit and I could almost taste freedom. Not that I had any big plans for the weekend, but still, it would be nice just to relax.

"Hey there, beautiful," a smooth voice said from somewhere beside me.

I couldn't be bothered. I had just had the longest week of my life and I was not interested in being this man whore's next lay.

"Not now," I snipped.

I didn't even look at him. I just held tight to Alice's hand and continued to tug her along.

Once we were finally free and out in the beautiful sunshine Alice stopped dead.

"What's wrong Alice?"

"Umm, hello! That pretty guy was trying to talk to you!" she rolled her eyes.

"So?" I said, exasperated.

"So why didn't you talk back to him?" she asked as if I was losing it.

"Because, Alice. You know as well as I do what he's after and I'm not going down that road again." I began walking down the street toward the small house Alice, Rose and I shared.

She sighed and jogged to catch up with me.

"Fine, Bella, I get it. But could you at least slow down a bit? Not all of us have long legs you know." I looked over at her and smiled. I would be nowhere without Alice. She had been my best friend since childhood and she had seen me through the good, the bad, and the ugly.

I stopped abruptly. "Wanna got to the café around the corner before we go home?"

"Ok Bella, what for?" she asked sweetly.

"I don't know why, but all of a sudden I have a huge craving for cake."

* * *

**I know it's kinda short, but I wanted to get it up to see if it's something that people might anjoy! Please review! It makes my day!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey! Thanks to those of you who took the time to review! I was so excited you seem to like this story line! This is another short chapter while I get my ducks in a row! Thanks to Love-of-Edward-Cullen for her help!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight :(**

**

* * *

**

Jasper and his damn "coffee". I hated these stupid caffeine runs. I always felt like such a tool going into these little cafes and ordering shit like lattes and herbal teas. I sighed as I rounded the corner and opened the door. The bells jingling overhead seriously annoyed me.

I walked up to the counter and ordered Jasper's ridiculous drink and waited for the guy to make it. I turned and leaned back against the counter, gazing around the small café. Soft, tinkling laughter caught my interest. I looked into the far corner and saw two girls sitting together on a small sofa. Their bodies were turned into one another and they were sharing a piece of dessert and giggling. One of the girls had short black hair and a tiny little frame. She was kind of cute, but totally not my type. I watched as she took a forkful of the chocolate decadence and lifted it to the other girls mouth.

It was her. The girl I made a bet to seduce. I watched as she opened her mouth and accepted the dessert. I felt like I was watching it in slow motion. She closed her lips around the fork and smiled as her friend slowly pulled the utensil from her mouth. I straightened as I saw her tongue peak out from between her luscious lips and lick some chocolate that lingered there. Then she started giggling again.

She in turn scooped some of the dessert and fed it in much the same manner to the first girl. She grabbed a napkin off her lap and wiped chocolate off her friend's mouth.

They were laughing and talking and I watched as she placed her hand on her friend's leg, leaned into her and...

"Sir? Here's your London Fog," the guy behind the counter tapped my shoulder. I spun around and took the drink. _London Fog...talk about a boner killer. Jasper you moron._

Jesus Christ in the morning! I didn't know whether I should be proud of the raging hard on I was sporting or feel cursed by it. Lesbians were hot, right? I shook my head and hurried out of the café not daring a look back at the girls. I think I just might be screwed.

*****

I opened the door to the house Emmett, Jasper and I rented while we were at school and walked inside.

"Bet's off fuckers!" I yelled.

I heard Emmett's heavy footsteps as he flew down the stairs and I saw Jasper come out of the kitchen. I sat down on the couch and placed Jasper's cup on the coffee table. They both came into the living room and stared down at me.

"Say that again?" Jasper asked sceptically.

"I said the bet's off," I crossed my arms in front of myself defensively.

"What, did you get laid on the way to the coffee shop?" Emmett laughed.

"No jackass, but I did see your little "gem" there. I knew it! I knew there had to be something wrong with her," I grumbled.

Emmett looked curious. "Well? What is it? What's wrong with her? She already have a boyfriend? That's never stopped you before."

"She's a lesbian!" I cried.

They both looked stunned, then they burst out laughing.

"What? She's a what? How do you even know that?" Jasper asked between breaths.

"Because I saw her! She was laughing and sharing food with some chick. They were _feeding_ each other. Then they were just about to kiss when the idiot guy behind the counter handed me your fruity tea and ruined the moment for me." I said irritably.

"So, they could just be friends, girls do crazy shit like that all the time. It's cool for girls to be "experimental" or whatever in college. My drink is not fruity, either." Jasper replied picking up his cup.

Emmett was still laughing. "Well, I told you you needed a challenge, but hey, if you're not _man _enough Edward, that's cool..."

Was he questioning my masculinity? No one questions my masculinity. I stood up and drew myself up to my full height. "Fine, the bet is still on. Lesbian or not, I will win this." I walked past them and up the stairs to my room.

Emmett hollered up after me about hitting the bar tonight. I grumbled a reply, knowing it wouldn't be nearly as much fun since I wouldn't be going home with anyone else besides my brother and my best friend.

Great.

*****

The pub was crowded and noisy, filled with the drunken giggles of wasted chicks and booming voices of the guys they were hitting on.

I took a long pull from my bottle of beer and let my eyes roam the place.

"Right Edward? Right?" Emmett said buoyantly, slugging me in the arm.

"Huh?"

"I said, Jasper and I picked a fucking winner! You are screwed buddy and I don't mean that literally of course, because we all know you won't be getting any," Emmett laughed. He was already drunk. "I mean, lesbian or not, that girl didn't even _look _at you!"

"Guys, guys," I started smoothly. "I'm Edward fucking Cullen. She didn't look at me this time, but she will on Monday and when she does she will be the one that's screwed," I looked at Emmett, "And I _do_ mean that literally."

I shrugged off their snide remarks and went back to my beer. It wasn't until a while later that the night became any fun. I looked over the girls on the dance floor to see if there were any I may have, under normal circumstances, let come home with me. That was when I saw her for the third time that day.

"Jasper, that's her, with her lesbian lover, or whatever you call her." I pointed them out. She was wearing the tightest pair of jeans I had ever seen and a small strapless top that clearly defined her curves. The two of them were dancing with one another in ways that clearly suggested to me they may have been "together". I shook my head and looked back at Jasper.

His mouth was hanging open so I punched him in the shoulder to grab his attention. He turned to me with a glazed over expression in his eyes. "She's smoking' hot!" he shouted over the music.

I was starting to see that. "If that skirt were any shorter it would be a belt," he drooled. _Wait, skirt? She was wearing jeans…_

I looked back at the girls and realized he was talking about my girl's partner. Then it hit me. "Jasper, I need you to do a little recon."

"What kind of recon, Edward?" He looked at me apprehensively.

"I need you to go over to them and find out if they really are lesbians."

"How the hell do you propose I do that?" he asked incredulously.

"I don't care how you do it. Just do it!" I pushed him in their direction and chuckled as he began walking towards them, not without shooting me the finger first.

I took another sip of my beer and watched as Jasper slid through the crowd towards the girls. Emmett staggered over to me and asked what Jasper was up to. When I told him he laughed boisterously. "This should be good…"

I watched, absolutely stunned, as Jasper walked up to the little lesbian pixie, put one hand around her waist, the other behind her neck, and pulled her in for one hell of a kiss. It lasted about ten seconds before she pushed him away, slapped him square across the face, then smiled and pulled him back in for another one.

I noticed that my girl didn't bat an eye, but turned to another friend and began dancing with her instead. _Hmm…if they were a couple, I would think she'd be a little pissed at Jasper's forward behaviour…_

When the current song ended and coursed into another I saw Jasper making his way back to Emmett and I. "Dude! I think _I _got a boner watching that move!" Emmett laughed appreciatively.

Jasper looked triumphant, no wait, _happy_. "Sorry guys, I just stopped back for a second, then I have to get back to Alice. I just wanted to let you know, they are _definitely _not lesbians. And also, Edward, her name is Bella." He winked at me, then headed back to the crowded dance floor.

I sighed, only slightly appeased. If she wasn't a lesbian there had to be some other reason why she hadn't given me the time of day. I watched her, Bella, as she danced. Her hair flew around her body as she tossed her head to the music. Her hips swayed to the beat and she ran her hands across her body seductively. _I'm Edward fucking Cullen. _I reminded myself. _I've got this._

*****

I awoke on Saturday morning with a killer headache. I had no idea how much alcohol I had consumed, I just remembered it going down easier and easier as the night progressed. I had been doing a little recon myself. I slugged back beer while I watched Bella dance the night away. She had a way of looking incredibly sexy, yet not overly confident in her movements.

The sound of my cell phone ringing next to my ear pushed the thought of Bella from my mind and sent a shooting pain across my head. I didn't even open my eyes, I just flipped the phone open and answered with a groggy "hello?"

"Edward! Breakfast is ready! I made pancakes!" Emmett yelled into the phone.

"What the hell, Em? I'm right down the hall, why did you call me?" I yelled. He never ceased to find new ways to annoy me.

"Because you're in my five..." he sighed like I was asking an idiotic question. "Just come to the kitchen there's coffee and food. It might help absorb some of the alcohol in your system..."

I thought I heard him finish with "and calm your ass down too" before he hung up the phone.

I took a deep breath and rubbed my temples. I rose from the bed and cautiously threw on some clothes. A few minutes later I was sitting at the kitchen table eating pancakes with Emmett.

"Jasper obviously enjoyed himself last night," he mumbled with a mouthful of food.

I nodded. It hurt.

"I mean, that Alice chick looked pretty wild. I think he must have stayed at her place last night."

This time I simply grunted. Emmett must have taken the hint I wasn't in the mood to talk, so he got up from the table with his plate and went to the living room. He plopped down onto the couch and turned on cartoons. A moment later his deep laughter filled the room.

I finished my breakfast quickly and put my dishes in the sink. I was thinking about Bella again as I climbed into the shower. It was sexy the way her long chestnut hair hung loosely down her back. The more she danced the more her hair stuck to her damp forehead.

I pictured her underneath my body, her hair clinging to her in the same way, her hips moving along with mine. I pictured myself grabbing one of those hips in my hand and pulling her body up to meet me while I drove mercilessly into her.

I realized I had my hand around my shaft while the hot water splayed across my chest. I placed one hand on the wall in front of me and leaned forward. My muscles became tighter and tighter as I stroked myself to thoughts of her. I grunted as I pictured the way she tossed her head back when she laughed. Only in my fantasy, she wasn't laughing. She was tossing her head back in pure pleasure while I brought us both to the edge. I was just about to finish, I was so close...

"Edward, hurry the fuck up!" Emmett said pounding on the door. I was so startled I almost slipped and fell out of the tub.

"Jesus Christ," I mumbled to myself. "What the hell am I doing?" I finished my shower, in cold water, and dried off as, for the first time, I felt that Monday couldn't come fast enough.

* * *

**Mmm! Edward in the shower! Hehe! Please let me know what you think! Let me know if you have any fun ideas!!!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks again to my wonderful Love-of-Edward-Cullen. She is my muse :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the characters.**

* * *

EPOV

I awoke on Monday morning to the blaring sound of my alarm. I rolled over to hit the snooze button when I realized it had been going off for over twenty minutes.

"Shit!" I yelled and flew out of bed. Late again. I threw on a pair of faded jeans and a blue polo shirt. I rushed to the bathroom and hurriedly brushed my teeth. Looking in the mirror I quickly ran my hands through my hair. Good enough.

I ran into the kitchen to grab something to eat and noticed Emmett leaning lazily against the counter reading the paper.

"Oh, hey Edward," he said calmly.

"What the fuck, Em! Why didn't you wake me up? I'm late!" I grabbed an apple off the counter and shoved a water bottle into my bag.

"Dude, it's not my job to make sure you're up for school on time. I'm not our mother for Christ sake!" he rolled his eyes at me. "But now that you're up, can I hitch a ride with you?"

It was my turn to roll my eyes. I slung my bag over my shoulder and headed for the door. "Come on," I grumbled.

He threw down the paper and followed me out the door with his own bag. We got into my Volvo and I sped down the street. We didn't live far from the college so we got there in no time. I parked the car and hurried off to my first class, Emmett crossing the quad to his.

I yanked the door of the auditorium open, found a seat near the back and sat down just as the professor was beginning his lecture. "Human Anatomy" was one of my favourite classes, and the irony of today's lecture was not lost on me. "Human Reproductive Systems". Great. Every time Dr. Phipps said the words "penis" or "vagina" I cringed internally. I mentally chastised myself for acting like a twelve year old. It wasn't as if I found the words humorous in any way, it was just that it made me think of sex, which made me think of Bella.

I took copious notes in this class, looking over to my left every once in a while at the hot blonde across the aisle. She would smile at me and bat her eyelashes. One time I looked over at her and she was tracing the tip of her pen across her bottom lip. Then she flicked out her tongue and rested the pen on the tip of it, smiling devilishly.

Any other time I would have smiled back and handed her my number. Now, unfortunately, I just had to shake my head and turn back to the lecture. I heard her whisper nastily to her friend beside her and I could see them shoot me dirty looks out the corner of my eye.

Whatever.

The class ended a few minutes later and I tossed my notebook back into my bag and stood up. I needed a coffee. I didn't have another class for an hour so I headed to the cafeteria to see if Emmett and Jasper were there.

I walked through the large hall, winding my way around tables, receiving punches on my arm from guys I knew and breathless 'Hi Edward's' from the girls, even the ones I didn't know. I nodded to them and kept on my way.

I eventually found my brother and Jasper seated at a table near the food court. I dropped my bag on the floor and pulled out a chair. I flopped into it and looked at the guys.

"Rough class Edward?" Emmett asked.

"Not really," I replied casually.

"A little anxious today?" Jasper chimed in.

"No."

"I think Alice's roommate may have you a little preoccupied," Jasper continued.

Preoccupied? Me? Well, the fact that my eyes hadn't stopped roaming the cafeteria, hoping for a sight of Bella obviously wasn't lost on him. Damn Jasper and his perception. I watched as he lifted a plastic cup with a straw and some pink liquid inside it to his mouth. Damn his perception _and _those _seriously_ fruity drinks.

"I need a coffee, or some type of caffeine," I said getting up from my seat.

"Well I would recommend-" Jasper started, but I cut him off quickly.

"Not a chance. Coffee. Plain black coffee will do." I turned my back on them and walked into "The Marketplace". It was a small round section with different food and beverage places along the outside. I went to a stand in the middle and poured myself a coffee. I couldn't even bring myself to put any milk or sugar in it.

I walked up and stood at the back of the line of people waiting to pay. I noticed the girl in front of me had incredibly beautiful hair and a small, tight ass. I was staring appreciatively when she dropped a book she was carrying and cried, "Crap!"

I bent to pick it up for her and realized when she turned to take it back from me that it was her. Bella. I had never been this close to her before. She smelled amazing, like fresh laundry and sunshine, not at all what I was used to. Usually chicks poured on some cheap imitation of a popular designer fragrance that was overpowering to the senses.

"Hi Bella," I said confidently, holding the book out to her.

"How do you know my name?" she asked warily, not looking directly at me.

Shit. "Oh, I have a class with you and I've heard the professor call on you before." I recovered quickly. "You're very smart," I added. Chicks loved when you complemented them on shit like that.

"Uh, thanks?" She said it as a question. She took the book back from me and moved ahead a few paces.

"You're welcome, Bella." I liked the way her name sounded on my lips. But damn it all to hell, she still wasn't _looking _at me.

"So do you have a class now?" I asked casually.

"Not until twelve," she mumbled, Her body only half facing me.

"Me either." I left it at that, my implication should be clear.

She nodded her head and moved forward as it was her turn to pay. She was holding a similar cup as my own and I reached forward and touched her hand as she began to pull a bill out of her wallet. "It's ok, I've got it."

"Oh, um, you don't have to do that. Really," she looked at my chest, then quickly turned back to the girl at the till. She was so small, if I pulled her in for a hug she'd barely reach my shoulders. I liked it.

"No, really, I insist." I handed the girl some cash for our drinks and waited for my change.

Bella had moved out of the way of the other lines and waited until I walked over to her. "Well, thanks," she said awkwardly.

"You're welcome, Bella," I repeated. I could see Emmett and Jasper a few tables away. I looked down at her and smiled. I placed my hand on the small of her back and began leading her to a table.

"Where are we going?" she asked. We stopped at a table next to Emmett and Jasper. Bella looked at it with a confused expression on her face.

"Well I figured since I bought you a coffee, the least you could do is sit down and drink it with me," I said confidently.

Her face turned eight shades of red in that moment. I watched as she silently reached her hand into the front pocket of her jeans, pulled out a few dollars, and slammed them onto the table.

"Thanks, but no thanks, jerk," she replied coldly. She turned on her heel and stalked out of my sight.

I waited with baited breath…three…two…one…

"Haha! Edward she shot you DOWN!" Emmett slapped the table, laughing so hard he started choking.

I couldn't bring myself to face them just yet. I took a deep breath to calm myself, then I slowly turned and sat down across from them.

I looked up to see Emmett still in hysterics, his face almost as red as Bella's had been. Jasper, bless his fruity little heart, was trying his hardest not to join in.

"Go a-fucking-head. Laugh," I shouted at him.

He finally broke down. "Dude, you should have seen the look on your face! She didn't just shoot you down, she _slaughtered _you!"

"Ya, ya. Laugh it up assholes," I shook my head. I swear I drank that coffee in one gulp. I didn't need caffeine, I needed liquor.

_Damn it. I'm Edward fucking Cullen. I need a plan._

BPOV

I stormed through the cafeteria and out the doors into the sunshine. _What a jerk! How dare he think he can buy my attention?! _

"Bella! BELLA!" I vaguely heard my name being called through my internal grumblings.

Afraid it was him again I turned around and yelled "WHAT?!"

I was standing face to face with Rosalie, my hand cocked like I was going to haul one off in her face. "Jesus, Bella! It's just me!" She clutched her hand over her heart and smiled. "Nice. Scaring me into thinking you might slap my face off is a _feat_! Good job Bella." She was laughing.

I could feel the heat leaving my face. "Sorry Rose, I'm just a little upset."

"Ya, I can tell. Not that I blame you. I mean, a run in with Edward Cullen isn't _always _a good time. I saw what happened. I was just coming out to make sure you were ok."

"So it has a name?" I said, my anger flaring back up.

She laughed heartily. "Yes, _it _has a name. And to be quite honest, I'm surprised you didn't recognize him." She rolled her eyes.

I had recognized him. Well, sort of. I wasn't really _looking _at him. I generally tried to avoid looking directly at anything threatening, like guys. But I thought for a moment where I knew him from. Edward Cullen…I think he had a fling with that girl from my Anthropology class. And one with Emma in my sociology class, oh and that other girl from that other class…Come to think of it, he had had a lot of flings with a lot of the girls I knew.

I just shook my head and began stalking off to the library to meet Alice. Rose followed silently behind me.

_Edward Friggin' Cullen. What the heck would he even want with _me_?_

_*****_

I was sitting in the front row of our Women's Studies class in between my two best friends. Alice was texting on her cell phone and Rose was flipping through a Cosmo magazine while we waited for class to begin. I had pulled out my notebook and a copy of our current study, Jane Eyre.

I began scanning through the text when I heard the rustling and laughter behind us. I nudged Rose and rolled my eyes. She turned and looked over her shoulder and shot a nasty look. She leaned over to whisper in my ear, "It's Edward. Take a deep breath, Bella. Don't pay any attention to him."

I did as she instructed. I took a deep breath and calmed myself. I wouldn't let him ruin this class, or my day in general, although his mere presence was doing a pretty good job.

Alice must have got a good text as she let out a squeak beside me and turned in her seat. "Jasper!"

Surprised, I turned around to look at him. Alice had practically fallen in love with him in one weekend. One kiss on the dance floor and she was telling me he was the man she was going to marry. She scared me sometimes. Now I was seriously starting to question her judgment, as I could see Edward on Jasper's left. If he was friends with that jerk, was he any good for my Alice? I really didn't get a chance to talk to him, or see much of him actually, except the back of his head. He was glued to Alice the whole night at the bar.

I gave him a slight smile and quickly turned back around in my seat. Alice pinched my arm and mouthed "be nice".

"Jasper, you remember my roommates, Bella and Rosalie?" she said sweetly.

"Of course. And these are my friends, Edward and Emmett Cullen," he said politely.

I heard Rose's slight intake of breath as she laid eyes on Emmett. I turned to look over my left shoulder and nodded to the burly guy. He was so clearly her type. Too bad he was probably born with the same 'jerk' gene as his brother.

"Hi Bella!" he laughed. "Sorry for my brother, he's kind of an idiot," he was grinning from ear to ear. He was talking to me, but he was staring at Rosalie.

I heard the sound of someone being hit, then Emmett's laughter again. He leaned forward in his seat and began talking sweetly to Rose. Maybe he was the good brother.

On my other side Alice and Jasper were flirting and laughing.

Lovely.

Fortunately Edward stayed put and didn't try to strike up some brilliantly nauseating small talk with me. A moment later Dr. Hewitt entered the auditorium and quickly began her lecture.

I was listening intently and taking notes when a tap on my shoulder made me turn my head slightly.

"What?" I whispered, trying to be respectful of the professor.

It was Edward. "Can I borrow a pen? Mine just ran out," he asked sweetly.

I rolled my eyes. "Like you've been taking any notes, let alone enough to make your pen run out!" I hissed.

"I don't need to take _a lot _of notes, Bella. I'm an auditory learner."

"Doesn't Jasper or Emmett have one you could borrow?" I whispered back irritably.

"No."

I grumbled internally, but bent down to my bag and grabbed him a stupid pen. I didn't bother to turn around, I just handed it to him over my shoulder silently.

"Thanks Bella," I could hear the smile in his voice.

I went back to taking notes. I loved the way this professor got into her lectures and really made you lose yourself in her words.

Not two minutes later there was another tap on my shoulder. _"What?"_

"I was just wondering if you had a _black _pen Bella. This one is _blue _and I prefer to take my notes in black."

Was he serious? He preferred a certain colour of ink to take his non-existent notes? Like he even cared about this class! He probably hadn't even read the back flap of Jane Eyre.

"No, I do not have a black pen, I only have blue, take it or-"

Just then Dr. Hewitt stopped her lecture and turned to us. "What are your thoughts on this Bella?"

Crap! I hadn't heard the question. I felt my face turn a thousand shades of red and before I could ask her to repeat the question she lifted her eyes and nodded to someone else behind me.

"Well in my personal opinion I think that Jane is a very strong feminist character but not in the "normal" sense. We often stereotype feminist women as very forward and after equality with men in areas such as politics, education, and the law. I think that Jane, however, is much deeper than this. We must look at the times Jane was living in to truly understand her feminist quandary. She is looking for recognition that men and women are equal in matters of the heart and soul, which was not an idea that was common in the Nineteenth Century." Edward finished.

The professor nodded her head, and smiled, "And why do you feel this way? What evidence do you have to support your opinion?"

_There's no way_ _he can continue…_ He may have pulled an intelligent sounding answer out of his butt, but there was no way he could go on. _There must be essays on the internet on 'how to sound smart in a class you are clueless in."_

"Well, I feel this sentiment is most prominent when Edward Rochester so offensively proposes to Jane. Her response to him is - one second, let me find it -" I heard the sound of pages rustling behind me…

"Jane says to Rochester -

Do you think I could stay to become nothing to you? Do you think that I am an automaton? - a machine without feelings? And can bear to have my morsel of bread snatched from my lips, and my drop of living water dashed from my cup? Do you think, because I am poor, obscure, plain, and little, I am soulless and heartless? You think wrong! - I have as much soul as you, and full as much heart! And if God had gifted me with some beauty and much wealth, I should have made it hard for you to leave me, as it is now for me to leave you. I am not talking to you now through the medium of custom, conventionalities, nor even of mortal flesh; - it is my spirit that address your spirit; just as if both had passed through the grave, and we stood at God's feet, equal, as we are!

Jane is clearly saying that regardless of her social status, her beauty or lack thereof, and her poverty, if she and Rochester were to die and stand in front of God, he would judge them to be both equal in heart and soul."

Dr. Hewitt looked impressed. "That is a very interesting take…?"

"Edward. Edward Cullen," he answered.

"Very interesting Edward," she went on to address the rest of the class and get their opinions on Edward's statement.

I was shocked to say the least. Was it possible that Edward Cullen wasn't just another pretty boy hanging around in a fem class to pick up chicks? Could he really be interested in this stuff?

I was just pulling myself together when he leaned forward and whispered in my ear, "Are you sure you don't have a black pen?"

* * *

**Please, please review! I love when you let me know what's good and what needs work! :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight**

**

* * *

  
**

EPOV

As class ended I heard Jasper ask Alice if she wanted to go to the café down the street for a drink.

"Oooh! We should all go!" she said happily.

Jasper looked to Emmett and I. "What do you say guys, wanna come?"

Emmett looked at Rosalie, and smiled. "I'll go if you go," he said to her and winked.

She smiled coyly and nodded her head. That only left myself and Bella. There would be no point in going if she wasn't going to be there so I stayed silent, anticipating her answer.

She was quietly packing her bag when Alice nudged her. "So Bella, are you in?"

She sighed audibly and nodded her head. She slung her bag over her shoulder and started up the aisle behind Alice.

We all filed out of the building and began walking towards the café near campus. I watched as Alice launched herself onto Jasper's back nearly causing him to drop his shoulder bag to the ground. He laughed, hoisted her up higher, and kept on walking. I shook my head and smiled.

Emmett walked up beside me and threw his arm around my shoulders. He nodded his head up to where Bella and Rosalie were walking ahead of us. "She's smokin' hot," he said appreciatively. "Seriously, bro, if those jeans were any tighter…" he left his thought there. Thank God.

We reached the café and walked in and grabbed a few small sofas in the corner. There were three in a circle around a coffee table. Alice and Jasper sat on one and Rosalie and Emmett cozied up on the other. "After you," I gestured to the last sofa. Bella huffed by me and tripped over Alice's expensive looking bag. She started to go down, but I reached out and threw my arm around her waist. I pulled up against the momentum of her fall a little hard and she crashed into my chest.

I turned her body around to face mine and asked her if she was alright. She kept her head down and nodded. Damn it! I wanted to _see _this girl. I grabbed her chin gently, but firmly and tilted her face upward. The moment her eyes locked with mine I knew I was in serious trouble.

She had these big brown doe eyes framed with long dark eyelashes. They were intelligent eyes; knowing eyes, with a tinge of innocence. I could tell she was assessing me. She almost looked frightened, apprehensive at the least.

What did she see in _my _eyes?

All too soon, she shoved herself away from me, muttered an embarrassed 'thank you' and took her seat. I sat down next to her as coolly as I could. She kept her body turned slightly away from me and she began talking to Alice.

Jasper took everyone's drink orders and I followed him to the counter. "Looks like you've got your hands full, Edward."

I nodded my head in agreement. I waited in silence with Jasper until all our drinks were ready then I helped him carry them back to our seats. We handed them out and an easy chatter began.

"That was quite the answer you gave in class today, Edward," Alice said. "You seem to have a firm grasp on feminism."

Ah shit… I didn't really know how to answer her. I hadn't meant to give such a response in class. I was only trying to take the heat off Bella, but my nature got the better of me.

"Ya well, nobody knows feminism quite like our Edward. Oh, wait, I mean no one knows _females _quite like our Edward," Emmett laughed.

Asshole.

I heard Bella give a snort of disgust next to me and I made a mental note to kill Emmett later. Our Mom wouldn't _really _miss him.

"So why exactly are you guys in a feminism class?" Rosalie asked. Then she added, "Besides trying to pick up chicks."

Jasper responded first, "Well, I have four sisters, so I figured this would be a great way to get a better understanding of and respect for women."

Alice was putty in his hands. Only I knew this was a truthful response. Unlike myself, Jasper would never say something like that to win over a girl.

I answered next. "I had an elective course that had to be taken in some area of social science. This time slot was open, Jasper was taking it, so I thought I would too." It wasn't as chivalrous as Jasper's answer, but at least it was the truth.

I looked at Bella from the corner of my eye and noticed her body language hadn't changed. She was still turned away from me and she looked tensed. I hated that she was feeling that way.

Everyone was looking at Emmett now, awaiting his answer.

"Oh, I'm not in this class," he said bluntly, taking a drink of his whadyacallit.

The girls looked dumbfounded. Jasper and I busted out laughing. Of course Emmett wasn't actually taking the class. He just convinced Jasper and I to take it but hadn't even registered himself. We were pissed at first, but eventually I began to find it hilarious that he would sit through an hour and a half of feminist babble solely to meet women.

"Are you fucking serious?" Rosalie said incredulously.

Emmett just nodded his head.

"So you come to class everyday and, what, just scope out girls?" she continued.

He nodded again, a huge grin on his face.

"How's that working out for you, stud?" She kind of looked a little pissed.

"It wasn't…until now," he replied smoothly. He leaned closer to her and slung his arm over the back of the couch.

"Oh really?" she said demurely, batting her eye lashes.

He went back to nodding and he leaned in closer to her. Then she hauled off and smacked him upside the back of the head. "Moron!" She yelled. She got up off the couch and grabbed Bella's hand, dragging her off to the washroom.

"What the fuck? Why does everyone always whack me in the head? I'm gonna end up with brain damage!" Emmett said, rubbing the spot Rosalie had just hit.

"You were born with brain damage, Em," I said to him. I was almost in tears.

Alice and Jasper were laughing equally as hard. A few minutes later Rosalie came and sat back down next to Emmett. Immediately he began apologizing and toying with a strand of her long blonde hair. It looked like she may forgive his idiocy…eventually.

I looked around for Bella and spotted her exiting the bathroom. She was on her way back to us when she was stopped by an unsightly blonde boy. And I do mean boy. He looked like he had barely gone through puberty. He had spiky hair and a round face. He was hardly taller than Bella.

I watched as she lifted her head and tensed, a look of recognition on her face. She looked highly uncomfortable. I couldn't hear their conversation but I saw her shake her head not once, not twice, but three times. I sat rigidly on the couch, my hands clenching into fists as I watched their interaction. It was when he grabbed her hand and tried to pull her towards him that I finally had enough.

I stood up from my seat and walked with determination over to Bella. I walked up beside her and pulled her to me. "Hello, Love, I was missing you over there," I said and nodded my head to where our friends sat.

The boy she was talking to shot me a dirty look, then turned back to Bella. "Come on Bella, you'll love it I promise. Just come with me." His voice was irritating.

"I'm sorry, Mike, I can't. I have plans Friday night." Bella crossed her arms over her chest, but I could feel her body relax slowly into mine.

"Plans? Plans with who? Not Cullen? Please Bella, tell me you are not going out with _him_?" he said brushing me off like I wasn't even standing there.

She hesitated for a moment so I answered for her, "Actually, Mikey, she is. Friday night, just like she said." I gently caressed the back of her arm. God her skin was soft.

He looked disgusted.

_Am I really that bad? _Of course not, I told myself. _He's just jealous_. It was the same feeling that prompted me to get my ass off that sofa and come to her rescue.

There was a moment where Mike just stood there, staring at Bella. In defiance, she uncrossed her arms and wrapped them gently around my waist.

"Fine, Bella, whatever. But don't come looking for me again for comfort when he fucks you then breaks your heart like the last guy did," he muttered and walked away.

I could feel Bella stiffen in my arms and heard her sharp intake of breath. I wasn't sure whether I should hold her tighter or beat the shit out of this guy for his cruel remark. Reluctantly, I let go of Bella and cocked my hand back to punch him in the face, but Bella grabbed my fist in both of her tiny hands and held me back. I looked down into her tear filled eyes and felt my stomach flip. She just shook her head at me and mumbled, "please".

I sighed and nodded my head. She dropped my hand and took a deep breath, turning her face away from me.

Fuck, I hoped she didn't believe that I would actually do that to her…_But wait, wasn't that _exactly _what I was trying to do?_

I reached over and took her chin gently in my hand and turned her face up to mine. I watched as her sad, teary eyes changed. They became hard and defensive. I felt her little finger poke me hard in the chest. "What the heck do you think you were doing?"

I must have had the stupidest look on my face. I had no idea what she was talking about. She pulled herself out of my grasp and continued.

"I don't need you to play knight in shining armour for me. I can handle myself," she huffed. She crossed her arms in front of her chest again.

I almost started laughing, but then I remembered how she had _handled _me on several occasions. I probably should have guessed she was tough, but she just looked so small a fragile and in need of protection. Bella was clearly not your average horny feminist college student.

"You're right, Bella. I'm very sorry," I said and looked into her eyes.

She held my stare for a brief moment, then looked to the floor. Clearly she wasn't expecting that. "Uh, it's fine, I guess. Look, can we just get back to our friends?"

_Our _friends. Why did that sound so nice coming from her lips?

I smiled to myself, as well as outwardly to her. "But we haven't discussed our plans for Friday night."

She looked at me like I was mental. "We don't have plans for Friday night."

"Sure we do. You told Mikey that you had plans with me. So, what do you want to do? Dinner? A movie?" I asked her.

Her eyes flashed in anger. "Ugh! You pretty boys are all so cliché! No, I don't want to go to dinner or a movie or anything else with you. Look, thanks for driving Mike away, but I'm good. I don't want to go out with you."

She didn't want to go out with me? Of course she did. I'm Edward Fucking Cullen, all the girls want to go out with me. But this girl was different, wasn't she? I ventured to ask her what her reason was for not wanting to go out on Friday.

"Because I have no desire to join the throngs of women on this campus that have gone to "dinner" and "the movies" with you. I also have no desire to be your next sexual conquest. Guys like you disgust girls like me. So please, just leave me alone." For the second time that day, she turned her back on me and walked away.

*****

BPOV

I was sobbing as I walked home from the café. Why was I so upset? Why did I feel bad for saying those words to him? He was just another womanizer, wasn't he?

If that was true, why did I feel so crappy for what I had just said to him? It was the truth after all. Girls like me, plain, inexperienced, fly under the radar girls didn't belong with tall, sexy, green eyed guys like him…wait, what? I mean slimy, womanizing, slutty guys like him.

But his answer in class had seriously thrown me for a loop. Did he really know what the heck he was talking about? He must to have given such a compelling answer. And his eyes…when he forced me to finally gaze up at him, there was so much I saw there. Fear, compassion, apprehension…I had a feeling there was more to Edward Cullen than the reputation he had gained.

But what really pissed me off about the whole situation with Mike wasn't even the fact that he played Lancelott, it was the fact that I liked being his Guinevere. I hated the feeling of his warm strong arm around my waist. I hated the light brushes of his soft fingers against the back of my arm. I hated the way he smelled of soap and not of cologne like guys were expected to.

I hated that Mike's words had burned right through me and I showed that to Edward. I had learned long ago not to show weakness in front of guys. That's how they get to you.

But I couldn't lie to myself. I didn't hate any of those things. I hated that I liked them all…way too much. And I really, really hated that it felt nice to show Edward a piece of my broken heart. The concern in his beautiful eyes soothed me.

I sighed and reminded myself that the guy was a jerk and I wasn't going to let myself fall back into that routine. I wasn't going down the hot guy that treats you like crap road again.

I pulled open our front door and kicked off my shoes. Alice would bring my bag home with her, but until then, I didn't really have any homework to do. I trudged up the stairs to my bedroom and threw myself down on the bed. Edward Friggin' Cullen. What the heck was I going to do?

* * *

**Thanks for your comments and reviews! I love when you guys tell me I've made you laugh! That totally makes my day! Please let me know what you think! :)  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey everyone! Thanks to those of you who take the time to review! It makes it so much easier to write knowing you like the direction this story is going!**

**A shout out to uncontrolableranter - I'm so Team Bella too! GIRL POW-AH!! LOL!**

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I do not own Twilight. If I did I probably wouldn't have had a grilled cheese sandwich for dinner...  
**

* * *

BPOV

The rest of the week passed without incident. I had not seen Edward since Monday in the café.

I sighed as I sat down in my seat in the front row of our feminism class. Friday already.

Why was I so disappointed that I hadn't seen him all week? I told him to leave me alone, so why did it bother me that he had actually done as I asked? Why was I so anxious about seeing him in class today?

I was fiddling with my book, and readjusting myself in my seat when Alice noticed.

"Bella? What's wrong?" she said placing one of her tiny hands on my arm.

I just shook my head. I really didn't want to talk about this here.

"Hello Gorgeous," I heard Jasper say to Alice. She turned from me with one last look and began talking to Jasper as he took his seat beside her.

I turned in my chair to look around and noticed Edward in the seat behind me. How long had he been sitting there? I didn't see him come in with Jasper.

"Hello Bella," he said quietly.

I gave him a tentative smile, "Hi Edward." I turned back around in my seat. I couldn't carry on a conversation like this. It was way too awkward. He didn't try to talk to me either so I left it at that.

The class dragged on. I could hardly concentrate knowing he was sitting two feet behind me. There were times I could swear I felt his gaze penetrating me, but I tried to ignore it. I tried to ignore the longing I felt to turn around and apologize for being so nasty to him.

Then I remembered how it felt with Jake. We had lusted after one another and then…well then he did exactly as Mike had said Edward would do.

When class finally ended, I stood up to pack my things. I couldn't bear to look at him. It would only confuse me more. Then I heard his silky voice and my head shot up.

"Um, Alice, do you think I could talk to you in private for a moment?" he asked, almost shyly.

She looked to me then back to Edward and nodded her head silently.

"Bella and I will meet you outside in a few minutes," Jasper said, smiling adoringly at Alice.

She and Edward joined the crowd of people leaving the class and Jasper moved over to sit in the seat next to me to wait. "Where's Rosalie?" he asked.

"Oh she couldn't make it today. She wasn't feeling well," I said. I liked talking to Jasper, it was so easy.

"Huh, that's funny, Emmett said he wasn't feeling well this morning either…" Jasper replied.

We looked at each other for a moment before we burst out laughing. "Oh God! That's just wrong!" I giggled.

"I hope they're at your place!" he said, placing a hand over his eyes and shaking his head.

We just sat there with stupid grins on our faces for a few moments. Jasper looked at his watch and then around the room. "Should we head out?"

"I guess so…What did Edward want with Alice?" I asked him. I didn't really expect him to answer.

"Honestly, Bella, I have no idea," he seemed sincere.

We stood up and like a true gentleman Jasper put his hand out indicating I go first. We walked up to the doors of the auditorium and he held the door for me. I could see why Alice was head over heels for him.

We walked outside to see Alice and Edward talking a few feet away. She had her finger pointed up at his face and the other hand was on her hip. This couldn't be good.

Jasper cleared his throat. Alice sighed and gave Edward one more look, one that he returned with full force before she turned and smiled at us.

"Let's go home, Bella," she walked over to Jasper and I. She gave him a heart stopping kiss, during which I had to look anywhere besides them and Edward. "See you tonight," she said happily. Then she grabbed my hand and pulled me off towards our house.

I just had time to glance back at Edward, standing there under the shade of a tree, a slightly crooked smile on his beautiful face.

*****

EPOV

I was nervous. Why the fuck was I nervous? This was just another girl…

I threw myself down on the couch. I couldn't lie to myself, Bella wasn't just another girl. She was the only girl to put me in my place. Well, since Tanya anyway and that was a completely different story.

"Dude, you look like you're gonna toss your cookies. You ok?" Emmett asked as he got ready to go out. He was taking Rosalie out for dinner. That was a normal date. Dinner, a movie…but I couldn't do a normal date with Bella. Hell I couldn't really even call this a date. It was more like "hanging out".

"Ya, I'm nervous Em," I confided.

"Nervous? Nervous isn't going to win you the bet, Edward," he replied.

"What bet?" I asked.

Emmett stopped dead, standing on one foot with his shoe in his hand. "What the fuck do you mean "what bet"? _The _bet Edward. The one where you have to seduce the girl of Jasper and I's choosing. The one you now have five weeks in which to accomplish this task…Any of this ringing a bell?"

I groaned and leaned back into the couch, my hands rubbing my temples. "Ya, sure the bet."

"You aren't pussying out are you Edward? You know, it's going to be a long summer for you. But hey, I'm not going to push it, because there is no way I'm going a whole summer without Rose," he said finally tugging on his shoes.

"No I am not pussying out, I'm just…trying a different tactic," I said nonchalantly.

"Then why the hell are you nervous?" He was throwing on a jacket and grabbing his keys, signaling that this conversation was almost over.

"I'm not anymore, I'm good," I said cringing internally.

"Good. Good luck tonight, personally I think you're going to need it. Bella seems feisty!" He made a cat clawing motion and meowed like an angry feline.

Disturbing.

Emmett had just stepped out the door when I hollered, "I'm going to win this bet!" Then I leaned forward with my head in my hands and tried to breath.

*****

It was a Friday night and there I stood on Bella's front porch wearing pajamas and holding a bag full of food and board games. I'm such a dork. If Alice hadn't agreed to help me I never would have come up with this on my own.

I wasn't exactly nervous about Bella as much as I was afraid to piss off Alice. She was the tiniest ball of terror I'd ever seen. I had no doubt that Alice would come through on every last threat she had hurled at me today if I hurt Bella. So all I had to do was get Bella to like me enough to sleep with me. Then I'd find some way out of this, free and clear.

I took a deep breath and knocked on the door. I waited a moment and then I knocked again.

"I'm coming, I'm coming!" I heard Bella yell. Then I heard her light footsteps coming down the stairs.

_Great job Edward, irritate the girl before she even answers the door._

A second later she pulled the door open and her eyes got huge when she saw me standing there.

She looked…absolutely adorable. Her hair was piled on top of her head in a messy bun and she wore reading glasses. She had short sleep shorts on that accentuated her otherwise unnoticed legs that just happened to be perfect. Her tank top accentuated other parts of her that I was trying not to look at. Why the hell was I thinking that Bella looked more appealing to me now than she had at the club?

"Edward, what are you doing here?" she asked. It sounded as though she was trying to be angry with me. She had every reason to be.

"Well Bella, I know that I'm being presumptuous, but I was really hoping you might like to hang out with me tonight. No dinner, no movies, just you, me and some board games," I said lifting the bag of stuff.

"Edward, I don't really think that's a great idea," she began.

"Look, Bella, I really wanted to apologize. I know I haven't exactly been a gentleman this past week. But I would really like a chance to make it up to you. Please?" I said, looking deep into her eyes.

She wrapped her arms around herself and heaved a deep sigh. I honestly didn't think she was going to let me in. She was scrutinizing me, her eyes narrowed on mine. I tried to push a "trust me" vibe out there, but at this point I didn't even know if I could trust myself.

Finally she stood aside. "Fine, come in."

I smiled and followed her inside. Their place was pretty much the opposite of ours. It was very clean and home-like. The walls were all warm and welcoming colours. I stood looking around like an idiot when Bella's voice brought me back.

"Just wait here for a moment, I need to change," she walked away and up the stairs, presumably to her bedroom.

I wanted to beg her not to change but I figured that would go against the whole 'I want a chance to be a gentleman' thing.

She came back down the stairs a few minutes later still wearing the shorts but she had put a t-shirt on over the tank top. I could live with that.

We stood there staring awkwardly at one another until Bella asked me if I wanted anything to drink.

"Sure, a coke would be great," I replied following her into the kitchen. She grabbed two cans from the refrigerator and turned back to me. She handed me one silently and motioned that I follow her.

I hoped she wasn't going to be this silent all night…

She sat down on the couch and I sat next to her, careful to leave a respectful amount of space between us. She already thought I was a man whore, no need for her to think that's all I came here for. And then she spoke…

"Edward, why are you here, really?"

Her question took me by surprise. "I told you Bella, I just wanted a chance to hang out with you and get to know you, that's all."

"That's all? Just get to know me? Know what, my personality or what colour panties I'm wearing?" she replied sharply.

Ouch. Ok it's not like I don't know what people say about me on campus, but somehow it was more offensive coming from this girl in particular.

"Look Bella, you're all for equality right?" I started.

She nodded her head tentatively.

"Well, I don't think you're giving me a fair chance here. I know the rumours about me and I don't think you should judge me based on what you hear. I think it would be really nice if you would just try to get to know me for yourself. If after tonight I still repulse you, I promise I will leave you alone."

I put my faith in this girl again, as I had done at the front door and hopped to hell she would let me in.

*****

BPOV

He was asking me to give him a chance. As I sat on the couch, looking at him in his adorable flannel sleep pants and t-shirt, remembering the pleading look in his eyes as he stood on my doorstep I gave in again.

"Ok Edward, in all fairness you don't deserve my spiteful comments. I know you haven't done anything to me personally it's just…" I sighed and ran my hands through my hair. Do I tell him?

"It's just what Bella?" he asked inching slightly closer to me on the couch.

"I just have a hard time placing my trust in people. I've had some…bad experiences in the past and I'm…"

He put his hand out and gently touched my forearm. I could feel the heat coming from his skin. His voice became soft and gentle as he spoke. "Bella, we've all had bad experiences in our past. Those experiences make us who we are, good or bad. Trust me, I'm a poster child for shitty experiences. I don't expect you to trust me right away, I know that's something people earn. I'm just asking you to try. Just…be my friend."

He was smiling that same crooked smile I had seen outside under the tree. Half of his mouth was pulled up and his eyes crinkled at the corners.

I couldn't help but smile back. Like I didn't know this was Alice's doing…obviously if he had her blessing, or whatever it was she gave him today, he couldn't all bad.

"So, what do you say to some scrabble? That's always an ice breaker," he laughed.

"Scrabble? You brought Scrabble?" I couldn't help myself, I busted out laughing.

"What?" he said looking affronted.

"I just can't picture you and Jasper and Emmett playing Scrabble!" I was holding my stomach.

"Well we don't play with Emmett anymore…" he said frowning.

"Why is that?"

"For one, the guy doesn't exactly have a huge vocabulary. Two, he always spells perverted words like "penis" or "ass"," he looked tentatively at me.

I burst out laughing again and he smiled. "Somehow I'm not surprised. What else did you bring?"

"Um, hang on," he got up to retrieve his bag from the kitchen. He sat back down next to me and opened it. "Let's see, we have Yahtzee…oh and Monopoly - but I don't think we should play that yet," he said pushing it aside.

"And why not?" I asked.

"Oh because I am the Monopoly King and I would just slaughter you," he said nudging me playfully.

"I'm sorry, the 'Monopoly King'? I don't think so buddy, I'm the Monopoly Queen so I think that's a great place to start." I crossed my arms over my chest and stared into his eyes. He was so close to me. I was fighting the constant urge to lean in and kiss him, but I figured that would really ruin the whole trust-slash-friendship thing.

"Ok have it your way, your Majesty," he said standing. He gave me a ridiculous bow and bent clear off the coffee table.

I moved around to the other side of the table and we began setting up.

"Which piece would you like?" he asked me sweetly.

I grinned, "I would like to top hat please."

"Good, I didn't want to have to rocks/paper/scissors you for the car," he said handing me my piece. "Would you like to be the banker or shall I?"

"No you can be the banker."

We set up and began to play. I couldn't believe I was sitting at home on a Friday night in my pj's with Edward friggin' Cullen playing a very competitive game of Monopoly. He was right, he was very good at this game. His mind worked very quickly and I watched as he analyzed his moves and made his decisions. He intrigued me.

"Ok, Bella, your turn," he said and handed me the dice. I shivered slightly at the brush of his fingertips against the palm of my hand.

I shook my head and then shook the dice. I landed on Boardwalk, a property he just so happened to own, with hotels. "Shoot!" I said and laughed.

"Oh Bella, Bella, Bella…that will be…" he looked at his Boardwalk card and began calculating in his head. Why the hell did I find that sexy?

"Ok, ok! You win!" I said and tossed my small pile of money at him.

"I think that calls for a nice little curtsy from my subject." He was trying to keep a straight face.

I rolled my eyes and stood up to stretch. I noticed he was still looking at me. I huffed and curtsyed to him. "You win, you Highness."

He roared out laughing. He stood up and walked around the table to where I stood. He stopped a foot away from me and pushed a piece of hair from my face. "You are way too beautiful to just be a lowly subject. You are definitely a Princess." He bent down, grabbed our empty soda cans and walked into the kitchen.

I stood there smiling for a moment then I followed him. We decided to make popcorn and watch a movie. I didn't want to watch anything dramatic or romantic so we opted for a comedy because that's what friends do, they watch funny movies together.

We put the popcorn in between us on the couch and turned the movie on but I hardly saw any of it. He was too busy asking me questions about myself. Where I was born, how long I'd been friends with Alice and Rose, what my major was and what I wanted to do with it. It was nice getting to know Edward. It seemed very natural.

When the movie was finally over Edward looked at his watch. "I should probably get going now." He stood up and stretched. When he did his shirt rode up and I got a nice glimpse of his abs.

Good Lord I had ripped friends.

I walked him to the door and wrapped my arms around myself as he put his shoes on.

"Thank you Edward, I had a really nice time," I said shyly. I wasn't used to this.

"I did too Bella. Do you think…would it be ok if I gave you a hug?" he asked sweetly.

"Uh, ya, sure. Friends can hug each other," I replied.

He smiled again and walked towards me with his arms open. When he embraced me it was like nothing I had ever felt. It was safe and warm in Edward's arms. He engulfed me in his scent. I hadn't felt so comfortable in anyone's arms other than Alice or Rose's in so long.

"Goodnight Bella," he said breaking the embrace and stepping back.

"Goodnight Edward," I replied.

He was out the door and across the porch when he turned back to me, "Bella?"

"Yes Edward?"

"Thanks for giving me a chance," he didn't wait for my reply. He walked silently down the stairs and out of sight.

I heaved an enormous sigh and closed the door. I walked back over to the couch and flopped down. I noticed something on the coffee table and leaned forward to see what it was. I laughed when I noticed the small silver car. I picked it up an realized there was a short note written on the back of a piece of Monopoly money. When the heck had he done this? The note read:

Bella, I had a great time tonight. Drop me a line if you think we can be friends, otherwise, I'll keep my end of the deal.

Edward

I couldn't contain my smile. Did I really have to weigh the pros and cons? Would a guy invest a whole night playing board games with a girl just for sex? For some reason I didn't think Edward would. There seemed to be so much more to him and I finally resolved to give friendship with him a chance.

I reached over the couch and grabbed my purse. I pulled out my cell phone and programmed his number in. Then I opened a new text message. I sat there like an idiot for at least fifteen minutes just staring at the phone. I couldn't find the perfect words so with a grin I typed "See you in class on Monday" with a silly 'winking' face and hit 'send'.

I pulled myself off the couch and headed for bed, and what I knew were going to be, for the first time in a long time, sweet dreams.

* * *

**Let me know what you think ;)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks for the fun reviews for last chapter! I'm having tons of fun writing this story and I'm glad some of you want to take the ride with me!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight...it's sad, I know...**

* * *

EPOV

Saturday passed by in a blur. After I received Bella's text not twenty minutes after I'd left I was ecstatic. I spent Saturday lazing around and working on some random assignments I had. Once again the feeling that Monday couldn't come fast enough overtook me.

As I lay on my bed Saturday night I thought about Bella. Big surprise. I smiled to myself as I thought about the adorable way she tossed her head back when she laughed. She was really quite a witty girl, which I could appreciate. She was even a good sport. When she curtseyed me after I beat her at Monopoly I almost busted a gut laughing.

I started laughing out loud and I felt like an idiot when Emmett popped his head into my room.

"What's so funny?" he asked.

"Oh nothing," I replied, sitting myself up in my bed.

Emmett came and sat down on the edge of the mattress and sighed as he looked at the TV. "Really, Edward, The Discovery Channel? It's Saturday night, there should be some excellent porn on you could be watching." He lifted an eyebrow then added, "Never mind, you're not allowed to do that are you?"

I rolled my eyes at him. Good thing he interrupted me the other day in the shower or I would've already lost the bet.

"Not everyone feels the need to watch porn, Em. Besides, I like The Discovery Channel. You could seriously benefit from learning about something other than a new sexual position. For instance the manatees of-"

"Jesus Christ Edward! I don't give a flying fuck about the manatees! You are seriously falling back into your old ways, dude. You better snap out of it, and fast."

My old ways…those days were long gone.

I rubbed my head. A major headache had come on a few hours ago that I couldn't seem to shake. I figured it was because my mind was doing ninety thinking about Bella.

"Are you feeling ok? You kind of look like hell," Emmett said looking me over.

"Thanks, that makes me feel loads better," I gave him a half-hearted chuckle. "No, I haven't really been feeling so hot today. I just feel…off, you know?"

"Well, get some sleep, maybe you'll feel better in the morning." He got up and left my room.

I sat up and turned the ceiling fan on. I was a little warm and my stomach felt like shit. I sighed and turned off the TV then I rolled onto my side to let sleep take me.

BPOV

Sunday was the longest day ever. I was all caught up on schoolwork and the house was already immaculate thanks to Alice. I sat on the couch and flipped through the channels over and over. Nothing held my interest.

Why was I so anxious to see Edward tomorrow? After I sent him that text I couldn't sleep. I was kind of hoping he would reply but when he hadn't by one in the morning, I couldn't hold my eyelids open any longer and I fell asleep.

I got up off the couch and put my running shoes on. Maybe going for a jog would clear my head. I grabbed my iPod and my keys and left a note for Alice and Rose before I left. Not that they would be home anytime soon. They were out with Jasper and Emmett. Why did it bother me that Edward and I weren't out with them?

I ran like I was being chased by the hounds of hell, hoping they would chase the thoughts of him from my mind.

*****

I sat nervously in my seat awaiting the arrival of the guys. Class was about to start and they hadn't shown up yet. I didn't have to wait much longer when Jasper flopped into the seat next to Alice and Emmett into the one by Rose. I looked around for Edward but he wasn't there. I had even saved him a seat next to me.

I leaned over Alice, "Jasper? Where's Edward today?"

"Oh hey Bella. Edward is at home. He's really sick. He can't even get out of bed," he replied.

"Oh, well is he ok?" I asked, that anxious feeling creeping back into my stomach.

"I don't really know. I've never seen him that sick though…"

At that moment the professor began her lecture. Of course I was completely unable to concentrate. I was worried about Edward.

By the time the class ended I had resolved to go and check on him. I doubted the guys were taking very good care of him and it wasn't like his mother was just going to fly here to tuck him in.

"Jasper, do you think it would be ok if I went over to your place to check on Edward?" I asked him shyly.

"Of course Bella. There is a spare key under the flowerpot by the front door," he said smiling.

"Thanks."

"Oh, Bella, I should probably warn you, he's been puking a lot so if you have a weak stomach…"Jasper left off.

"I'll be fine. Thanks Jasper." I grabbed my bag and left the class.

The guys didn't live too far from the school so I walked the few blocks to their place and climbed the porch to the front door. Next to it was a big flowerpot with wilted greenery in it. I laughed to myself then titled it up to grab the key and silently let myself in.

It felt kind of awkward. I'd never been to their place before. I didn't know where I would find Edward. Then I heard a commotion upstairs. I dropped my bag and raced up to see if he was ok.

I looked down the hall and I could see him in what was obviously their bathroom being violently ill. I walked quickly down the hall to where he was kneeling on the bathroom floor.

"Oh my God, Edward! Are you ok?" I asked him.

"Bella?" I heard him choke.

"Yes Edward, I'm here," I answered him. I rubbed his back gently as his heaving calmed down. He was hot and sweaty.

"Bella, what are you doing here? You should leave, I don't want you to get sick," he said shakily.

"Jasper told me you were really sick so I came to check on you. I'm not leaving you Edward. Are you ok to go back to bed?"

He nodded his head slightly. I leaned over him and flushed the toilet, then I put one of his arms around my neck and helped him up. I let him lean on me while he rinsed out his mouth.

"Don't you have class this afternoon?" he asked.

"Right now you're more important," I said taking most of his weight and helping him down the hall.

I didn't know which room was his so I was glad he was coherent enough to guide me to it. When we walked in I lead him over to his bed and helped him lay down. He was too hot to put blankets on so I just fluffed up his pillows as best I could. I looked around at the mess. I didn't know where to start.

"Will you be ok for a minute?" I asked him.

He nodded slowly and placed and arm across his eyes.

I walked into the hallway and spotted a linen closet. I went to it and found a facecloth that I wet with cold water. I looked in the medicine cabinet for a thermometer. I didn't think a houseful of guys would have one, but surprisingly there it was. I also grabbed something to help with the fever I suspected he had.

I went back into his room and sat down on the edge of his bed. "I have a cool cloth here, Edward. Can you move your arm please?"

He grunted but removed his arm from over his eyes. I placed the wet cloth on his damp forehead and pressed lightly.

He sighed deeply. "That feels really nice."

I saw a corner of his mouth turn up and my heart ached. I had the feeling that he wasn't used to being taken care of.

"Will you let me take your temperature?" I asked trying to be as soothing as possible.

"Ok," he murmured and opened his mouth slightly.

I tucked the thermometer under his tongue and he closed his mouth. A few moments later it beeped and I pulled it out. It wasn't too high. He probably just had the flu.

I looked around for a glass of something he could take the Aspirin with but the water in the glass on the nightstand was warm.

"I'm just going to go get you a drink, ok?"

He nodded again. I flipped the cloth over to the cool side. I grabbed one of the glasses and took it to the bathroom. I rinsed it out with hot water then I filled it with cold.

I walked back into his room and helped him take the Aspirin with the water.

"I'm tired," he mumbled.

"Just sleep, Edward," I responded.

"Bella?"

"Yes Edward?"

"Will you stay with me?" he asked softly.

"I'm not going anywhere," I replied.

A few minutes later I heard his soft breathing and I sat on the floor watching the rhythmic rise and fall of his chest. Quietly I stood up and began clearing the half empty water glasses and the rest of the clutter on his nightstand.

When that was finished I was able to take a good look around his room. It was different than I had pictured it would be. I figured it would be all fit for a romp in the hay. Boy was I wrong.

He only had a double bed which had plain blue sheets on them. Nothing special. There was a TV on a shelf across from it.

In the corner of the room was a beautiful computer desk with his text books stacked neatly in a pile. Next to the desk was a large wooden bookshelf. I walked over to it and perused the titles. I was shocked at what I found there.

He favoured the classics?

The titles there were all books I had read and enjoyed. Catcher in the Rye, To Kill A Mockingbird, and a complete compilation of the works of Shakespeare. There was Dickens, there was Bronte, and there was Steinbeck.

_And there goes a piece of my heart…_

I picked up his copy of The Scarlet Letter and curled up on the end of his bed to read and wait for this mystery of a man to wake up.

*****

EPOV

I awoke to the sound and touch of an angel. She was humming a tune that sounded like it could be a lullaby. I felt her gentle touch brushing a cool cloth across my forehead. I must have been dreaming because the last time anyone had taken care of me was when I was a child.

Slowly I opened my eyes and saw her face. Large brown eyes filled with concern looked down upon me. Delectable red lips turned up into a worried smile.

"How are you feeling?" Her gentle voice asked me.

That was when I realized I wasn't dreaming. I was finally lucid enough to realize it was Bella sitting over me.

"Bella! What are you doing here?" I asked trying to sit myself up.

"You're sick Edward. I'm here to help you," she said, her forehead lined with concern.

Oh God. She was here in my room. My sanctuary. I never let girls in here…

"Um, I feel better now, much better. You don't have to stay here," I spluttered.

"Edward, I told you, I'm not going anywhere until I know you're better," she replied stubbornly. She pushed me back down against my pillows.

I sighed. There was no use in arguing with this girl. I was just going to have to let her in. I settled down and closed my eyes, waiting for the barrage of jokes I knew would come.

But they didn't. She went right back to humming. I felt her leave the bed and all of a sudden I didn't want her to go. Panicked, I opened my eyes and raised my hand to grab her only to realize she was walking around to the end of the bed. She picked up a book it looked like she had been reading and smiled shyly.

"Do you mind if I sit next to you?"

I was dumbfounded for a moment and then I nodded.

She slowly crawled up the bed and leaned her back up against the headboard. She stretched her legs out in front of her and raised the book.

"I hope you don't mind, I found this on your bookshelf," she said, slightly blushing.

No joke? No laughter about my "stupid" book collection? I shook my head. "No that's fine."

"I've never read this one before. Would you mind if I borrow it?"

She wanted to borrow my book?

"Ya no problem Bella," I answered. Then I took a chance and put a little more of myself out there. "It's a really great book."

Her eyes lit up. "I know! I find it so interesting! Hector is such a strong woman and I admire her courage-" she stopped herself from going off on a tangent when she realized what she was doing.

"Sorry, maybe we can have this discussion once you feel better," she said sheepishly.

I laughed a little. She wanted to discuss books with me? Who was this girl? And why was I so glad I had found her?

"You must be starving. Would you like me to make you some toast?"

"I am feeling a bit better. I think I can handle some toast," I said gratefully.

"With butter?" she asked.

"Just a little," I said and returned her smile.

She crawled back to the end of the bed and walked to the door.

"Hey Bella?" I said trying to find the right words.

She stopped in the doorway and turned back to me. "Yes Edward?"

"Um, thanks. For coming over to check on me. And for, well for taking care of me. I appreciate it."

She had the warmest, kindest, most beautiful smile. It was genuine and it was something I rarely saw on a girl. "No problem, Edward. That's what friends are for."

I exhaled loudly as I listened to her go down the stairs into the kitchen.

Friends. That title was really beginning to irritate me.

* * *

**Make my day guys! :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, but I'd like to own Edward F*** Cullen!**

**Thanks to Love-Of-Edward-Cullen for her help with this chapter! You know that's not the only reason I keep you around! :)**

* * *

EPOV

I awoke suddenly from what was one of the best dreams I'd ever had. It wasn't even sexual. I dreamt of Bella. I dreamt that she was sitting over me, caring for me while I was sick.

I smiled and stretched my achy body. I turned my head to look at the clock. Two am. I yawned and rolled the opposite way to go back to sleep and hopefully continue my dreams of her.

When I rolled over I bumped into something. I heard a slight groan and as my eyes adjusted I saw the small figure curled up into a little ball next to me.

It hadn't been a dream. Bella was really there, lying peacefully next to me in my bed. She hadn't left. She was still in her jeans and t-shirt and had been here for hours. I felt horrible. She must be uncomfortable in those clothes. She must have been hungry. She only had some toast with me earlier.

Yet she looked peaceful. She was breathing lightly and her tiny hands were folded under her cheek like you see children doing in movies. I watched as her expression changed from a slight frown to a half-smile. What was she dreaming about? Could I even dare to hope she was dreaming of me as I had been of her?

She let out a soft sigh and a piece of her hair fell onto her face. I slowly raised my hand and gently brushed it back over her shoulder. Was it wrong that I let my fingers linger longer than was necessary on the delicate skin of her cheek? Was it wrong that I wanted to take this girl in my arms and just hold her?

I honestly didn't believe girls like her existed. Good girls. Kind and genuine girls. All the ones I knew weren't after anything more than a good time and since I had nothing more to offer, I was happy to oblige.

Until now.

Bella mumbled something in her sleep and the crease in her forehead returned. I watched her stretch out her petite frame and I didn't have anywhere to go when she rolled closer to me and snuggled herself against my chest. Her fingers tangled themselves in my shirt and her head nestled under my chin.

My stomach flipped. I hadn't been sick in hours, so I knew it wasn't the flu making me feel this way.

I heaved a deep sigh and mentally berated myself. Finally I threw caution to the wind and embraced her. Each of my arms found their place around her and I hugged her to me. I revelled in her fresh sent. Even after hours of being cooped up in my dingy room she still smelled like sunshine.

Her body fit perfectly against mine. Each and every curve of her fit; from her modest breasts to the flat plane of her stomach to her narrow hips and down…It was like she was made for me.

As I held her this way, I realized my attraction to her wasn't what it was with other women. Although I had had many impure thoughts about her, now actually holding her in my arms, there was nothing but untainted joy. I was happy just to hold her. I was enjoying just listening to her breathe. I was content feeling her heartbeat against my chest.

I was Edward Fucking Cullen and I was royally screwed.

BPOV

I awoke to the sound of my growling stomach. I was starving. I opened my eyes and realized I wasn't in my own room. When I realized I was laying across Edward's chest I flew up.

"Sorry, Bella, did I wake you?" Edward asked, concern in his eyes.

"No, actually my stomach did," I replied shakily. I had been sleeping on him!

"Ya, it's been grumbling for a little while now," he chuckled.

I stared at him for a moment, stunned. "How long have you been awake?"

"About an hour," he replied casually.

"An hour? Why didn't you wake me up?" I asked incredulously. He had been watching me sleep for an hour? Oh God, I hope I hadn't talked in my sleep…

"Because, you looked so peaceful and I couldn't bear to interrupt your dreams."

He was smiling and it was beautiful. His hair was so devastatingly unruly I had to stop myself from leaning forward and running my fingers through it.

"Oh, well. Thanks, I guess." I started to get up off the bed, embarrassed for having thrown myself on him while I slept. He didn't look the least bit flustered. He looked…happy?

"Where are you going?" he asked.

"To the washroom, I generally do that when I get up," I laughed.

"Oh," he said sheepishly. "Right."

"You look much better today," I said crossing the room. I noticed the alarm clock said it was seven am. He had had a good night's sleep. Come to think of it, so had I.

"Do you think you can make it to school today?" I asked him.

"I'm not sure yet. I feel better, much better. Thanks to you of course."

I could feel myself blush. "It was nothing."

"It was really considerate of you and I truly appreciate it Bella," he said sincerely.

"Really, Edward. It's no big deal. I'm glad you feel better. Let me get cleaned up a bit and I'll go make us something to eat."

"No, let me do it. I think I'm ok. Besides, I only have one class today and it isn't until this afternoon. What about you?" he asked as he swung his legs over the side of the bed and slowly sat himself up.

I wanted to rush to his side and help him, but I thought better of it. Maybe we had had enough physical contact for a while.

"I have a class at noon and then I'm done," I answered him.

He simply nodded and stood up. "Go do whatever it is you women do in there and meet me downstairs. I'll make you something to eat."

"That's ok Edward, you don't-" he put his fingers against my lips as he walked by.

"Let me do this for you," he said. He removed his fingers and I realized that no matter what I told myself, for some reason I didn't think I could ever get enough physical contact with him.

I watched as he walked down the hall and went gingerly down the stairs. Then I turned and went to the washroom.

*****

Twenty minutes later I was sitting on the couch next to Edward eating oatmeal with fresh fruit. He had turned on cartoons and we were laughing easily.

"Good morning! You two look happy this fine day!" Emmett said buoyantly as he walked into the living room.

"Good morning Emmett," Edward said cautiously without looking away from the TV.

"How are _you _this morning Bella?" he asked me sweetly.

"I'm fine, thank you Emmett," I replied blushing. I knew he was teasing us because I had spent the night. But we hadn't done anything, so why did I feel so awkward?

"And how are _you _little brother?" he said, playfully ruffling Edward's hair.

"I'm recovering from the flu asshole, that's how I am. Go away." Edward said caustically.

"Oh, come on now Edward, be nice!" Emmett said and laughed. "You should go sit with Lady M if you're going to be like that." He walked out of the living room and I could hear him banging around in the kitchen.

"Lady M?" I asked, confused.

Edward sighed and put his empty bowl on the coffee table. "My piano," was all he said.

"You have a piano? You play? You _named _it?" The questions all came out in a rush.

"Yes, yes, and Emmett named it. Jackass…"

"Why Lady M? I mean, you don't have to tell me if you don't want to…" I realized that may be a personal thing.

He laughed cynically. "It stands for Lady Misery. He says I write my best music when I'm miserable and that by now I should be able to out-compose Beethoven." He rolled his eyes.

I sat there for a moment and then I burst out laughing. He turned to me with a disbelieving look on his face.

"I'm sorry! That's horrible of me! I shouldn't laugh," I said covering my mouth.

It was only a moment before he started laughing too. "It's ok. It is kind of funny when you think about it."

"Are you really miserable Edward?" I asked him.

His laughter faded and his eyes darkened. "I used to be."

"But now you're not?"

He didn't answer for what seemed like forever. He turned to me and looked me deep in the eyes. "I don't feel miserable when I'm with you Bella."

I didn't know what to say to that. Do you say 'thank you'? Do you say 'I don't feel miserable with you either'? So I answered with, "Can I hear you play?"

A grin slowly spread from ear to ear. "Come on." He stood up and grabbed my hand, leading me to the dining room. I hadn't seen this room as I hadn't really toured their place. There was no table. There was only a beautiful black baby grand piano.

"Edward, it's gorgeous," I said appreciatively.

"You should see my actual grand piano, it's even bigger."

What was with men and their obsession with size?

He sat down and patted the bench next to him. I walked over and accompanied him.

"What would you like to hear?" he asked wiggling his fingers playfully over the keys.

"Well, how about something miserable? Since, you know, it's apparently your best work."

His eyes darkened again and then he began to play. It was gloomy, his fingers constantly hovering over the lower scale of keys. But it was undeniably beautiful and haunting.

When he finished his fingers lingered on the keys and his eyes were closed.

"It was perfectly miserable in a beautiful way, Edward. Does it have a name?" I asked quietly.

"La Tentatrice," he said softly.

I didn't ask him what it meant. It was obvious it pained him. I felt bad for asking him to play something miserable, even though I was trying to be funny.

"Will you play me something else? Something a little more upbeat? Maybe something that I would know…" I said and bumped my shoulder into his in a playful gesture.

In an instant his eyes were smiling again and he began to play. I had never seen anything so unbelievably sexy in my life. The way he closed his eyes when he played and the way his fingers moved nimbly over the keys was very sensual.

Holy crap, I was actually getting turned on watching this messy-haired, pajama-clad, piano man. I was in trouble.

When he finished the piece he turned to me on the bench. "Better?"

"I wouldn't necessarily say better. Much more upbeat though," I said and giggled.

"Do you play Bella?" he asked.

"No, but I would love to," I said honestly.

"Well, then I'll have to give you lessons sometime," he replied, smiling.

I got shivers. Just picturing him behind me on this bench, his arms around me, whispering instructions in my ear made me blush.

"That would be…fun," I said lamely.

He chuckled and got up from the bench. "I should probably go get cleaned up. I must be disgusting," he said pulling at his grey t-shirt.

I wanted to tell him he was perfect, but somehow that didn't seem fitting. "Ya, I should probably get going home. I need to get ready for class."

"Oh, right. Would you like me to drive you?" he asked sweetly.

"No, I think I'd like to walk. I only live a few blocks from here, remember?" I answered.

"Are you sure? A gentleman would insist on driving you home," he continued.

"I don't need a gentleman. I need you to take your dirty butt up to the shower and then rest so you'll be able to go to class. Don't worry about me, I'll be fine," I said shoving him towards the stairs.

"Will you text me when you get home so I know you're safe?" he said, looking down at his feet.

"Of course, now go," I laughed.

He wasn't completely without a chivalrous bone and he walked me to the door, grabbing my bag off the floor and handing it to me. "Thank you again, Bella. You don't know how much I appreciate you looking after me."

I smiled and did the first thing that came naturally to me. I walked up to him, placed my hands on his chest, stood on my tip toes and kissed him lightly on the cheek. "You're welcome Edward."

Then I turned and began walking home, a curious spring in my step.

*****

EPOV

The week flew by quickly. After I had got out of a cool shower on Tuesday, thanks to Bella's "innocent" kiss, I went to my phone. She had done as she said she would and text messaged me to let me know she was home safe.

I hadn't seen her since she left me standing there, stunned, in my doorway. I knew she was just being friendly when she kissed me goodbye, but I still couldn't shake the feeling of her soft yet searing lips on my cheek.

I felt that maybe a little distance was good for us right now. Maybe it would give me a chance to regroup and clear my head. Maybe I could find a way to hurry up and win this stupid bet.

But every time I thought about it my stomach felt sick. It had only been two weeks and I really hadn't spent _that _much time with Bella, but I was hooked. I was hooked on how extraordinarily different she was. I was hooked on her beauty, her kindness, and her sincerity.

I couldn't hurt her. I _wouldn't _hurt her. Not if I could help it.

I grumbled as I climbed out of bed and went to shower. I got ready for school in silence. I was walking towards the kitchen when I heard Jasper and Emmett arguing.

"It has to end Em. What do you think Alice and Rose would do it they found out?" Jasper said heatedly.

"Fuck that! A bet's a bet," Emmett replied angrily.

They stopped talking as I entered the kitchen. "What's going on?"

"I think we should call off the bet before it gets out of hand," Jasper answered me.

"No! No fucking way. We all agreed, right Edward?" Emmett turned to me, a glint in his eye.

Before I could answer Emmett's phone was going off in the other room and he stormed out of the to answer it.

Jasper sighed. "He's so god damn competitive."

There was a knock at the door. "I'll get it," he said in a resigned voice. He came back a few moments later, Bella walking shyly behind him.

"Good morning Edward," she said and smiled.

"Hi Bella," I stammered. She looked beautiful. She was wearing a pair of tight jeans and a blue form-fitting t-shirt. I could see every curve of her body and my mind betrayed me by remembering how each one of those curves had been pressed up against me the other day.

"If you don't have plans, I thought maybe we could walk to school together? I have class at 8:30 too…" she said bashfully.

Before I could open my mouth to answer her, Jasper spoke. "Maybe you should, uh, think about what I said." He clapped me on the shoulder as he passed. "See you in class Bella." Then he left the kitchen.

"Think about what?" Bella asked curiously.

"Oh nothing, just guy stuff," I answered as honestly as I could. I sighed deeply and just stood there staring at her.

She looked at her watch. "If you don't want to walk with me, that's ok," she said blushing.

I looked at my own watch. It was nearly eight. I knew she was one of those punctual people and even though we had a half an hour to walk ten minutes, she wouldn't want to take a chance at being late.

"No I want to walk with you," I told her honestly. I would walk anywhere with this girl. I would walk to hell for Bella, which was exactly where I was headed if I didn't straighten things out and fast.

She smiled brightly and waited a few more minutes while I gathered my things. Then we set off towards the college.

The conversation was light, yet minimal. Things felt easy enough outwardly but the unease in the pit of my stomach left me breathless. We reached the school with plenty of time before class, but I needed a chance to think.

"Shall I walk you to your class?" I asked politely.

She looked at me with shrewd eyes. "Is there something wrong Edward?"

I didn't know what to say. I shook my head. "Of course not." I forced a smile.

She stared at me for a moment then slightly moved her head from side to side. "My class is in here. I'll be fine."

I nodded and waited for her as she walked to the doors of the building. "Bella?"

She stopped and turned back to me expectantly.

"See you in class."

She smiled and turned to go through the doors. Then I walked across the quad to the biology building. I almost didn't go in. I knew I wouldn't be able to concentrate. But I had missed this class on Monday due to my flu. I couldn't miss another.

Responsible Edward was coming out to play. While he was here he decided that tonight was the night. When I got home I would talk to Emmett and Jasper. Tonight I would call off the bet.

*****

I sat next to Bella in our fem class in their usual front row seats. I could feel the warmth coming from her sitting on my left. I casually put my arm on the armrest next her and brushed against her skin.

She turned and looked at me shyly. I smiled at her.

Then I heard it. Angry heels clicking down the aisle towards us. I looked over my shoulder and saw Alice storming our way, Jasper trailing behind her with an apologetic look on his face.

I turned straight ahead and cursed mentally.

I saw her out of the corner of my eye. She stomped around the front row of seats and stopped right in front of me.

Slowly I raised my head to meet the raging fire in her eyes. One hand was on her hip the other was pointing directly at me. Then she opened her mouth to speak.

Her voice was quiet but full of malice, "You. Come with me. Now."

I gulped and rose silently from my seat.

I was Edward Fucking Cullen and I was absolutely petrified.

* * *

**Thanks for all of your kind reviews! I love when you guys tell me your favourite parts! So I have a question for you RPatz lovers out there...Do you ladies (and guys of course!) think he's hot as himself or just as Edward? Kind of a random question, I know, but what can I say? I'm a random girl! Let me know your thoughts!! :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello My Lovelies! I'm sorry this is such a short chapter, but it kinda made sense to stop it here. I will update again soon, I promise! (If anyone cares that much! lol!) So, I hope I did Alice justice in this chapter. I know a lot of you were waiting for her to grill Edward, and we all know he deserves it! Don't forget to review to let me know what you thought! Let me know if I'm on the right track!!! Thanks Everyone!!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight...if I did I would be on vacation in the Bahamas, not at my parents house :) lol!**

* * *

EPOV

I took a deep breath and stood up. I was easily a foot taller than Alice, but she scared the shit out of me. I could practically see her shaking with fury.

"Alice, what is it? What's going on?" Bella asked standing up next to me.

Alice's eyes softened for a moment as she turned to Bella. "Nothing Bells, Edward and I just have some business to take care of."

"Business? What kind of business?" she asked warily.

I turned to Bella and put my hands on her shoulders. "This is between Alice and I. Don't worry about it. Will you take notes for me?" I tried to be as calm as possible, but I felt like a little kid who got caught misbehaving by his mother.

She looked from me to Alice, then back to me. "If you're sure…"

"It's fine," Alice said shortly. "Let's go." She motioned to me and we left the classroom. We walked out of the building and I followed sullenly behind her.

She stopped in the middle of the quad. There were people everywhere, out enjoying the sunshine. "You want to have this conversation here?" I asked incredulously.

"Trust me Edward, it's for your safety. There's too many witnesses out here," she said icily.

I dropped my head and I felt my stomach churn. "Alice, I-"

"Oh no you don't! You don't get to talk, you get to listen! Bella is like a sister to me and I already gave you one chance to do this right. Now Jasper tells me it was all a _bet_? You bet those two idiots that you could sleep with Bella? You have some nerve! That is sick on so many levels!" She was almost gasping. Her tiny hands were in fists and she was standing not six inches away from me. I felt like I should be on my knees so she could properly look down on me while she gave me the lecture I deserved.

"Look, Jasper suggested we call the bet off and I was going to do it tonight! I swear! I just didn't get a chance today and-" I started, but she cut me off.

"I don't care whether you were going to call it off or not. The point is, you made a twisted bet and Bella was what-? The target _and _the prize?"

"No! No-"

"I gave you a chance Edward. I stood up for you even though Rose said you didn't deserve Bella. I _helped _you! And this whole time, everything was based on a god damn lie!"

"Alice, please. Please let me explain-" I began.

"What is there to explain, Edward?" She crossed her arms in front of her chest.

"Jasper, he shouldn't have told you. I was going to make this right no matter what Emmett said…" I started but I sort of ran out of steam. The look in her eyes said I wasn't getting anywhere.

"Jasper shouldn't have made that bet in the first place. He knows better than that. If his sisters knew…and trust me, he isn't off the hook yet. Spewing garbage to me about taking fem classes to learn respect for women! If you ask me, all three of you need to learn some respect. Not just for women, but for yourselves too!" her voice was raising steadily.

Then it happened. I didn't mean for it to and I felt like a complete tool, but the tears came. I was standing there in front of a five-foot-nothing woman surrounded by curious onlookers and I was crying like a girl.

"I'm sorry, are you crying? Oh no, no, no! You don't have the right to cry," she said frigidly.

Her words stunned me but I wiped my face. "Alice, I can't even begin to tell you how absolutely right you are. I deserve everything you're giving me right now and more-"

"You're damn right you do!" she interrupted.

"Please, Alice. I fucked up, we all did. But I'm telling you, I'm a different person since I met Bella." I took a deep breath but Alice was rolling her eyes.

"Like I haven't heard that line before. Please."

"I know this sounds completely lame since I've only known Bella for a couple weeks, but I have changed Alice. I'm starting to remember who I used to be and it's all because of her. She is amazing, she truly is. I've never known anyone like her-" Alice opened her mouth to cut me off but I held up my hand to stop her.

"Please, just please let me say this then I will do whatever it is you ask of me…" I waited for her response. I figured I might get a little farther with her if letting me speak was her decision.

"Make it good Cullen," she said bitterly.

"I never used to be like this…I know what people say about me and I don't care. Well, I didn't until now. Bella deserves something more and I never felt that I had anything worth giving. But she makes me want to be a better man, Alice. I know it's ridiculous since we haven't known each other very long, but I'm falling for her. Not just because she's beautiful but because she's so intelligent and funny and caring. She's not like anyone I've ever met. I feel like Emmett picked her for a reason. I feel like I wouldn't have come out of my stupid arrogant shell and talked to someone like Bella if it weren't for this fucking bet. I know that doesn't justify it in the least, but truly Alice, I think I'm falling in love with her."

There it was. I hadn't even meant to say it but as soon as the words passed my lips I knew they were true.

I stood there silently. I had bared my soul to Bella's best friend. Now I just had to await my fate. In my case Alice was the judge, jury, and if the situation called for it, the executioner.

She sighed deeply. She turned her back on me and I thought all was lost, but she was just walking over to a bench to sit down.

I followed her and wiped a betraying tear from my face. I sat down beside her and looked at her pleadingly.

"Bella is special, Edward. She is all those things you said and more. But she's fragile. She's been broken and slowly she's putting herself back together. I can't have you do to her what Jake did," she said softly. I think the sadness in her voice for Bella scared me more than her fury.

"I don't know what happened with this Jake guy, but I swear to you Alice, I wouldn't have slept with her. I wouldn't have allowed this bet to go on. I couldn't hurt her that way," I said sincerely. "Please Alice, just…give me a chance to make this right."

"You have to tell her," she stated simply.

"What?" I thought I might have misheard what she said.

"You have to tell her. If you don't, any relationship you may have with her will be built on a lie."

I leaned over and rested my elbows on my knees and dropped my head. "I know…I will tell her."

"You have to do it soon. The longer this drags on the harder it will be," she said wisely.

I nodded my head.

She got up and stood in front of me. "You have two weeks. If you haven't told her by then, I will. If you tell her and she still accepts you, I won't have to tear you limb from limb. I can't guarantee you're safe from Rose though."

I put my head up and looked into her eyes. They were searching me for any signs that she should doubt me. I hoped that while she stood there looking back into my eyes she could see the determination there.

"This is your last chance Cullen," she said as she turned to walk away. "Don't make me regret this, and don't fuck it up."

_I won't._

BPOV

I sat restlessly on the couch waiting for Alice to get home. Her Friday classes ran later than mine. I was anxious to talk to her since neither she nor Edward had made it back to class.

At a quarter past five I heard the front door open. A few moments later Alice walked into the living room and flopped herself down next to me.

"How was class?" I asked her.

"Fine. What should we have for dinner?" She shot back off the couch and headed to the kitchen. She was standing there staring into the fridge when I walked in.

"You waiting for a four-course meal to fly out of there?" I laughed, quoting my mother.

"Huh? Oh, I was just daydreaming," she said and closed the fridge door.

"Ok, Alice, what's going on?" I asked crossing my arms over my chest.

Alice leaned back against the counter and sighed. "Bella, I love you, you know that right?"

This couldn't be good…

"Yes, I know that."

"And you know I wouldn't do anything that I thought might cause you any kind of harm?" she asked.

"Of course, Alice. What is this about?" I said becoming slightly frustrated.

"Bella, they say a river must run it's natural course. In this case, you're the river. I can't really elaborate, I just need you to trust me and run this course on your own," she said. She had walked over and placed her hands on my shoulders. "Can you understand that?"

I thought for a moment. Alice had always been there for me. She'd been there through scrapped knees and broken bones; through bad dates and even worse relationships. I knew, like she had said, she'd never put me in a potentially harmful situation, whatever kind it may be. Though I was still curious, I knew I could trust her.

"Yes, I can understand that," I said and smiled.

"Thanks, Bella." She looked relieved. "Now, what should we have for dinner? I have to eat before Jasper picks me up." She began rummaging through the cupboards.

I was about to help her when I heard my phone ring. I grabbed it off the table by the front door and answered it. "Hello?"

"Hi Bella, it's Edward."

I was pleasantly surprised. "Hi Edward."

"How was class today?" he asked.

"Fine, I guess. How was…your, well, whatever it was with Alice?" I questioned.

"Um, well, that's what I wanted to talk to you about. Do you think we could get together tonight?" he asked breathlessly.

He wanted to get together and talk. Talk about his "meeting" with Alice. This could either be really good or really bad, and I had no idea which way it might go.

"Sure," I said a bit reluctantly.

"Great. Do you think I could come over around seven?"

"Ya, that would be fine. Alice and Rose have dates tonight. Big surprise, huh?" I chuckled.

"Ya, big surprise," he repeated. "So I'll see you in a little while then?"

"Ok, see you," I answered, then we hung up.

I could feel my palms start to sweat. He hadn't sounded like himself on the phone. He had been pulled out of class by an incensed Alice who couldn't tell me why but got all philosophical when I asked her about it. He wanted to come over and talk about it.

I didn't like the squirmy feeling in my stomach. I hadn't known Edward long, but I was really starting to have…feelings…for him. Strong ones that terrified me.

I was afraid. What could he possibly need to talk to me about? I was afraid whatever it was might take away the tingly feeling I had whenever I thought about him. I was afraid it would make me have to shut my heart down again.

I was afraid whatever was said tonight might take Edward Cullen away from me and I wasn't ready for that.

* * *


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello My Lovelies! I just wanted to take say thank you to all who review. Your kind words and ideas are what inspire me to continue with this story! Thanks for sticking with me!!**

**Disclaimer: Ya ya I don't own Twilight.**

* * *

EPOV

As I walked up the steps of Bella's front porch I felt my stomach flip. I was more nervous now than I had been at my first piano recital when I was seven. I had rehearsed the words I was going to say to Bella a thousand times in my head. I had no idea how she was going to take this.

Best case scenario, she would be really angry but eventually forgive me. Worst case…well I didn't want to think about it, because I knew the worst thing that could happen would be if Bella told me to go to hell where I belonged.

I wasn't ready for that.

But, Alice was right. I had to tell Bella about the stupid bet. No, not stupid; completely idiotic and reckless and…

I stood in front of the door like an idiot, raising my hand to knock, then dropping it out of anxiety. I raised it again but instead of knocking I ran it through my hair. Once more I raised it and paused only to hear a soft giggle to my left. I looked over to see Bella sitting on a wicker love seat reading my copy of The Scarlett Letter.

"What's got your tighty whiteys in a knot, Edward?" she said and laughed. She put the book over the arm of the seat and stared at me. Her attempt at making light of this situation reassured me. Slightly.

"For your information, Bella, I do not wear tighty whiteys," I replied sitting down next to her.

"So you're a boxer guy then?" she asked, blushing.

"Why are you so interested in what kind of underwear I like, Bella? Have you been thinking about me in them?" I said, raising one eyebrow. At least teasing her was starting to calm me down. I could do this. I'm Edward fuckin' Cullen. I could make this work.

She began blushing profusely at my questioning. "No, I…I was just, I wasn't…I don't care what you like to wear under your pants…" She was stammering and it was the cutest thing I'd ever seen.

"But you _have _been thinking about what's under my pants?" I asked, trying to hold in my chuckle.

"NO! That's not what I meant-" I couldn't help myself. I started to laugh. This girl had a way of washing away my fears. I reached over and pulled her into my lap. I tickled her sides and teased her some more about her awkward slip.

For just a minute I didn't care about anything. Even though I knew there was no getting around this conversation, in that moment it was just Bella and I. It could be the last one I would have with her and I intended to savour it.

"Edward stop!" she cried. "My stomach hurts!" She was clutching her stomach and gasping for breath.

"I had no idea you are so ticklish Bella," I teased her again.

"There's a lot you still don't know about me," she replied casually.

In that instant I realized two things: one, she hadn't gotten off my lap. Instead, she had wrapped one arm around my neck and propped herself up more comfortably. She liked being near me. Two, she said there was a lot I _still _didn't know about her. That implied that she intended to let me get to know her.

My heart soared…and then it did a nose dive. What if after I told her about the bet the worst did happen?

I felt nauseous.

I shook my head to clear my thoughts and turned to look at Bella. Her face was mere inches from mine. I could feel her sweet breath fan across my cheek. I lowered my eyes to her full red lips. They were slightly parted and I just about died when her tongue flitted out and moistened her bottom lip. Then she gently bit down on that lip.

I forced myself to look into her eyes. I nearly gasped when I did. There was such a mix of emotions playing out in those chocolate depths. I had never really taken the time to look into a woman's eyes so deeply, but something told me that even if I had, it would never, ever, have compared to looking into Bella's eyes.

She was an open book. I could read the fear and the hesitancy in the way her eyebrows knitted slightly together. But I could also see the excitement and desire there as well. She was waiting for me; waiting to see which of her emotions I would play on.

I knew it was wrong, so wrong, but I so desperately wanted to kiss her before I might have to let her go. I knew it was wrong when I slid one hand slowly up her back and nestled it in her hair. I knew it was wrong when I placed my other hand under her chin, gently tilting her face up to mine.

I knew it was wrong when I leaned in and…

"Oh!" Bella nearly fell off my lap when her phone rang loudly on the table next to us.

I heaved a great sigh. Was it a sigh of frustration, or relief? I couldn't tell.

Bella gave me an apologetic look and picked up her phone. She looked at it quickly and slid off my lap.

"Sorry, it's my mom," she said and blushed.

"Please, don't mind me," I said, running my hands through my hair forcefully.

She answered the phone and I could hear a woman's voice on the other end. Bella's face immediately turned to one of shock, then to one of great sadness.

I reached over and took her hand as I saw the tears form and leak silently from her eyes. She was nodding her head but she wasn't replying verbally to what her mother was saying.

My heart nearly broke when she squeezed my hand for comfort.

I squeezed back.

She ended the call about ten minutes later and set the phone back down on the table in silence.

"Bella? Is everything alright?" I asked softly.

She shook her head.

"Would you like to tell me about it?"

She took a deep breath and her tears came in earnest, flowing freely down her pale cheeks. "My Grandma died," she choked out.

"Oh Bella, I'm so sorry Love," I said tenderly and pulled her back into my lap. She threw her arms around my neck and sobbed. I rubbed my hands up and down her back, trying my best to comfort this sorrowful beauty.

There was no need for words as I held her for ages while the sun set silently, leaving us in the peace of the moonlight.

I looked down and pushed her hair back off her lovely face. I realized then that Bella had cried herself to sleep. I snuck a peek at my watch. It was only ten o'clock but Bella would have to be up early in the morning to catch her flight. She had made arrangements with her mother to get on the next flight to Phoenix to be with her.

As gently as I could, I rose up off the love seat and carried Bella into the house. She only stirred slightly as I carried her up the stairs and down the hall. I peeked into the bedrooms trying to discern which one could be Bella's. There was no way either of the first two could be hers. One had violently pink bedding, while the other had posters of cars on the walls.

The last room I looked in was undoubtedly Bella's. Books cluttered the room in casual disarray. The bedding was a soft purple and there were pictures of her with various people lining the walls. This room was soft and feminine, much like the angel who slept in it.

I crossed the room to the bed and laid her down lightly. I bent over her and removed her shoes. A small smile crossed my lips when I removed her butterfly socks. The smile grew larger when I noticed her delicate toes were painted an atrocious shade of pink.

Alice.

I stood there for a moment debating on whether or not I should remove her shorts. They looked uncomfortable, but at the same time I didn't want her to think I was trying to get fresh with her.

_Get fresh? Christ, Cullen, you've got it bad…_

In the end her modesty won out. If she knew I'd seen her in her panties, she'd probably be embarrassed. So instead I lifted her legs and pulled back the blanket so I could cover her up. If she was uncomfortable she could always remove them later.

Once she was tucked safely under the coversI leaned down and kissed her forehead softly. She stirred slightly but didn't wake.

I remained there for a few moments to make sure she was out before I exited her room. I walked back downstairs and out on the porch. I had made a decision. I grabbed her phone and looked through her address book. When I found the number I was looking for I dialled it hesitantly.

It rang once…twice…three times…

"Hi Bella!"

"Alice, it's Edward, Bella needs you. Do you think you could come home?" I asked her.

"Edward, I swear to God-" she started, her voice instantly changing from her normally chipper tone to the threatening one I had the displeasure of knowing.

"No, Alice it's not that. I didn't get a chance to tell her. It's her Grandmother, she passed away," I explained.

"Oh no! Oh Bella! Let me talk to her!" She shouted into the phone.

"She's asleep. She made arrangements to catch a flight to Phoenix tomorrow morning. I thought maybe you could pack her a bag or something. Besides, she'll need you to comfort her if she wakes up," I said.

"I'll be home in ten minutes," she said and hung up the phone.

I went back into the house and sat down at the bottom of the stairs. I put my elbows on my knees and hung my head. I knew I had done the right thing in calling Alice. Bella would need her.

True to her word Alice rushed in the door ten minutes later. She breezed past me without a word and went up the stairs to check on Bella.

I sighed heavily, hoping she wouldn't kick me out. I needed to be here. I needed to know Bella was ok.

At midnight I heard her emerge from Bella's room. I turned to see her standing at the top of the stairs. She looked at me for a moment before speaking.

"Bella is awake. She's upset, obviously, but she wants to see you," she said, crossing her arms in front of her.

I stood and walked slowly up the stairs. As I was about to pass her, Alice put a tiny hand on my arm. "Thank you for taking care of her Edward."

I was afraid I'd ruin the moment with empty words that couldn't express how I truly felt, so I merely nodded.

Although I really wanted to get this whole affair sorted out, tonight was about Bella. She had enough to worry about right now. I would tell her next week when she got back from Phoenix.

I straightened my shoulders and walked silently down the hall to Bella's room and went in, ready and willing to do whatever it took to be the source of Bella's healing and not the cause of her wounds.

BPOV

I sat on the edge of my bed waiting tentatively for Edward. I was shocked when Alice told me he hadn't left. I needed to see him; to apologize for crying all over him. I also needed to thank him.

I straightened up when I heard his soft knock at the door. "Come in."

He opened the door and stood there hesitantly. He shoved a hand in his already wild hair and looked at me. "Bella…you should get back to sleep. You have to get up early."

Really? He was worried about how much sleep I got? He was worried about _me_? I was worried about myself. It had been almost two years since Jake had broken my heart and since then I had no interest in letting any guy close to me. I didn't need a guy to worry about me. I could take care of myself.

But now, staring across the room into the most dazzling pair of green eyes all I wanted was to let him take care of me. I revelled in the fact that he worried about me. That meant he _cared _about me. I was starting to think I might be ready to _let _Edward Cullen care for me.

"I'll be ok. I can sleep on the plane if I have to," I said and shrugged.

He was still standing in the doorway looking all kinds of beautiful so I patted the bed next to me. His lips turned up into an adorable smirk and he crossed the room.

"How are you feeling?" he asked as he took his place facing me.

"I'm sad. But I know it will be worse tomorrow when I see my mom. She and my grandma were really close," I answered truthfully.

"I'm very sorry to hear that, Bella. I hope you'll both be ok," he said tenderly.

"Thank you. I'm sure we will." I wiped a tear that had crept out of my eye before it could fall down my face. I didn't want to start bawling all over again.

He reached forward and tucked a stray curl behind my ear. I looked up and our eyes met. There was compassion there, and a bit of melancholy.

"Edward, I'm sorry for crying and acting like a crazy woman earlier. I just wanted you to know even though you had every right to run for the hills I appreciate that you stayed with me," I said, lowering my eyes.

Like he had done earlier on the porch, he placed his fingers under my chin and tilted my face up to his. "Firstly Bella, I never thought you acted like a crazy woman. You acted like a person who just found out a loved one passed away. You were grieving, you still are, and that's ok. Stop wiping away those tears," he said taking my hand in his, effectively stopping me from swiping at another. "Let them fall."

I nodded my head and felt as another leaked out and left a warm trail down my cheek.

"Secondly, I could never have left you. It would take a lot more than a few tears to drive me away from you Bella."

He moved up the bed and settled himself back against the headboard. Then he held his arms open for me. I sniffled and crawled up against him. I laid my face against his chest and felt his arms wrap securely around me.

I loved his strength. I loved the feeling of his strong arms around me. They made me feel small and beautiful even at a time when I felt anything but.

I took a deep cleansing breath and smiled when he tilted his head down and rested his cheek on the top of my head. The sound of his heart beating soothed me. I yawned.

"Bella?" he said softly, almost reverently.

"Yes Edward?"

"Please, don't ever apologize for being yourself," he said. I felt him kiss the top of my head sweetly.

I nodded.

"Sleep now, Bella," he whispered.

I closed my eyes and just let myself go. It didn't take me long to drift off into a peaceful sleep in this man's arms. Something I was finally sure I could get used to.

*****

I could hear the alarm going off but I didn't want to get up. I was much too comfortable where I was. I was laying in the crook of Edward's arm with my hand on his chest. The feel of his heart beating under my palm was calming.

I wasn't ready to leave the comfort of his arms. I didn't want to get on that plane and face the death of my Grandmother and my mother's sorrow. Renee was such a free spirit; always so happy go lucky that it physically pained me to see her upset.

But that damn alarm kept going off.

Edward groaned. I looked up and a small smile crossed my lips. He had one arm slug over his eyes and his lips turned down into a scowl.

"I'm the one who should be frowning," I said playfully.

Instantly his arm flew off his face and he looked down at me, concern and remorse filling his eyes.

"I'm sorry, Bella! You're right, you must be-" he started frantically before I cut him off.

"Edward, it's ok, I was just teasing you."

"I know, but still. It was insensitive of me. Here," he said sliding out of the bed. "You get ready to go and I'll go make you some breakfast."

I sat up and looked at him. His t-shirt was all wrinkly and his hair was a delicious mess. Then it dawned on me, "Are we going to make these sleepovers a weekly habit?"

His brows knitted together for a moment, but when he realized I was teasing him again he smiled.

"Only if you want to," he said and winked.

I laughed easily. Teasing him was keeping my mind off of what was coming. I wished he could come with me. If only I had him there to comfort me when I had to face the inevitable.

I sighed, knowing he couldn't. But at least I had something to look forward to when I returned home. When I thought about it, two weeks was not nearly enough time to have spent with someone before sharing a bed with them…twice. But there was just something about Edward. I had never been a believer in fate, or love at first sight, or any of that stuff. I was a realist and realists didn't believe in that kind of nonsense.

Looking at Edward now redefined "realism" for me. Now it meant that I believed in what was real for _me_, and two weeks or not, I knew the chemistry I felt with Edward was, in fact, _real_.

It was tangible, it was palpable, it was beautiful.

I rose from my place on the bed and walked over to hug him. "Thanks for being such a great," I stuttered, "_Friend_."

That word didn't feel like enough, but I didn't want to push anything just yet.

"Of course, Bella," he replied, hugging me back. "Now let me go get you that breakfast."

*****

I stood facing Edward on the porch. He had just put my suitcase in Alice's car and come back up to say goodbye.

We just stood there, staring into each others eyes when Alice blared the horn. I looked over at her and she tapped her wrist. I nodded then turned back to Edward.

"Well, I'll see you when I get back," I said quietly.

"Have a safe trip, Bella," he replied.

"I will."

"If you need…anything…you have my number."

"I know."

"Bella-" he said more forcefully. "There's something I really need to tell you before you go." He looked like he was struggling with something.

I waited patiently for him to continue.

Alice honked the horn again.

He opened his mouth but no words came out.

"What is it? What did you want to tell me?" I asked.

He ran his hands through his hair again and sighed. "I'll miss you, Bella."

"I'll miss you too, Edward."

And with that I left him standing silently on the porch. I hadn't even left yet and I already couldn't wait to get back home.

* * *


	10. Chapter 10

**Thanks so much to all of those who have shared their thoughts and awesome ideas with me! You guys crack me up! Not only that, but your kind words inspire me to keep going!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight**

* * *

EPOV

"Edward, you're fucking _pining_!" Emmett said and punched my shoulder.

"Fuck off, Emmett!" I punched him back.

Emmett opened his mouth to say something else but Jasper cut in.

"Drop it, Em."

Emmett grabbed his beer and took a long swig. "I'm just sayin'," he said morosely.

"Well say it in a less public place. Now isn't the time," Jasper continued. We were sitting in a local restaurant having a 'civilized' meal as none of us felt like cooking dinner.

"We need to discuss the bet," Jasper said after a few moments of silence.

"What bet? As far as you two are concerned, the bet is already fucked…" Emmett stated. "Why the bloody hell did you have to go and be all noble? Confessing to Alice…" Emmett shook his head in disappointment.

"I couldn't lie to her. I really care about Alice and Bella is her best friend. It wasn't right what we were doing. Haven't you told Rose?" Jasper asked him.

I lifted my head up so I could look at Emmett when he answered. He shifted uncomfortably in his seat. "I didn't have to. Your fucking girlfriend did!"

"Language Emmett! Christ!" Jasper exclaimed. "And don't talk about Alice that way. She did nothing wrong."

Good thing we were sitting in a remote corner of the restaurant.

"She had no business telling Rose!" Emmett argued.

"They're best friends! Of course she was going to tell her!" Jasper argued back.

"Then why didn't she tell Bella too? Then we'd all be suffering equally! Instead, Eddie over there gets to just carry on like none of this happened!"

Jasper's eyes grew wide and he went silent. He looked at Emmett then across the table to me. He wasn't getting in the middle of this one.

I drew in a deep breath and looked at my brother. "If you think for one second I'm not suffering you are fucking mental," I said coldly. "What is your idea of suffering anyways? Rosalie won't let you in her pants?"

"Don't you dare-"

"No, don't _you _dare! Are your feelings for Rosalie so superficial that your suffering is purely physical?" I didn't wait for him to answer. "Well mine aren't! This may have started off as a god damn bet, but now it's serious. Don't think for one second that my suffering is any less substantial than yours. I have to tell Bella she was the target of an idiotic college bet and take the chance at losing the one girl that's ever meant anything to me."

I was seething. I waited for him to answer this time and when he didn't I continued. "Ya, the bet is off. I lost. I don't give a shit. If you want to hold me to my end of the bargain that's fine. Because if I lose Bella, I could care less if I ever look at another woman, much less have meaningless sex with one!"

I got up from the table, threw some cash down on it and walked away.

_I can't lose her. Not like this…_

*****

I was sitting on the steps of our back porch when I heard the patio door slide open. I wasn't looking forward to another confrontation with my brother.

"Hey," Jasper said. "Mind if I sit down?"

I shook my head. I rubbed the back of my neck, trying to sooth away my tension.

"Fuck, Jazz, am I crazy?" I asked him.

"What do you mean?"

"I've only know Bella for two weeks and I'm already professing my love for her to her best friend and fighting with my own brother over her."

Jasper thought for a moment. "Well, if you're crazy, then I'm crazy too. I know exactly how you feel. I've known Alice just as long, but man, after that kiss at the club…"

"Ya, that was some kiss," I said and chuckled.

"Fucking life altering, I'd say. I'm going to marry that girl. Tell me that doesn't sound crazy," he replied quietly.

I didn't answer.

"Look, Edward, sometimes people just have a connection. Some people get lucky and find that person they're meant to be with. I know that's how it is for Alice and I. I can see that's how it is for you and Bella, too."

"Bella…" I sighed her name and hung my head in my hands. Jasper sensed where my thoughts were headed, as he usually did.

"You're doing the right thing, Edward," Jasper said.

I nodded.

"I'm sorry for my part in all of this."

"Why are you sorry? It's not like you knew any of this would happen," I answered.

"I know, but still…you were starting to be…well _you _again. It was nice. I feel like I haven't seen the real you since Tanya."

"Are you seriously bringing her up right now?" I asked incredulously.

"I know, I know. But you have to admit, things changed because of Tanya. _You _changed because of Tanya."

"Would you stop saying her name! You've already said it three times, I feel like the witch is going to crawl out of a mirror now or something!"

Jasper was quiet for a moment and then he started laughing.

I couldn't help it, I laughed too.

"It's good to see you're able to find a laugh in this…But seriously, Edward. I miss you, the _real _you. I don't care what Emmett says. He might think being a…what do chicks call it-? A man whore?"

I cringed and nodded my head.

"Well Emmett might think that's still cool, but you and I both know that's not who you are. Tanya may not have wanted a smart boyfriend, but I think Bella would," Jasper said, placing a hand on my shoulder.

"I don't even know what Bella would want. I haven't had enough time to find out. I know I have to tell her but the thought of losing her already is…" I couldn't finish.

"I know. I thought for sure Alice was going to leave me when I told her, but boy does that little pixie have ways of making a man suffer!" he shook his head and whistled.

I snorted. I had faced her wrath on two occasions, and I could only imagine what Jasper was going through.

"Look, Tanya fucked you up, I get that. But don't be who she turned you into, be yourself. You have a lot to offer, regardless of what she said or how she made you feel about yourself. Be honest with yourself. Be honest with Bella. Just tell her how you feel. She's intelligent, I'm sure she'll understand."

"That's easy for you to say," I said and began rubbing my neck again.

"Trust me, Edward. It's for the best." He stood up and walked back into the house.

I sat there for a while longer just thinking. Was Jasper right? Did I have something worth while to offer Bella?

Tanya hadn't thought so.

She was two years older than I was. I was bumped into higher level courses in high school because my regular grade level courses weren't 'properly challenging' me according to my teachers. Tanya thought I was hot or whatever and she sort of inducted me into her crowd. I was incredibly shy in my new classes and I thought she really cared about me.

Famous last words…

She decided dating a 'brainiac' wasn't good for her image so she did her best to turn me into the boyfriend she thought she deserved. But when I couldn't chalk up to her expectations she told me I was 'useless and I'd never have anything offer a woman other than a proper fucking'.

Her words, not mine…

Thus, Man Whore On Campus emerged. Ya, some sob story. I'd hidden my smart self and apparently lost all rationale in the process.

Not anymore. Jasper was right. I did have something to offer Bella. I had _myself_. My _real _self. And if after I told her about the bet she still wanted me, I'd be the best Edward fucking Cullen I could be.

Not only for Bella, but for me.

_Ahh…smart Edward was finding his way back…._

BPOV

It had been a long four days. Now, as the plane descended, I thought back to the time I had spent in Phoenix. It was mostly a blur.

On Saturday Renee's husband Phil met me at the airport. We drove home in awkward silence. Renee met me at the door and pulled me into a rib-shattering embrace. We cried. Then I assumed my usual role as caretaker while Renee grieved.

Sunday was a blur. Renee's siblings arrived with their respective families. We ate, we drank, we told stories about grandma. I sat there in a daze, feeling a little guilty that while my family talked about her, I was thinking about Edward. Grandma and I had been close, I'm sure she wouldn't mind…

The funeral was on Monday. It was like any other funeral. I held Renee's hand through the entire ceremony, in an attempt to comfort her. I said goodbye to my grandmother, asking her to be with me and to watch over Renee. We buried her in a beautiful corner of the cemetery. There was a big tree that shaded her resting place. It was peaceful there. Somehow I found my own comfort in knowing Renee would sit in such a beautiful spot when she went to visit grandma.

Renee woke me Tuesday morning with a smile gracing her lips. She went with Phil and I to the airport. I hugged her fiercely before boarding the plane and promised to call her when I got home. I was glad to be going home. Although I was saddened by my grandmother's death I had decided to leave my grief in Phoenix.

The plane landed on the tarmac and coasted to a stop. I hoped Alice was already there waiting for me. I was anxious to get home so I could see Edward.

I took a deep breath as I exited the plane behind the other passengers. I walked through the terminal and made it through security then I headed over to the luggage corral to look for Alice. That's where she said she would meet me.

I walked through the throngs of people either on their way to catch a flight, or just exiting from one. I was worried Alice would get lost amongst this crowd. As I approached my flight's designated luggage area it seemed as though the crowd parted for him. He was there, leaning against the wall next to the luggage conveyor. He wore faded jeans, a white polo shirt, and the most gorgeous half smile I'd ever seen.

My heart quickened.

His eyes lit up when he spotted me. He casually pushed himself from the wall and took a few steps towards me. I took a few towards him. There was only five feet separating us. Five feet separating me from Edward.

Four days was a long damn time.

I dropped my carry on bag and rushed through the last five feet, flinging myself into his arms. It knocked him back a step and he chuckled as he wrapped his arms securely around me.

"I missed you," I said into the warmth of his chest. Relief at the ability to share my feelings with him flooded through me.

"Not as much as I missed you," he replied, kissing the top of my head.

"I definitely think I missed you more," I said playfully.

"Bella," he said taking my chin in his hand and titling my face up to him. "Don't fight me on this. I'm _sure _that I missed _you _more." I was ready for it. I was ready for the feeling of my heart nearly pounding out of my chest. I was ready for the flutters in my stomach. I was ready when he leaned down slowly and his lips, so soft and warm, finally met mine.

It was just an innocent kiss. He could very well have placed it on my cheek. I knew he was going slow for my benefit. I was sure he was worried about me. But I wanted to show him. I wanted to show him I was ok and that I was glad to be back in his arms. I took a chance…

I parted my lips slightly, indicating I wanted more.

"Bella," he sighed against my mouth. He pulled me more firmly against him and kissed me deeply. I melted into the kiss, into his arms. I completely forgot we were in an airport full of people. Even if I would have noticed, I wouldn't have cared.

I wrapped my arms around his neck and tangled my fingers in his hair.

_God I'd been waiting to do that._

When he finally broke the kiss we both stood there for a moment, just looking into each other's eyes.

"I still think I missed you more," I whispered.

He smirked and shook his head. "Come on, let's get you home." He walked over and picked up my bag. Then we waited to pick up my suitcase. While we were standing there he silently slipped his hand in mine and squeezed it gently.

When my suitcase came around Edward grabbed it and we headed out of the airport to his car.

"So how come you picked me up today? Was Alice busy?" I asked. Then I hastily added, "Not that I mind, I'm glad you came to get me." Then I squeezed his hand again.

He chuckled. "No Alice wasn't busy."

I looked at him with a puzzled expression.

"She was going to come and get you but I convinced her to let me come instead," he said and shrugged.

"You convinced _Alice _to do something _she _wanted to do? How the hell did you manage that?" I asked incredulously.

"Well, I might have promised her that I'd tell Jasper he looked good in the clothes she picked out for him," he said and busted out laughing.

We had reached his car and he opened the passenger door for me. Then he threw my bags in the backseat and got in next to me.

"Jasper's been a little…self conscious in the stuff she got for him. So, I traded her a lifetime of compliments on Jasper's new attire for picking you up today." He winked as he started the car.

"Ouch. That's a steep bargain. Are you sure it's worth it?" I asked. Then I blushed when I realized what I had said.

He put his hand on the back of my seat and leaned over, his face mere inches from mine. "Bella, you're _always _worth it. Don't _ever _think otherwise." He gently brushed the tip of his nose against mine and then placed a light kiss on it.

_You're worth it too, Edward. Worth knocking down my carefully and securely built walls for…_

I smiled and watched as he started the car and drove us back home.

*****

Edward pulled up in my driveway and parked the car. He got out and came around to open my door for me. He took my hand so I wouldn't trip over my own feet. He already knew me well.

We grabbed my bags and carried them inside, dropping them next to the front door.

"It feels good to be home," I said and flopped down onto the couch.

"I bet," Edward said. He sat down on the edge of the couch and looked at me with a strange expression on his face.

We sat awkwardly in silence for a few moments, then he began to speak.

"Bella, there's something I really need to talk to you about," he said hesitantly.

The expression on his face scared me a little. "What is it, Edward? Is everything ok?"

"Bella-"

There was a crash at the front door and we both flew up off the couch. My mouth hung open in shock. Jasper came through the door into the living room carrying Alice. They were so entangled in each other they didn't even notice us.

It was the expression on Edward's face that did me in. I let out a shriek of laughter that nearly made Jasper drop Alice.

"Oh, uh, hi guys," Jasper said, clearly embarrassed.

"Hi Bella. Edward," Alice said, adjusting her top. She walked over and gave me a huge hug. "I missed you!"

"I bet you did," I said teasingly.

She blushed. "So, um, how was your trip? How is Renee doing?"

"Everyone is doing ok," I replied. We made some small talk while Edward talked quietly with Jasper.

"Why don't we have a girls night tonight?" Alice asked. "Then you can tell me all about it." She turned towards Jasper and Edward without waiting for my answer. "Alright boys, off you go." She shooed them towards the door.

Edward looked back at me over his shoulder. "I guess I'll talk to you later, Bella."

"Wait! What did you want to tell me?" I walked over to where he stood and waited for him to answer.

He looked at Alice and then back to me. "It's no big deal, Bella. It can wait." Then he kissed me on my cheek and walked out with Jasper.

Alice turned to me and smiled softly. "Come on, Bella. We have a lot to talk about."

I sighed. For the first time in years, Alice wasn't the person I wanted to be talking to. That thought not only scared me, it thrilled me to pieces.

* * *

**Please, please review! **

**Oh, and another random question...after a discussion with my lovely beta I'm interested in what you guys think! Would Edward wear tighty whiteys or boxers? I know, I would prefer him in NO underpants, but if you had to choose...LOL! Let me know your thoughts!!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello All! Ok so I'm lovin' all your reviews and speculations! I know you're all anxious for Edward to tell Bella about the "stupid bet" as you all refer to it! LOL! Please don't hate me for putting it off for another chapter...or two! I promise...SOON!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight (insert something witty here...)**

* * *

BPOV

It was around midnight before Alice let me go to bed. A girls night is almost always welcome, but sometimes, like when all you want to do is make out with a hot guy, well…not so much.

We talked about my stay in Phoenix, how Renee was holding up, how Edward and I kissed at the airport.

"I'm sorry, what?" Alice looked startled. "You kissed? Like, kissed how?"

"What do you mean, 'kissed how'? We _kissed_. And it was…"

Alice sighed.

"Alice what's wrong?" I asked confused. "I thought you'd be happy for me. I mean, I know we haven't known each other very long, but neither have you and Jasper. And I'm happy for you."

"Oh Bella, of course I'm happy for you. I'm just being cautious is all."

I was quiet for a moment. "I wonder what Edward wanted to talk to me about. You know, we _were _having a conversation until we were so rudely interrupted."

Alice blushed. "Sorry about that. I swear, we didn't even notice his car in the driveway!"

I giggled. They were so perfect together.

"But he was trying to tell you something? Did it seem important?" Alice said seriously.

"Yes. He looked all nervous. I have no idea what could make him look that way…"

Alice sat there thoughtfully. As I watched her, her face changed. Any anxiety she may have been feeling toward the subject of Edward seemed to melt away. "Well, whatever it is, you should probably take it in stride. If it's something that seems bad at the time go easy on him."

"Alice, is there something you're not telling me?" I asked suspiciously.

"I'm just saying, Bella. Give him the benefit of the doubt." She got up and picked up our mess from the coffee table and brought it to the kitchen. I followed behind, still not convinced she had a clear conscience considering her cryptic remarks.

Abruptly she stopped and turned back to me. "I have a confession to make."

"Oh, God…"

"No, no. It's just…Bella I swear if you tell anyone I said this I will murder you because it will officially ruin my hard earned street cred…"

_Did she really just say 'street cred'?_

"Do you promise, Bella?"

I nodded my head. "I promise, I promise."

"Well, I really like Edward. He seems…genuine. And I think you guys are good for each other, that's all."

I stood there in stunned silence for a moment. Then I realized the enormity of the statement. Alice had never liked any of the guys, few as they may be, that I had dated. She always seemed to find some profound flaw.

"Thank you, Alice," I said sincerely.

"No problem," she said taking my hand and leading me to my bedroom. "Now, tell me more about this kiss…"

*****

When I was finally able to get to bed it was well after midnight. I lay there replaying my glorious kiss with Edward over and over. It had been so long since I felt any desire for a man; Jake had kind of turned me off of sex. But whenever I thought of Edward, my heart started to race and an intense heat and longing filled me. I'm sure the fact that he was extremely gorgeous had a little something to do with it.

My sexy Edward fantasies were interrupted when my cell phone went off alerting me that I had received a text message.

"Who the heck…"

I picked up the phone, flipped it open, and smiled.

_ Bella,_

_ How was girls night?_

_ E_

I laughed and messaged back.

_ Edward,_

_ I'm a little worse for wear after Alice got done with me. But the good news is, I'm still alive! Yay!_

_ B_

I waited a few moments for his reply.

_ Well I'm glad you're still alive, I couldn't live in a world where you don't exist._

_ E_

Good Lord, was he referencing Wuthering Heights? Why did that turn me on as much as it melted my heart? I hadn't even started typing my reply before another message came through.

_ I miss you._

_ E_

I couldn't help the enormous grin that spread across my face.

_ I miss you more. _

_ B_

I found I anxiously awaited each message, and when I read them I could hear his sexy voice in my head as if he was saying the words aloud to me.

_ Haven't we had this argument before?_

_ E_

I covered my mouth with my hand so my giggling wouldn't wake Alice.

_ Possibly. I believe it ended…nicely…_

_ B_

I hit send and waited for his reply. Instead my phone started to ring. I laughed loudly this time.

"Good evening, Bella Swan speaking. How may I help you?"

"Hello Bella Swan, this is Edward Cullen. I was hoping you could explain to me why you thought the amazing kiss we shared today was only 'nice'," he said in a professional voice.

"Amazing?" was all I could say.

"Well I thought it was…" he said sounding hurt.

_OMG! I made Edward friggin' Cullen second guess himself._

"Just amazing?" I asked sweetly. "I was thinking more like breathtaking.

He chuckled on the other end. "Bella, do you think we could hang out this weekend? I know everyone has to start studying for finals, but I thought maybe Saturday we could do something together…if you'd like."

"That would be great. I'm going to start my revision this week so a break would be nice."

"Great," he replied.

"Great," I repeated.

"So…I'll see you on Saturday then?"

I laughed. "No, you'll see me on Friday. In class," I reminded him.

"Right, class."

We were both silent for a minute.

"Well, I guess I better let you get to sleep so you can recover from your encounter with Alice," he said and yawned.

"Sounds like you could use a good night's sleep too," I answered.

"Ya, well, I can't sleep. All I can hear is Emmett and Rosalie going at it," he said and I could hear him shudder.

"Oh my god! That's disgusting!" I said and laughed again. Alice was going to kill me if I didn't shut up.

"It's ok, I have my headphones ready for when we hang up."

"Well then I'll let you get to that. Good night, Edward."

"Good night, Bella. Sweet dreams."

"Will you call me tomorrow night?" I asked hopefully.

"Absolutely. Good night, Love."

"Night," I answered, a smile on my face. I shut my phone and set it on my night stand, then rolled over, closing my tired eyes.

Sweet dreams, indeed.

*****

EPOV

Bella and I had made plans during one of our late night conversations to just play it by ear this weekend. When Saturday finally rolled around I was that kind of nervous-excited you get right before a first date. Really that's what this was. This was the first time we had made plans to spend time together. The thought made me chuckle.

I looked at the clock. Bella would be here any minute. I walked through the living room once more to make sure there wasn't anything embarrassing or incriminating left around. Emmett was known to leave odd items laying around the place.

I was standing in the middle of the living room when I heard the soft knock on the front door. I went to let Bella in when I heard a loud thudding on the stairs.

_Ah Christ…_

"Bella!" Emmett boomed.

By the time I reached the front door Emmett had already pulled Bella into the house and was bear hugging her…in his underwear.

"Emmett! Clothes, dude!" I said punching him in the shoulder.

"Bella doesn't mind, do you Bella? I'm showing her what a real man looks like," he said, letting Bella's feet touch back down to the floor. Then he flexed his muscles and ran back upstairs as I threatened him again with my fist.

"Sorry about that," I said, taking her hand in mine.

"No worries," she replied blushing.

I loved how tiny she was. When I stood close to her she had to tilt her head back to look at me. I couldn't resist her. I put my hands on her waist and lifted her onto the bottom step of the staircase, so our eyes were level. Then I stood right in front of her so our bodies were brushing against one another.

I could feel her hot breath on my face as I leaned in to kiss her. When our lips met, it felt like my heart was going to pound right out of my chest. She opened her lips, allowing me access to the sweet taste of her. A taste I would never be able to get enough of.

I was finding that my guilt about not yet telling Bella about the bet lessened with each passionate kiss we shared.

I blocked those thoughts from my mind as she reached up and tangled her delicate fingers in my hair.

_I fucking love it when she does that…_

I wrapped my arms around her waist and pulled her closer, feeling every curve of her body against me.

_Christ, that meant she probably felt me against her…_

I tried to pull back slightly, not wanting to make her uncomfortable, but one of her hands left my hair and twisted itself in my shirt, pulling me back to her. Either she couldn't feel my hard length pressed against her, or she could and she liked it.

_Fuck me…_

"Shit, you yell at me for coming downstairs in my boxers, but you two can make out wherever you please?"

Trust Emmett to ruin a good thing. Unfortunately, my subconscious was telling me to stop before things got out of control.

"Shut up, Emmett," I snapped.

"Guys, let's break Bella in slowly to your bickering," Jasper snickered, coming down the stairs behind Emmett. "Hi Bella."

"Hi Jasper," she replied softly.

"Would you like a drink?" Jasper asked her.

"Um, sure," she said following him into the kitchen.

Emmett walked up beside me and placed his hand on my shoulder. "Edward, I know we haven't exactly been on the best of terms lately, but I was hoping we could put that aside today. This game is supposed to help us bond and to relax before finals start."

The game! Shit! How had I forgotten? "Ah Christ, Em, I can't go. I have plans with Bella today."

"What do you mean you can't go? We do this every year!" he said loudly.

"Do what every year?" Bella asked re-entering the foyer with Jasper.

"Our annual pre-finals golf game. The three of us go every year the Saturday before finals start," Emmett explained.

Bella looked at me with wide eyes. "Oh, well, I can go. You guys should go and have fun," she said handing Jasper her glass and heading for the door.

"No, Bella, don't go. It's ok, these guys can go play…" I started.

"Oh no we can't not without you," Emmett cut in.

Poor Bella was standing there in mid-stride, my hand on her wrist stopping her from making her exit.

"Emmett, I made plans with Bella. I really want to spend the day with her," I explained.

Suddenly Emmett's eyes flashed. "Fine," he said grinning from ear to ear. He made it to Bella in one stride, picked her up and threw her over his shoulder, then walked out the front door.

"Emmett!" she squeaked.

Jasper was laughing.

I wasn't.

"Emmett! You put her down this minute!" I roared, following them outside.

"Oh no! You wanna spend the day with Bella, we wanna spend the day with you - this makes perfect sense!" He opened the door to his Jeep and set Bella down on the seat.

"Um, Edward, I think I'm being kidnapped," Bella said. The look on her face was half way between amusement and fear.

"I think we both are, Bella."

I turned to look at Emmett. "At least let me make sure this is ok with her."

He grinned and hopped in the driver's seat, Jasper getting in next to him. "Make it quick, tee off's in twenty minutes!"

I turned back to Bella. "Look, we don't have to do this…"

She cut me off, "I'm quite flattered that they would let me come with you. I think it will be fun."

"Fuckin' A!" Emmett shouted and started the Jeep.

"Don't worry Bella, it's only an executive course," Jasper turned in his seat to explain.

She looked at me worriedly as I got in next to her. "I don't think I'm dressed properly to play an executive course."

Her blush was killing me.

Jasper chuckled. "Sorry, I should have explained better. An executive course is short. It only has nine holes that are mostly par threes and fours."

She laughed with relief. "Even though I have no idea what that means it makes me feel better. Thanks Jasper."

He winked at her and turned back around in his seat. Emmett backed out of the driveway and took off down the street.

"Don't we need clubs or something?" Bella asked, straining to be heard above Emmett's hideous rap music.

"Packed them last night!" Emmett replied energetically, bobbing his head and making ridiculous hand gestures.

"Ten and two, Em," I teased.

The ride to the course was short. When we got there we went into the club house to pay and get our score cards. Then we went back to the Jeep to unload our clubs and put on our cleats.

I smiled as I listened to Jasper and Emmett bicker over who won last year. I sighed and looked to Bella, "You can just share my clubs, Bella. They'll be a bit long for you though."

"That's what she said," Emmett snickered as he walked by us.

Bella rolled her eyes and chuckled along with him. "Ok, so you can obviously tell I know little to nothing about golf so you guys are going to have to be patient with me," she said as we walked up to the first tee.

"We can do patient," Jasper said kindly.

"Hurry the fuck up! We're supposed to be teeing off now…god!" Emmett snapped under his breath, referring to the people currently on the tee block.

"Ok, well Edward and I can do patient…" Jasper corrected.

When it was finally our turn Emmett walked up to the tee. He took a few practice swings then stepped up to his ball. "Watch and learn, Bella."

"He has a great swing, but Emmett's downfall is that he wants to kill the ball all the time," I said in Bella's ear.

Emmett swung as hard as he could trying to show off and his ball went skimming across the short grass of the fairway.

"Worm burner!" Jasper laughed, delighted.

"Mulligan!" Emmett protested.

"Emmett, you can't have a mulligan on the first friggin' hole!" I said in hysterics.

"I can too! We are each allowed one mulligan per game. I'm taking mine now." He placed a new tee in the ground and set his ball back on it.

"I'm taking it a mulligan is like a redo?" Bella asked, shaking her head.

I nodded in reply. "Em, golf is not a game of power and strength, it's a game of patience and skill," I said, purposely trying to antagonize him.

He shot me the finger then stepped back up to his ball. This time he cranked one straight down the middle onto the green.

"Suck it!" he shouted.

"Emmett also doesn't have very good golf etiquette," Jasper said to Bella. He raised his hands and gave Emmett a sarcastic applause.

It was Jasper's turn to tee off. He walked up with confidence and grace and set up his ball. He took one practice swing before launching his ball easily onto the green.

He walked back to us and Bella high-fived him. "Good job!" She said happily.

My heart melted at the way she interacted with my brother and my best friend. I wanted to keep her so badly I ached.

When it was my turn I felt oddly nervous. I was never nervous when I golfed. "Show those boys how it's done!" She said, her eyes twinkling.

Shit.

Luckily my ability to golf came easily and I hit one straight down the pipe.

I smiled and motioned with my finger for Bella to join me at the tee. I pushed a tee into the ground and pulled a pink ball from my pocket. She looked at it and laughed. "That's such an Alice ball!"

"I thought you'd like it," I said.

"I do. Thank you."

I handed her my driver and stood behind her with my arms wrapped around her. I leaned in and whispered in her ear, "I stole it from Emmett's bag."

She burst out laughing and dropped the club. "Oh shit!"

My eyes grew wide, "Bella, did you just curse?"

She blushed fiercely. "Maybe…only when I'm nervous."

I picked up the club and put it back in her hands. "Don't be nervous. This is just us having fun, ok? No one cares about the score…except for Emmett."

She nodded her head. "Show me how to do this."

I stepped back up behind her and repositioned her hands on the club. Then I placed my hands over hers and moved in closer to her. The warmth emanating from her body made me shiver.

"So you want to bring your arms up slowly and straight back and up like this," I said, raising her arms up with mine. "Then you want to follow straight through, like this," I demonstrated. "Always keep your eyes on the ball and keep your head down until after you've hit it."

"But how will I see where it goes?" she asked innocently.

"That's what I'm here for," I said warmly. "Try a few practice swings."

"Come on Bells, you can do it!" Emmett cheered.

"You can't be any worse than Emmett!" Jasper chimed in.

I stepped back to watch her swing. Her face was set in a firm line of concentration. Her tongue was peeking out the side of her mouth. I had to force myself not to stare.

She swung a few times and looked over her shoulder at me. "Looks good. How does it feel? Do you feel ready to try?"

She nodded fervently.

I walked back up and helped position her so she would be able to hit smoothly. "You don't have to hit hard for the ball to go far. Keep your head down and follow through," I reminded.

I stepped back and watched her take a deep breath. She swung back slowly and the club came down with a whoosh. The ball flew a good fifty yards and dropped with a thud.

Jasper and Emmett were cheering, looking almost as excited as I felt.

"I did it!" she squealed, jumping up and down.

I rushed over to her and picked her up in my arms. "I'm so proud of you!" I kissed her lovingly on the forehead before putting her down. "Now we just have to get it in the hole."

"That's what she said," Emmett laughed again, grabbing his bag and walking down the fairway to his ball.

I shook my head and took Bella's hand, walking to catch up with the guys.

We played through the course and had a great time. Bella was a natural, not that I was surprised. She was very patient and conscious of what she was doing.

I found it extremely sexy watching as she became exceedingly more confident in her game. She would ask me what club she should use, then she would pick it out of my bag. She would put her tee and ball down then wait for me to help position her. On the fifth hole she did it all herself. I watched with my mouth hanging open as she stood with my driver in her hands and wiggled her hips to find a comfortable position. Unfortunately watching her put me in a very _uncomfortable _position.

When we finished up on the ninth hole Bella put her arms around my waist and grinned. "I had a lot of fun. Thanks for letting me come."

I chuckled, "Don't thank me, thank Emmett. It was his idea to kidnap you."

She walked over and gave Emmett a hug. "Thanks, Em."

"Anytime Bells. You know you're going to have to come with us next year, right?" he asked. When she pretended to think about it he grabbed her like he had at the house and threw her over his shoulder, carrying her like a caveman back to the Jeep.

I could hear her laughing and slapping Emmett's back, telling him to put her down.

I walked back with Jasper who was carrying Emmett's clubs for him.

"She's really something, Edward," he said quietly.

"I know she is."

"I take it you haven't told her yet?"

I sighed. "Not yet. I've tried a few times, but we keep getting interrupted."

Jasper was thoughtful. "But you are going to tell her?"

I nodded. "I have to."

He nodded in agreement. "You better go and rescue her before Emmett breaks her or something."

I could see Emmett taking the top off the Jeep. Bella was sitting in the front seat adding up the scores. "Emmett's taking the top off for me," she said with glee. "Well it looks like Jasper is the winner!" She announced.

"That can _not _be right!" Emmett countered. He grabbed the score card from Bella's hand and looked it over.

I walked over and leaned through the window to give her a quick kiss. I was pulling back when she reached out and put her hand on my cheek. Her brown eyes locked on mine and I saw something change in them.

"Edward…" she whispered.

"Yes, Bella?"

"I have to tell you something."

"What is it?" I asked curiously.

"It's kind of embarrassing."

That fucking blush was creeping back into her cheeks. She was going to kill me. "Please tell me, Bella."

"Watching you play today…"

"Yes…"

"It turned me on," she whispered.

_Jesus Christ._

Before I could respond Emmett jumped behind the wheel still muttering about his loss. He perked up when he looked over. "You ready for this Bella?"

"Yes, I'm ready." Her answer was meant for Emmett, however, the way her eyes never left mine told a different story.

I got into the backseat next to Jasper and sat through the drive in silence, listening to Bella sing along loudly with Emmett.

I wasn't sure exactly what Bella was ready for, but whatever it was I wanted so badly to give it to her.

* * *

**Review! Oh and since I get such a kick out of your answers to my silly questions, here's one I'm dying to ask...How many of you have, or know someone who has, named a pet after a Twilight character? My darling Love-Of-Edward-Cullen named her dog Edward. Do you know how strange it is to say "Stop licking me Edward, that tickles!"? LMAO!!!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Allo, Allo! SOOOO...Phase One is comlpete. Here is the chapter you've all been waiting for...well sorta. It's a long one and a fun one and a sad one...I'm sorry I didn't get a chance to respond to your reviews for the last chapter, I was busy working on this one. I wanted it to be just right for you all! So, go, read, and I hope you enoy it! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, or any of the songs or song lyrics etc. used in this chapter.**

* * *

EPOV

I didn't see much of Bella during the next week as we were both busy preparing for finals. Classes ended this week and then there were two weeks of exams. And then…freedom.

On Wednesday night the six of us got together to study for our women's studies class. Of course Emmett's presence was highly unnecessary as he wasn't even taking the course. Oddly enough, though, he had learned quite a bit and his opinions were surprisingly useful.

"Well if everyone would stop slapping me upside the head, maybe I could retain even more info," he had said sullenly.

We made plans to have another study session on Sunday as the exam would be held on Tuesday. When the guys and I met the girls at their place I noticed Alice in the kitchen getting everyone drinks.

"Let me help you with that," I said entering the kitchen.

"Oh, thanks, Edward," she said kindly, handing me a tray of glasses and lemonade.

"I need to talk to you about something," I said to her.

"I know. You still haven't told her and your time is up."

"Alice, I _will _tell her, just please, let me wait until after finals. Bella is already stressed as it is and I don't want to take a chance at upsetting her right now. She's been working so hard."

Alice sighed and grabbed a container of sliced up fruit from the fridge. "I agree. But only because I care about Bella, too. I trust that you will do the right thing, Edward."

I nodded, relieved. We carried the snacks into the living room and set them down amongst the papers and text books sprawled all over the floor.

I sat down and stretched my legs out in front of me then I grabbed my notebook.

Bella walked over and laid herself down, placing her head in my lap. I reached out and brushed her hair off her forehead gently.

She tilted her head back and smiled warmly.

"I can't wait until these fucking exams are over so we can par-tay!" Emmett exclaimed.

"Language, Emmett," Rosalie chided.

"Sorry, Rosie," he mumbled. Then he leaned over and kissed her.

I looked to Alice and Jasper who were snuggled together reading from the same text book.

Then I looked down again to Bella. She had her note book in her hands and her lips were moving soundlessly as she read.

God she was beautiful.

As I looked around the room I realized just how lucky I was to have such a great group of friends. I only hoped finals didn't just mean the end of the school year.

BPOV

I felt like a new woman as I walked out of my Anthropology exam. I was the last one of our group to finish exams and it felt great. I had the whole summer to do with as I pleased. And now that I had Edward…

I was hoping now that school was out of the way we would have more time to spend together. I was also hoping we would be able to discuss where this relationship was going and to hopefully make it official. I was tired of referring to us as "friends". I knew we were so much more than that.

On Friday Alice, Rose and I went shopping for something to wear to the big keg party the following evening.

It took Alice a whole two stores to complete her outfit. She had decided the three of us were going to get pretty and were dresses. She chose a white strapless dress that looked stunning with her short dark hair. She paired it with black strappy heels I knew were going to kill Jasper when he saw her in them.

Rosalie was a little more meticulous but in the end she only tried on about ten dresses before she found one that was perfect. Her legs looked a mile long in the red number she picked out.

"You are going to knock those guys out at the party!" I gushed.

"There's only one I want to impress," she said grinning.

Emmett wasn't going to be able to take his eyes, and likely his hands, off of her.

"Now for Bella's outfit," Rose said as she tucked her credit card back into her wallet.

"It has to be just right," Alice said thinking deeply.

"Something that says, 'Make me yours, Edward'," Rose said in a breathy falsetto.

I laughed nervously. They scared me when they started talking about my clothes like I wasn't even there. "Guys you remember this is a keg party and not a prom, right?"

"Bella, this is a party that says 'Hell ya! We're done for the summer!'" Rose stated. "This party is about letting loose and enjoying life, something I very highly recommend that you try."

"Rose you make a very excellent point," Alice agreed. "You need to let go, Bella. This party will help you do that. Ergo your outfit has to be one that makes you feel as beautiful and as sexy as Rose and I know you are. So come on, I know just the place."

I rolled my eyes but let them drag me through the mall to one of Alice's favourite stores. They shoved me into a dressing room then started handing me stuff over the door. Dress after dress came at me and I grudgingly tried them all on. There were many I thought were just fine…

"Just fine doesn't cut it, Bella," Alice said gritting her teeth.

"I found it! I found it!" Rose shrieked rushing back towards the dressing room.

I was still trying to get myself out of the current contraption they put me in when I heard Alice gasp.

"Rose you did it!" She exclaimed. "It's perfect!"

Alice tossed the dress over the door and waited for me to take it. I put it on and stood in front of the mirror. I guess a little patience is worth it. Rose had outdone herself. I twisted in the mirror admiring the deep blue colour against my fair skin. It was a strapless bubble dress that sort of shimmered when I moved. It criss-crossed over my chest accentuating my breasts. I just stood there, smiling, realizing Alice was right. I actually felt sexy in this dress.

"Christ, Bella, hurry up!" Rose cursed.

"The suspense is killing us!" Alice chimed in.

I opened the door to the dressing room and stepped out. The looks on their faces only boosted my confidence.

"What do you think?" I asked.

"You look…" Rose started.

"Flawless." Alice finished.

I blushed profusely. "Thanks."

I paid for the dress, smiling the entire time, then we left to go have lunch together.

When we got home I hung the dress on the back of my door and admired it for a moment. The girls were absolutely right. I was going to let go and be as flirty and sexy as I wanted. I sighed in frustration, feeling impatient for the first time in a long time. I couldn't wait for tomorrow. I was sure it would be a day I would never forget.

*****

"Hold still, Bella," Alice reprimanded.

I was sitting on the side of the bathtub, impatiently waiting for Alice to finish my makeup.

"Seriously, if you don't stop wiggling around your eyeliner is going to look all Amy Winehouse," she said and shuddered.

"Sorry. I'm just a bit…"

"Nervous?" She asked.

"That's a bit of an understatement."

"I know, Bella. I'm nervous too," she confessed.

"What do you have to be nervous about? You look amazing, as usual, and Jasper will be there…"

She sighed and nodded. I kept getting the feeling she was keeping something from me. But I had already made a deal with myself that I wasn't going to worry about anything tonight. Letting go of my inhibitions and enjoying this party was my only priority.

"All done," she said taking my hand to help me stand. I was still a bit shaky in the silver stilettos she had me put on. I had to admit, they were incredibly sexy the way the ribbons wove up my ankle then tied off in a delicate bow. I felt like I could stand next to my two best friends proudly.

We walked to the front door where Rosalie was waiting, talking to Emmett on her cell phone. She noticed us and said a quick good bye. "They'll meet us there shortly. They're running a bit behind," she informed us.

We left the house and piled into Rose's car. The party was always held at the home of some rich kid who went to the school. It had become a tradition and it was apparently an honour to host it. When we arrived at the sprawling property, we made our way around to the back.

Music was blaring out of a ridiculously huge sound system. A dance floor had been set up in the yard and there were throngs of semi-inebriated college students dancing to the beat. Fittingly enough the song was "I Got A Feelin" by the Black Eyed Peas. I shook my head hoping it was a sign that tonight would be a good, good night.

We walked together around the deck of the pool and found a spot out of the way to stand and admire the lanterns and twinkling white lights in all the trees.

"Do you know when they'll be here?" Alice asked Rose.

She shook her head but her eyes lit up. "Screw them, girls. I think we should dance!"

She grabbed my hand and I in turn grabbed Alice's. She dragged us onto the dance floor and we moved to the beat together.

We cheered when "Good Girls Go Bad" by Cobra Starship came on. This was currently Rose's favourite song. Alice and I knew all the words because she played it over and over. This was it, this was the moment when I tossed all rational thought aside. Tonight I was just Bella. Tonight I was free to be me, to dance my heart out with my girls and…

"Oh!" I exclaimed as I caught sight of Edward standing under a nearby tree with Emmett and Jasper. He looked delicious in his expertly worn jeans and a grey button down shirt. The sleeves were rolled up to his elbows and his hands were tucked casually into his pockets.

His hair was so wondrously untidy all I could think about was twisting it in my fingers and never letting go. Just looking at him sent a fire through me. It burned the hottest at my core and radiated outwards, making my whole body tingle pleasantly. I was aching for him to touch me.

I stood there and watched one of his hands creep from his pocket. He lifted it and motioned for me to turn around for him.

I didn't even blush. I felt high on my new found confidence. I turned slowly, moving my hips with the beat. When my back was to him I brushed my hands leisurely up my sides and raised my arms up to my hair. I tangled them in my own hair the way I longed to do to his. I continued my circle until I was facing him again.

His eyes were wide and he was sporting my favourite crooked grin. Then his finger curled, indicating he want me to join him. I smiled and made my way from the dance floor to where he was standing. I would go to him. Go to him and stay there. In his arms was the only place I wanted to be.

EPOV

I felt like a teenager again. Emmett was pounding on my bedroom door hollering at me to get my shit in gear and I couldn't find anything to wear.

I wasn't a teenager, I was a girl.

It wasn't long until I heard a soft tap on my door and Jasper poked his head in.

"You ok?"

"Why am I freaking out? This is ridiculous! I, I -"

"You what?" he asked in a soothing voice.

"I can't find a fucking shirt!" I shouted and threw myself back on my bed.

Jasper chuckled softly. "Take a deep breath dude. This is a party, don't worry about telling Bella tonight. Tonight is about having fun, letting go…about our freedom. You can tell her tomorrow."

I stood back up and walked to my closet. "I suppose I could do that."

"Yes, you can. And you're going to put on a shirt and go to the party and drink and dance with Bella-"

"Dance?! Jazz you know I don't dance! Oh my God!" The panic started again.

"Edward, you're going to have a coronary, jeez. If you don't want to dance, don't. I'm sure she won't care. Now deep breath," he said and waited for me to take a deep breath. "Say it with me, 'I'm going to have a great night'".

I took another breath and said it.

"Good. Now put some damn clothes on and let's get out of here before Emmett leaves without us." He was walking out of the room when I called his name.

He looked at me questioningly.

"Thanks."

He nodded once then left.

Another deep breath. I grabbed a grey shirt from my closet and put it on. Before I followed Jasper downstairs I stopped and looked at myself in the mirror.

"I'm Edward Fucking Cullen and I am going to have a great night."

*****

"Hells ya! This party is of the hizzle!" Emmett exclaimed as we walked around the enormous house to where the party was.

"Did he just say-" Jasper started.

"Ya." I interrupted blandly.

We walked around for a few minutes looking for the girls. We stopped under a huge tree covered in hundreds of tiny lights.

"Mother of God!" Emmett murmured.

"My sentiments exactly," Jasper agreed.

I turned my head in the direction they were looking and sucked in my breath. The girls were on the dance floor together. They were laughing freely, their bodies moving about to the beat. I was mesmerized by Bella; she was dancing like no one was watching.

I was watching. Sweet Baby Jesus, I was watching. She was wearing a blue dress that beautifully complimented her skin, making it glow under the party lights. Her brown curls bounced around her shoulders as she tossed her head. At first my eyes were glued to her face; her smile dazzled me. She looked as if she didn't have a care in the world.

I couldn't help myself, my gaze lowered to her bare neck and shoulders. Fuck I wanted to place tender, loving kisses all over the skin there. I moved down to her cleavage. There was no way that should be on display where there were other male eyes. Hell, even where there were female eyes. It must be the dress because her breasts had never looked so appealing before. And her hips, Christ…I wanted to grab onto them and pull her to me. I wanted those hips to sway against mine that way…Then my eyes grazed her glorious legs. They were long and slender and they ended with, fuck me, silver stilettos tied by a bow. I wanted to run my hands up those legs and undo that fucking ribbon with my teeth.

I was a lost cause.

It didn't help that the song kept repeating "I make them good girls go bad". Not that I felt I had anything to do with Bella's free spirit. The irony of the other song lyrics wasn't lost on me either.

I know your type

Boy you're dangerous

Ya you're that guy

I'd be stupid to trust

_Yes Bella, I _was _that guy…but not anymore. Trust me, please, trust me…_

My eyes went back up to her face and I realized she had noticed me. In a moment of complete and utter brain malfunction, I motioned for her to turn around so I could see all of her.

_No way she's gonna do it, asshole. You know how shy she is…_

She did it.

Not only did she not even blush, she ran her hands up her sides and wound them in her hair. She made it back around to face me and gave me a coy little smile.

_She's playing me like a violin. Where the hell did this come from?_

"Looks like someone else was told to loosen up," Jasper whispered to me.

"I'm not complaining," I replied, motioning for Bella to join me. I wasn't going anywhere in my present condition. Thank God we were away from the crowd.

Bella walked towards me with an air of confidence I had never seen before. It was incredibly sexy.

"Hey," she whispered breathily. "You look great."

"And you, Love, look exquisite," I answered. I leaned down to place a chaste kiss on her cheek.

Her eyes fluttered closed. She smelled like heaven.

Alice and Rosalie made their way over to us as well and we decided to go and get drinks. We found a more private spot and sat down. There were only a few chairs so we doubled up. Bella sat herself in my lap and placed her arm casually around my shoulder.

I wanted to throw her down on the grass and take her right there. She had me so twisted up inside.

_There's not a chance in hell you are touching her until you've told her…_ Good Edward said.

But Horny Edward remembered a line from the song, "You heard that I was trouble but you couldn't resist", and that made him happy.

_She knew what kind of guy you are and yet she's still here, perched happily in your lap…_

_No fucking way, not that guy anymore. I'm am definitely not looking for a fling with Bella. If she ever let's me make love to her I will cherish it… _Good Edward countered rationally.

Then she adjusted herself in my lap and I nearly died. A small groan betrayed me and Bella looked into my eyes.

"Are you alright, Edward?" she asked sweetly.

"I'd say he's more than alright, huh Edward?" Emmett said laughing loudly.

She blushed slightly then gave me a quick kiss on the tip of my nose.

The girl is good.

Once she found a comfortable position, our arrangement was quite peaceful. The music slowed down and Beyonce's 'Halo' came on.

"I really like this song," she said.

"So does Emmett, he sings it in the shower," I whispered in her ear making her giggle.

After a moment she said, "It's how I feel when I'm with you."

I was taken aback again. But when I listened to her sing the words softly under her breath I understood what she meant completely.

Remember those walls I built

Well baby they're tumbling down

And they didn't even put up a fight

They didn't even make a sound

I found a way to let you in

But I never really had a doubt

Standing in the light of your halo

I got my angel now

She leaned her forehead against mine and stopped singing. She just held tight around my neck and stared into my eyes, letting the song bare her thoughts for her.

It's like I've been awakened

Every rule I had you breakin'

It's the risk that I'm takin'

I ain't never gonna shut you out

Was it possible for your heart to swell out of your chest? Because I was sure mine was about to. As the song played on I fell more in love with this girl. She may not be ready to say it out loud, but I understood.

Hit me like a ray of sun

Burning through my darkest night

You're the only one that I want

Think I'm addicted to your light

I swore I'd never fall again

But this don't even feel like falling

Gravity can't forget

To pull me back to the ground again

_I'm the only one that she wants? That makes two of us._

I wanted to show her that this song described my feelings for her too. I wanted to put myself out there as she had done.

"Know what my favourite line is?" I asked her, our foreheads still resting against each other.

"What?" she whispered.

"You're everything I need and more, it's written all over your face," I responded.

She sighed contentedly. Her eyes were closed and I couldn't resist placing a tender kiss on each of her delicate lids.

When the song ended and the next fast number started, our peaceful little bubble was shattered by none other than the King of Loud.

"This is a party people! Let's dance!" Emmett shouted.

Rose jumped up next to him and they left without waiting for anyone's reply.

Alice and Jasper made no move to get up and neither did Bella. I rejoiced internally that I wouldn't have to dance…yet.

The night was going by easily until an unexpected visitor showed up.

"Bella! Hi!" Mike Newton said in his nasally voice.

"Hi Mike," Bella scowled, clearly she had not forgotten their last encounter.

"I see you're still with Cullen. That must be a record for him," he quipped as if I wasn't even there.

"Back off, Mike," I saw menacingly.

"Ooh, are we in a bad mood this evening? What's the matter, Bella hasn't let you into her pants yet? That why you're still with her?"

Jasper and I stood up at the same time. I didn't even think, I just passed Bella into Jasper's arms and punched Mike right in the stomach. When he leaned over I bent so my face was at his level. "If you ever, and I mean EVER, make another comment like that about Bella again, it will be your face I mangle. Now get the fuck out of here."

He skulked away with the few friends that had witnessed the fray.

Once he was gone I rushed to Bella. "I'm so sorry, Love, he had no right to say that to you, he-"

Her answer shocked me. Again. She flung her arms around my neck and kissed me hard on the mouth.

_What the…?_

"Thank you for sticking up for me, Edward," she said when she ended the kiss.

"You're welcome." It sounded like a question. She had me so turned around tonight. Her actions we usually not what I expected but tonight I was way off. I kind of liked it.

"I'm sorry I hit him in front of you. I hope I didn't ruin your night."

"Edward, nothing could ruin this night for me," she said and smiled.

"Still, I feel like I should make it up to you somehow," I said running my hand through my hair.

"Well, there is one way you could do that…"

_Oh shit…_

"And what's that?" I said, thinking I already knew the answer.

"Dance with me?" She asked in a quiet and sexy voice.

_Now you can make an ass out of yourself and turn her off completely…_Good Edward said. He figured this was a good thing. Resistance of temptation and all that jazz…

"Um, ok…" I agreed, but only because it was her.

"What's wrong? Do you not want to dance with me?"

"Of course I want to dance _with you_. I'm just, not a great dancer, that's all." It was my turn to blush.

"You can't be serious, Edward?" she said and cocked an eyebrow at me.

When I didn't answer, her tinkling laughter made me smile. It wasn't a mocking laugh, it was more a laugh of disbelief.

"You can't have seduced a supposed ungodly number of women and not be able to dance." She crossed her arms over her chest. Her action pushed her breasts together even more and I all but drooled on her.

"I don't know what you're getting at…"

She smiled devilishly at me and grabbed my hand. She pulled me to the center of the heated dance floor. I looked around at the bodies all packed together, sweating and grinding to the beat.

"It's easy," she said confidently. She twirled herself once then she pressed her body against mine. She looked deeply into my eyes and smirked. She crooked her finger indicating she wanted to tell me something.

I leaned down so my face was only inches from hers. She kissed me once on the lips, a slow, sultry kiss. When she pulled back slightly my eyes roamed the crowd around us.

She grabbed my face in her hands and shook her head. "Forget about everyone else. Right now it's just you and me…"

"Bella, I-"

She put her finger over my lips to silence me. Then she put her mouth against my ear and said something that nearly stopped my heart.

"Just imagine you're making love to me."

She put her arms around my neck as "Love Game" by Lady GaGa blared out of the speakers. I could vaguely hear the crowd around me start to cheer, but at that point I didn't care if a bomb went off. Bella was the only thing that mattered.

She told me to imagine I was making love to her…I could do that. I let her lead at the beginning. She ran her hands down my chest and swayed her hips in time with the music. She was incredibly sexy and knew just how to handle this spontaneous confidence.

She grabbed my hands and placed them on her hips. Right where I had previously pictured them. I dug my fingers in tightly and yanked her body into mine.

I heard a quiet groan pass her lips and I was afraid I had pulled her too hard. But then she threw her hands in her hair and tilted her head back, exposing the creamy flesh of her neck to me.

Two could play this game. I began to pick up her rhythm and moved my hips in time with hers. I moved one hand up to the middle of her back and tilted her backward to expose more of her silky flesh. Then I leaned forward and began to place hot open mouthed kisses down her neck.

I thought I was in control until she began to moan. I could feel the rumbling in her throat. As if I hadn't been hard enough all night, with each soft utterance that passed her lips I grew even harder.

She pulled herself back up then spun so her back was pressed tightly against my chest. She was just the right height that I had to watch my hands or they would be all over her breasts. Not that that was a bad thing…

She pressed herself back against me and I groaned in her ear. To push me further she raised her hands up and wove her fingers into my hair, never breaking our rhythm.

I slowly ran my hands up her sides, stopping just under her breasts. I felt her press in harder against me and I smiled.

This dancing thing wasn't so bad…if you had the right partner.

I turned her back around to face me and I buried my face in the crook of her neck. I slowly lavished kisses there then worked my way out along her shoulder. When I felt her shiver I knew I had the upper hand.

Then she all but straddled my leg and began rubbing herself against me.

Nope, I was not going to win this game.

Her hands slipped up my shirt and I felt her nails graze my lower back.

Yup, definitely losing.

She surprised me again when she moved one hand off my back and laced it back into my hair. Then she pulled until my lips crashed into hers. It was an intensely passionate kiss. I felt like her lips were searing into mine and soon we would melt together and become one.

She pulled back and looked into my eyes. There was something different in hers, something intense and urgent.

She was still holding onto my hair and my face was right next to hers. When the words passed her lips I knew I hadn't misheard.

"Edward, please, take me home."

"Bella-"

"Please, Edward, I need you," she murmured.

_Who are you to deny a girl in need? _Horny Edward asked.

_This isn't just any girl…_ Good Edward warned.

"Edward," she whispered breathlessly in my ear. She seized the front of my shirt in her tiny fist.

_Fuck it! Horny Edward wins!_

I put my arm around her waist and lead her off the dance floor. I saw Emmett getting a drink and motioned that Bella and I were leaving. He gave me a thumbs up. Of course he would…

We got into my car as I had insisted on driving to the party. I was usually the DD, now I didn't have to worry about it. Alice would take care of them.

The drive was silent and I kept stealing tiny glances at her. When I pulled into Bella's driveway and put the car into park, she lurched across the car and easily positioned herself on my lap.

"Edward, please, kiss me," she sighed.

She didn't have to ask me twice. I took her face gently in my hands and ever so slowly inched my face towards her. I could see her brow furrow at my slow pace and I smiled inwardly. Instead of going straight for her lips I leaned in and kissed behind her ear. Then I worked my way down her neck and to the soft skin above her breasts.

She threw her head back and leaned against the steering wheel to allow me better access. "Put your hands on me," she whispered, a slight shyness creeping back into her voice.

I complied. I started down at her hips and moved my way up, kneading her delicate flesh as I went. When I made it to her breasts she cried out softly.

When I couldn't hold out anymore I kissed her. I kissed her with all the passion and love I felt for her. I tried to tell her. I tried to tell her that I loved her, but it just came out as a broken murmur against her lips.

I reached for the door handle and pushed it open. I somehow managed to get us both out of the car without doing too much damage. She threw her legs around my waist and I kicked the car door shut. I made it up the front stairs and we got the door open, still kissing any part of each other we could reach.

I carried Bella inside and up the stairs to her room. I realized then that hot, passionate sex was all fine and dandy, but this wasn't how I wanted it to be with Bella. Not this time.

I gently set her down on the edge of her bed. Then I knelt in front of her and picked up her left foot. I set it gently in my lap and ran my hands up her calf. I moved in closer to place a tender kiss on the inside of her knee and I heard her exhale softly.

Then I dragged my fingers down her leg and raised her foot up towards my mouth.

"Edward, what are you-"

"I've been wanting to do this all night," I confessed.

Then I took the fragile ribbon in my teeth and pulled until it came undone. Much like my heart. I slipped the shoe off gracefully and repeated the process with her other one.

I came up on my knees so I was almost level with her. I ran my hands up her legs as I went, brushing her milky skin with my fingertips. She shivered under my touch. My hands peaked under the hem of her dress.

"Please, Edward," she pleaded.

If I wasn't careful, I would end up throwing her down and taking her in any way but gently.

_You shouldn't be taking her at all…_Good Edward reminded.

_Shut the fuck up! _Horny Edward countered.

My hands continued up her thighs until I was almost touching her center. I could feel her heat against the tips of my fingers.

_Stop now before it's too late…_

She reached out and unbuttoned my shirt. One fucking button at a time. Then she slipped her hands into the top of it and pushed it off my shoulders, letting it fall to the floor.

_Right where you should be, grovelling at her feet to forgive you for your sins…_

When I halted my movements, Bella pushed me back with her foot. Then she stood in front of me and turned. "Please," she said indicating her zipper.

_Wrong! Wrong! Wrong! Don't do it!_

I did it.

I slid the zipper down leisurely then I watched as she turned back to face me and let the dress drop to the floor. Oh my Christ. She was wearing a blue lace thong and nothing else. I had died and gone to heaven.

_Ya well, you belong in hell…_

Where the fuck was Horny Edward? He probably couldn't get a word in edgewise with all the blabbing Good Edward was doing.

She sat herself back on the bed and I walked toward her. She leaned back on her elbows and smiled shyly at me. He blush crept over her cheeks and I saw it spread to even more appealing places.

That was when it hit me. This was _Bella_. Sweet, caring, _good _Bella. I couldn't do this. I couldn't and then rightfully tell her about the bet in the morning or she would think I did it all for sex.

I was going to hurt her.

She was putting herself out there for me right now. She may be outwardly confident but inside she was still the same Bella.

I was no good for her.

I didn't deserve this beautiful angel in front of me. I had had six weeks to tell her the truth and I was too cowardly to do it. I let petty interruptions and lame excuses stop me from telling her the truth so I wouldn't hurt her. And here I was about to do it in the worst way possible.

A giant lump formed in my throat.

"Edward? What's wrong?" She asked. I could hear the panic in her voice.

"Bella, I'm sorry. I just, I can't do this," I said backing away from the bed.

Her eyes grew wide and she opened her mouth to speak but I cut her off. I couldn't handle hearing her voice knowing it would be filled with a pain I was causing.

"Please, forgive me Bella," I whispered. I bent down and grabbed my shirt, then I left my beautiful Bella sitting alone on her bed, wondering what the hell she could have done to deserve that.

She didn't deserve that. Not ever. She deserved the world, and I certainly wasn't the man who could give it to her.

* * *

**GAH!!! What'd you think? Please let Edward and I know your thoughts on this chapter. Everything has been building up to this moment so please let me know how you feel! Good or bad, Edward and I would love to hear it!! LOL! Thanks for beeing so bloody freaking awesome! Cake has hit 200 reviews! Way more than I ever expected to get. Thank you all soooo much!! MWAH!!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Happy Tuesday Everyone!! Your response to the last chapter was amazing!! I want to thank everyone for their kind reviews! And Edward wants to thank everyone who is telling me to take it easy on him :) This chapter is kinda short but bear with me here! **

**Thanks to LivsMom for the idea of Edward wrapping Bella in his shirt...I found that thought so beautiful!**

**Disclaimer: Nope, I still don't own Twilight...**

* * *

EPOV

I left her.

I just _fucking _left her.

I sat in my car in Bella's driveway contemplating whether or not I should go back in.

I couldn't do it. I was a coward and I couldn't face the sadness and humiliation I had undoubtedly caused her. I couldn't look into those soulful eyes and see the pain I knew would be there. A pain I created.

I started the car and threw it into reverse. I drove the short way to our house, tears welling up in my eyes, blinding me. I opened the door to my Volvo and stumbled out of it. I was on my hands and knees in the grass when I started to heave.

Why couldn't I have just picked up my shirt, wrapped it around her tiny body, and held her to me while I confessed everything?

Because, I'm Edward fucking Cullen, the biggest…the most…Fuck, there wasn't even a vile enough word to describe what I was…

A failure. A disappointment. A completely insensitive jackass who leaves an indescribably beautiful woman naked, rejected, and alone.

I don't know how long I lay in the grass, but at some point I heard Emmett and Jasper's voices.

"What the fuck?"

"Edward?"

"What the hell happened?"

"Edward?"

"Is he ok?"

"I don't know."

"Fucking answer me!"

I felt one of them shaking me.

"Maybe he had too much to drink? He looks sick…"

"Edward, for the love of all that is holy, what happened?" Emmett finally said, pulling me up into a sitting position.

My eyes couldn't focus on either of them.

"Where's Bella?" Jasper asked, pushing me farther into my grief.

"Bella…" I whispered. Just hearing her name caused my stomach to heave with remorse.

"Edward! What the fuck?" Emmett's voice was laced with panic.

"You told her, didn't you?" Jasper asked quietly.

"Son of a bitch," Emmett muttered.

I shook my head.

"What do you mean 'no'? I thought that's what you were leaving the party for?" Emmett said in surprise.

I heard Jasper's sharp intake of breath. "Edward, please tell me you didn't sleep with her…"

I shook my head again.

"Then what the hell happened?" Emmett shouted.

"I'm tired. I need to lie down," I muttered trying to stand up.

"Oh no you-" Emmett started, but Jasper cut him off.

"He'll tell us when he's ready." Then he held his hand out to help me stand up and steady myself.

Once I was on my feet I walked dejectedly into the house. I wasn't sure how I managed but I got into bed and apparently fell asleep.

My dreams were clouded with Bella.

Bella…Bella…_not _my Bella…

*****

Two days of lethargy passed. I stayed in bed quietly, listlessly.

Sometimes I could hear Emmett and Jasper speak in hushed tones outside my door. They would answer the phone when it rang. I figured it was Alice and Rosalie calling to give me the berating of a lifetime.

I deserved it. I almost got out of bed once when I heard Jasper speaking to whom I presumed was Alice. I almost asked him for the phone. I wanted it. I _needed _it. I needed to hear Alice tell me what a massive fuck up I was. I needed to hear her tell me I didn't deserve Bella; how I could never in a million years be worthy of her.

But I didn't, couldn't get out of bed.

On the third day Jasper came into my room. He pulled my desk chair up next to the bed and sat patiently.

I was silent.

He was silent.

I could feel his gaze piercing me. I knew there was no way around this one.

I sighed and rolled over. "Jasper."

"Edward," he countered.

I waited for him to state his reason for being there.

He crossed his arms over his chest and waited. And waited. And waited.

"Fuck Jasper! What do you want me to say?" I yelled. Apparently I was easily broken.

"Edward, I am not here to judge you. You are my best friend. I only want to hear your side of the story," he spoke softly.

_My side. _Obviously Alice would have told him what she had come home to. Then it dawned on me that Emmett and Jasper drove up without their respective girlfriends.

"How did Alice and Rose get home? I thought Alice was driving?" I asked.

It was Jasper's turn to sigh. "We dropped them off. They were a little tipsy and we wanted to make sure they got home ok," he answered. Then he added, "Don't change the subject, Edward."

"I'm not- I wasn't…" I felt so defeated. I could only imagine what Alice and Rose had gone home to. I had not only ruined Bella's night, but likely theirs as well.

"Would you like to tell me what happened, Edward?" he asked gently.

"Why are you doing this?" I spat.

"Doing what?"

"Being so...so fucking _nice _about this?"

"I already told you, because you are my best friend. I want to give you the benefit of the doubt. I always have, just as you have done for me when I've screwed up." He was always so diplomatic.

At least I had Jasper…

I sat myself up and put my head in my hands. "I fucking left her, Jasper. I was too much of a coward to tell her. I almost slept with her! I never would have forgiven myself for that."

"Tell me what happened- from the beginning." It wasn't a request.

"We were dancing. Can you believe that? She got me to dance," I chuckled softly at the memory. "Things were getting kind of hot and she asked me to take her home…" I cringed.

"What made you leave with her?"

"Isn't that obvious? My fucking cock made me leave with her," I said, disgusted with my weakness.

He snickered slightly. "Well that's hardly a sin, Edward. She's a beautiful girl."

I shook my head, trying to shake out my feelings of self loathing.

"Go on."

"Well, we left. We made out in my car, we went up to her room…Then when she was sitting there I just, broke. I couldn't sleep with her, especially on that night. That was the supposed deadline for the bet, remember?"

"But you had also called the bet off, remember?"

I groaned. "That doesn't matter! Alice was right all along. The longer I waited, the harder it would be. There was no way I could keep it from her either. Alice was right about that, too."

He chuckled. "She's kind of brilliant that way."

"She probably wants to kill me," I sighed.

"I believe her exact words were "castrate him with a spoon". I guess it's better than a death threat," he laughed.

"I guess."

"So, you stopped. You didn't sleep with her. That's a start. It's got to count for something, don't you think?"

My head snapped up, "What do you mean 'count for something'?"

"Well, when you apologize to Bella, she'll have to take that into consideration," he said simply.

I felt like I was missing something. "Apologize?"

He gave me a reproving look. "Yes, Edward, apologize. That's what people do when they make a mistake. They tell the person they are sorry and try to make things right."

I shook my head violently. "I don't know what planet you've been on the last little while…I left her, naked, rejected, and completely broken. I can't make that right."

Jasper stood up from his chair and loomed over me. "First, don't be an idiot. You know what you did wrong so man up and fix it." He walked to the door but stopped before he exited. "Second, quit being so self righteous. Maybe she's not as broken as you think."

He turned and walked out without another word, leaving me with a pounding headache and a lot to think about.

*****

On Wednesday afternoon I finally got out of bed and went downstairs to join the land of the living. I grabbed myself a bowl of Cheerios and went to sit on the couch.

Emmett was playing X-Box and swearing up a storm at the screen.

"Fuck you alien! I will kill you! You and your alien bitches! Pew! Pew!" He was making gun noise and twisting the controller around.

I sat next to him and ate quietly, laughing periodically at his idiocy.

He looked over at me and peered into my bowl. "Eating solid food and laughing…looks like those Cheerios are doing you some good." Then he went back to killing aliens.

I sighed audibly.

"Wanna play?" He asked, casting me a sideways glance.

I understood that this was my brother's unspoken way of telling me he still had my back. He wasn't angry with me, even though his kindness towards me was unmerited.

"Sure," I answered, setting my bowl on the coffee table.

I grabbed another controller and we began our epic battle.

"Suck it! Suck it and like it!" He hollered.

I couldn't help but wish I was more like Emmett. He was big, loud, and obnoxious, but underneath his tough exterior he was kind, sincere, and empathetic.

"You're not really into this, are you?" he asked, pausing the game.

"I'm sorry," I said and hung my head.

"It's ok. At least you left your dungeon today," he shrugged.

My dungeon. That's exactly what it felt like.

"Edward, I think we should talk," he stated.

"Regarding?"

"Don't be stupid, you know what it's _regarding_."

"I don't want to talk about it," I replied, standing.

He stood and put a massive hand on my shoulder and pushed me back down. "Sit."

_Oh fuck…here comes the "Big Brother" lecture…_

"Look, Edward, I'm not trying to go all 'big brother' on you here," he began.

I rolled my eyes.

"Seriously. I don't pretend to know what you're going through, because I don't. All I know is that you are a fucking idiot if you don't march over and grovel at Bella's feet for forgiveness. She is exceptional. Like I said from the beginning - a gem."

_A gem. _Yes, that's what Emmett had called her the day we made the bet. As I sat there and thought about it I started to get angry.

"A gem," I repeated aloud.

"Ya, Edward. She's one of a ki-"

"I fucking know she is!" I roared at him. "This, this is _your _fault!" I accused.

"_My _fault? How the hell do you figure that?" He asked, astounded.

"The whole God damn bet was your idea! You picked her! You picked _her!_" I was yelling at him even though I knew I had no right to. Even though I knew what I was saying was completely off the wall.

"Edward, I think you need to calm down," he said raising his hands in front of himself defensively.

"If you would have let us call off the bet that day in the kitchen, none of this would have happened! But no, who had to be all macho and stick to it?!" We were both on our feet, our faces inches from each other.

"Edward, you are being completely fucking stupid," he said calmly.

"It's your fault! You picked her!" I repeated. I could feel my anger coiling and I just knew any minute I was going to snap.

"I fucking know I picked her you asshole! I picked her because she was perfect for you! She was everything you never saw in a woman before! All I had to do was look at her and know…Yes I picked her, and yes I wouldn't let you call off the bet. I…"

"You what?" I said, not sure what I was feeling at this point.

"I was afraid," he said simply.

I was shocked back down onto the couch. "_Afraid_? Of what?"

He sighed. "Well for one I was afraid of losing Rose. I was worried she'd be so mad and disgusted that she would leave me. I thought if we were all in this together and we kept our mouths shut, we could all go on like it hadn't happened and none of us would lose our girls. Fucking Jasper."

I let out a strangled laugh, rubbing the back of my neck.

"But mostly, Edward, I was afraid for you."

Again, I was completely shocked. If I wasn't already sitting I would have had to.

"Afraid for me?"

"Don't seem so surprised, ass. I am your big brother after all. It's my responsibility to look out for you," he said, a hurt look in his eyes.

I looked down at my feet, feeling bad for doubting him.

He chuckled, "It's ok. And yes, I was afraid for you. Bella has brought out the best in you. You may not see it but I do and so does Jasper. You're more like your old self again. You laugh and smile and you fucking _danced_. Ah Christ…" he mumbled. "I'm starting to sound like a shiteous country song. Look, what I'm saying is, I didn't want anyone to say anything about the bet because you and Bella are perfect for each other as I've said. I didn't want you to lose her."

At that moment I felt my heart swell with gratitude and love for my brother. He was trying to look out for me…

"I didn't want to lose her either. But I did, and now I'm miserable in the end anyway," I grumbled.

"You know, Edward, all I heard in that sentence was 'I, I, I,'. Maybe you should focus a little more on Bella and how she feels," he said and peered at his watch. "I'm sorry, I would love to stay and finish this conversation, but I have to go pick up Rose."

I nodded. "Thanks, Em." I wasn't sure what all I was thanking him for, but he smiled as he left the living room.

I picked up my dishes and put them in the sink. Then I headed back upstairs to take a shower. All the while Emmett's words played in my head.

"_Maybe you should focus a little more on Bella and how she feels…"_

Could I really do that? Could I grovel at her feet and beg for her forgiveness? Even if I did, could she ever even want me back?

* * *

**Again, I know it's short...please don't be mad at me! lol! Please review and let me know what you think. And also, since I love your anecdotes and answers to my odd questions so much, if you feel like it, tell me who your favourite Twilight character is and why. I find it interesting how people identify with the characters! :)**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hiii!!!! Sorry it took me so long to update! I just couldn't seem to get this chapter right! It felt like a big one for me so hopefully writing and updating for the rest of the story the rest will be a piece of cake! ;) Please review and let me know if I have done it justice!!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, but I wish I owned a shirtless R-Patz! Rrraow!!**

* * *

EPOV

Two more days passed in a haze. I completed normal daily functions like eating, sleeping, and breathing, but I didn't feel like me. I was an empty shell floating listlessly through the days.

The only thing keeping me going was the minute spark of hope I kept hidden away in the deep, dark recesses of my heart. It was a hope that if I could just say it right, maybe Bella could find some way to forgive me.

Even if she didn't want any kind of physical or emotional relationship with me, just being her friend would be enough.

_Would it really?_

Yes. I would make sure of it. I would settle for Monopoly nights that ended with my saying goodbye at her front door with a hug. Hugs were good. I could live with that little bit of contact.

If by some small miracle I made it through the gauntlet of Alice and then Rosalie and found myself alive at Bella's feet, I would finally tell her. I would tell her everything I should have told her the moment I realized my feelings had changed.

Then I would let the chips fall where they may. I would let Bella decide. If she wanted to allow me in her life, it would be up to her how much of me she wanted.

Of course, I would let her know that she already had all of me if she wanted it.

I could still never deserve her. But in my wallowing I realized that I didn't want to live without Bella, and if she'd let me I would spend the rest of my life making it up to her.

*****

On Saturday I noticed that things started to change. It wasn't just the fact that I was starting to move around again with the rest of the world. Jasper and Emmett were acting…strange. They were more cheerful when they talked to me. They no longer toed around me and they mentioned Bella a few times like nothing had ever happened between us.

But what really threw me off was that Saturday evening Alice showed up on our doorstep with popcorn and movies.

When I answered the door she breezed past me with a 'Hi, Edward.' There was no malice or contempt in her voice. She just headed to the kitchen and made her snacks like she owned the place. I have to admit, the way she was banging around in there I pictured her going through the silverware drawer to find that spoon…But she just poked her head out and asked me if I wanted any. After that she didn't exactly go out of her way to talk to or engage me in anyway, but that was hardly surprising.

Then on Sunday Emmett invited me to the lake with him and Rosalie. They were going to try out their new body bards and thought I might enjoy a day out. Rose stood next to Emmett's Jeep with her arms crossed over her chest. She frightened me. I had no doubt she would beat my ass in a fist fight. I was so shocked at the offer that I practically yelled 'no' at him. When I regained my brain functions I thanked him but politely refused. I'm pretty sure Rosalie even smirked at me when she jumped into the vehicle. I shook my head and retreated to the sanctuary of my dungeon.

What the hell was going on?

*****

Monday marked the first day I left the house in over a week. Jasper told me I needed to get out and forced me on one of his infamous coffee runs.

As I sat on the bench by our front door putting on my shoes I started to have a panic attack. I was afraid to leave the house. What if I saw her? I wouldn't know what to say!

I was trying to take deep calming breaths but that wasn't helping. After ten minutes of internal arguing I talked my idiot self into standing up and putting one foot in front of the other. I opened the door, took the few steps across the porch and made my way down the stairs.

When my feet hit the sidewalk I was feeling slightly more confident. When the warmth of the sun hit my face I felt my chest loosen. I could breathe more freely as the cool breeze drifted past.

This wasn't so bad…

Then I began putting one foot in front of the other again. With each step I took the voice in my head was talking to me like a mantra. You can do this. This is easy. It's just coffee.

Before I knew it I was at the café and all I could think of was that I had seen Bella here on more than one occasion. Without looking around, because it would rip out my heart to picture her, I marched right up to place my order. The girl behind the counter smiled at me as I approached.

"And what can I make for you today?" she asked in a sickly sweet voice.

I cleared my throat and placed Jasper's order. "Can I have a large vanilla caramella latte, please?"

She raised one perfectly plucked eyebrow and smirked. "A vanilla caramella latte?"

_Did I stutter? _

"Yes. Thank you." I wasn't trying to be short, but being in that café was making me uncomfortable. There were too many memories of Bella there. But then again, there were too many memories of Bella everywhere. Even places she hadn't been still made me think of her in some way.

As I waited for Jasper's order to be filled, I leaned forward against the counter and felt the first signs of déjà vu setting in.

_I've been here before…_

Then the sound of a familiar laugh caught my attention. My spine jerked up straight and the fine hairs on the back of my neck seemed to stand on end. Then I heard her voice.

"Edward? Edward Cullen? Is that really you?"

I turned slowly to face her.

"Hi Tanya," I said stiffly.

"Wow, Edward! You look great!" Tanya said looking me up and down.

"Thanks, you too," I said, not really meaning it.

"So what are you up to these days?" she asked conversationally.

"Not much really." I didn't know what to say. I wasn't sure that I had anything to say to her.

"Here's your latte," the girl behind the counter said as she tapped my shoulder.

"Oh, thanks," I turned around to grab it. I planned to make a bee line for the exit but Tanya stopped me.

"Hey, Edward, do you think we could talk for a minute?" She asked quietly.

"Oh, I don't know, I have to take this back to Jasper, he gets crabby when his coffee gets cold," I mumbled.

"Look, I know you don't owe me anything, but I'd really just like to talk to you for a few minutes. It would really mean a lot to me."

I sighed and held my hand out towards a table indicating I would follow her. She led the way and sat down across from me. I sat there staring at the coffee cup, waiting for her to speak. When she reached across the table to touch my hand I noticed her engagement ring.

She caught me looking at it.

"I'm getting married this summer," she said shyly. Since when was she shy?

Bella is shy…

"Congratulations," I said politely.

"Thank you. I'm really very lucky. Finding someone who will put up with me isn't exactly an easy thing to do!" she laughed.

Something about the way she laughed at herself caused me to smile.

"Ah, clearly you remember."

My smile faded. I looked back down at my cup.

"Edward, I really want to apologize. I know I was a completely wretched bitch in high school and you were more often than not on the receiving end-"

"You really don't have to do this Tanya," I started.

"No, I do. I really do. I want to apologize for all the horrid things I said to you. None of them were true. In all honesty, Edward, you were the best boyfriend I ever had. Well, until I met my fiancé," she said and smiled sheepishly.

"But really, how you put up with me I will never know. I just want you to know that I've changed. I know it probably doesn't mean anything now, but I am a different person, a better person. It wasn't right how I tried to change you."

I was extremely uncomfortable in this situation. What do you say to something like that after all those years? The only thing saving me was the sincerity that was rolling off of her in waves. I smiled tentatively at her.

"I wanted to tell you that I had no right to tell you that you were only good for sex," she stuttered.

I blushed like Bella.

"I'm sorry if I'm making you uncomfortable. It's just, James and I are moving out of the country and I don't know that I'll ever have the chance to tell you these things. Edward, you are one of a kind. You are so extremely intelligent, talented, loving, kind, and loyal. Don't ever let anyone tell you otherwise. I look back on the time we spent together and I still kick myself for the way I took you for granted. You have so much to offer and she's extremely lucky," she finished.

I realized that she had said "she's extremely lucky". I must have had a confused look on my face.

Tanya rolled her eyes. "Please, Edward, you are so obviously in love. It's written all over your face."

I was speechless. I hadn't seen Tanya in years but somehow she could see the love I held for Bella.

Just then a blonde guy walked up and put his hand on Tanya's shoulder. She looked up at him and smiled. "Edward, this is my fiancé James. James, this is an old friend of mine from high school, Edward."

My mouth was probably hanging open like an idiot. When she said she was engaged I pictured some fashion model kind of guy. I was not prepared for the cliché computer geek standing in front of me. I closed my mouth and shook his hand.

"James is a software developer. We're moving to Europe next month for a new position he's taking," she smiled up brightly at him.

"Honey, I'm just going to go wait by the car. It's a little stuffy in here and my asthma is acting up. It was nice to meet you, Edward." He gave her a kiss on the cheek and walked out after she let him know she'd only be another minute.

I looked at Tanya incredulously.

"Told you I've changed. If I hadn't been so blind in high school things may have turned out very different for us. But obviously things worked out the way they were meant to because I have James and you have…" she trailed off.

I didn't answer. I simply sighed.

"Well, whatever her name and whatever your circumstances, she's a very lucky girl."

She stood up from the table and I stood with her. She hesitantly closed the gap between us and hugged me.

"Thanks, Tanya," I whispered.

"No, thank you, Edward," she replied.

"Good luck with your wedding and Europe."

"Thank you. And hey, don't be an idiot like me and mess things up. She's obviously special if she's caught your attention," she smiled warmly and headed for the door.

I called out to her before she was halfway there and she turned around.

"Bella. Her name is Bella," I said and grinned.

She nodded silently and smiled. Then she turned and walked from the café.

I flopped back down into my chair and stared at the table. My mind was reeling. Tanya's words were overpowering my thoughts. She was marrying an older, blonde version of me from high school. I chuckled to myself. Obviously she could change, so why couldn't I?

If Tanya could see her mistakes and atone for them I sure as hell could. She apologized for her wicked ways, there was no reason I couldn't do the same.

That settled it. If I had been contemplating trying to make things right with Bella before, speaking to Tanya had cemented the idea.

I stood up from the table and rushed to the door. I practically ran all the way home, my thoughts a mile ahead of me. I was going to do it. I was going to plead with Bella to take me back. I would show her who I really was and beg for all I was worth for a second chance. I would tell her the truth. I would tell her that she was a bet, but that I had fallen in love with her.

I flew up the porch steps and tore through the front door. I wanted to talk to Jasper before I found Bella.

"Jazz?" I hollered.

"In here," I heard him reply.

I burst into the living room with a huge grin on my face. I was met by Jasper, Alice, Rosalie and Emmett.

"Are you ok, Edward?" Jasper asked, wide eyed.

"Ya," I said breathlessly, leaning forward to put my hands on my knees.

_Fuck, I'm out of shape…_

"Did you bring me my coffee?" Jasper laughed.

"Fuck your coffee. I need to talk to Bella," I said looking directly at Alice with a knowing stare.

She crossed her arms in front of her chest and glared at me. No she wasn't glaring, she was _gauging _me. She was looking for any sign that I was going to be less that just with Bella.

"She's at the library," Rosalie whispered.

I looked at her, stunned. Rose was giving me permission?

"Rose!" Alice hissed.

"Oh Alice, give it up! Let the guy apologize for fuck sake! Look at him! He's ready," she said and smiled.

"And if he screws it up again?" Alice asked her.

"Then you get to castrate him with a spoon - after I fuck him up good," she winked at me.

"Last chance, Edward," Alice sighed. "Make it count."

I nodded to Alice, then looked back at Rose. "Library?"

"She got a summer job at the public library. She's working today."

"Thanks," I said gratefully.

I turned to leave and heard Emmett ask, "I wonder what lit such a fire under his ass?"

I could vaguely hear Jasper's response, "I can't believe he forgot my fucking latte!"

*****

I threw open the door of the library and ran inside. I stood there like an idiot for a moment looking around for her. Then I remembered that this was a huge public library and I had no idea what section she worked in.

I strode up to the front desk and waited for someone to notice me. A second later a blonde came up to the desk and smiled warmly.

"How may I help you?" she asked smoothly.

"Bella. Where can I find Bella?" I asked anxiously.

Her face twisted up like she was confused. "Bella who?"

"Bella Swan. Small, brown hair, beautiful, extremely intelligent, smells like heaven-"

"Ya, ya," she said rolling her eyes. "I get it. You're talking about the new girl. She's working upstairs today."

"Thank you," I said and ran towards the stairwell. I threw that door open too and cringed when it made a banging sound against the wall. But I didn't stop. I took the stairs two at a time. When I got to the top and pulled that door open I was a little gentler.

I looked around at the rows upon rows of books. I started towards the small librarians desk ahead of me, hoping against hope she would be somewhere close to it.

No such luck.

I turned to my left and made my way towards the first aisle of books.

"Bella?" I called out. I was trying to be quiet but I was so anxious it came out a little louder than I intended.

"Bella?" I called again.

"Shh!" A lady sitting at a small work station typing on a laptop chastised.

"Oh shit! I mean, fuck! Sorry! I'm sorry!" I rushed out. She gaped at me for a second then waved me off and went back to her typing.

I continued forward, looking down each aisle as I went.

The non-fiction section aisle one held nothing.

Aisle two…nothing…three…nothing…four…fuck…five…me…six…where was she…seven…no Bella…eight…

As I reached the last row my heart began to beat wildly in my chest. Would she be there? Would I finally get to see my beautiful Bella? The anticipation knotted in my stomach.

I turned the corner and the aisle was empty. My heart sank. Where was she? I looked around and saw another row of aisles on the other side of the large room. I began walking briskly to these rows and started the same routine, walking past, looking down each one as I went.

The fiction section was no better. The aisle that held Austen did not hold Bella. Nor did the aisle with the Bronte sisters, Chaucer, or Dickens…

It was with Hawthorne that I finally found her. My breath left my body in a silent rush. She was sitting on a stool rearranging the books on a lower shelf. I stood there watching her, momentarily stunned by how ridiculously beautiful she was. All my memories of her had not done her justice.

Each time she leaned forward her hair would fall in front of her face and she would patiently tuck it back behind her ear. Her full red lips were moving silently as if she were singing under her breath.

She picked up one of the books she was about to move and a smile crossed her face. Then she shook her head and tucked it back on the shelf.

I couldn't wait any longer. If I did there was a chance I would turn around and leave again. There was only one urge stronger and that was to hear Bella's voice. To hear her tinkling laughter and know that I had caused it.

I stepped more fully into the aisle and without even looking up she dropped the book in her hands and stood up to face me, her face covered in a hundred different emotions. Shock, anger, disgust, distrust…_hope_?

I moved slowly down the aisle, my hands held up in defence like she was a frightened lamb and I was a lion begging that lamb to believe he meant her no harm.

"Bella," I whispered.

She was silent.

"Bella," I tried again.

She crossed her arms over her chest and waited for me to speak. Rightly so. Well played, Bella.

I remembered my resolve to consider her feelings and to let her lead a little more so I decided to start by asking for her permission.

"Do you have a second to talk?" I asked hesitantly.

"Maybe," she whispered.

"Well, if you do, could we? Talk, I mean?" I sounded like an idiot, but I couldn't have cared less in that moment, because that one single word allowed me to hear her voice.

But she wasn't going to allow me that pleasure so freely. She simply nodded her head and motioned for me to proceed.

Right. Ok. Here? I could do this. At least she couldn't scream at me in a library. Not that I didn't deserve it.

"Bella, I don't know where to start. There are so many things I needs to apologize for and I know that anything I say can never convey how truly sorry I am that I fucked this up." My hands were shaking.

"First I want to apologize for what happened after the party," I choked out. I heard her small intake of breath and looked up to see her cheeks flaming red. "Bella, I can't tell you how horrible I feel about that night. I was an absolute jackass for leaving you like that."

She turned away from me. I stepped towards her and reached out to touch her face but she took as many steps back as I had forward. I completely deserved it. I dropped my hand and continued.

"Bella, I need you to know that what happened that night was all on me. I need for you to understand that when I left it wasn't because I didn't want to be with you that way. Trust me, I absolutely wanted to be with you."

She was looking down at her shoes. I just wanted to pull her tight to me and tell her how fucking glorious she was. That I was a complete moron for screwing up any chance I had with her.

"You are so beautiful, inside and out and I still can't believe that someone so incredible could have ever wanted me. You knew my reputation, you knew and you still gave me a chance and I fucked it up so royally."

She sat down on her stool and put her face in her hands. I could see her shoulders begin to tremble. I was stuck where I stood. I didn't know what the fuck to do.

"Bella, my heart aches every time I close my eyes and I see your face right before I walked out that door. It makes me sick to my stomach to know I caused you any kind of pain. I'm so sorry." I knelt down in front of her. I couldn't bring myself to touch her. I didn't deserve to touch her. Not until she gave me back that privilege, if she ever did.

"I need to tell you why I left, why I was such and insensitive bastard. Bella...you were a bet. I made a stupid fucking bet with Emmett and Jasper that I could get you to sleep with me by the party. That was why I left that night. I couldn't do it. You deserve so much better than that. Even though we called off the bet, I couldn't go through with having that kind of physical relationship with you without you knowing first. It wouldn't have been right. I wanted so badly to make love to you but it would have been tarnished by a lie."

She was crying in earnest now and my heart was fucking broken. I took a deep breath and continued.

"I thought sleeping with you would be a piece of cake. You seemed to be this quiet little brainiac girl who I so egotistically believed would love a chance to jump into bed with me." I shook my head, feeling more like an idiot as I went. She was still crying and I couldn't see her face so I had no idea how she was taking this.

That's when it hit me.

"I'm not sorry I made that bet, Bella."

Her tear-streaked face came out of her hands for the first time and she looked at me with shock in those gorgeous brown eyes.

"Am I unbelievably sorry that I hurt you? Absolutely. Am I sorry that Emmett chose you? Absolutely not. If we hadn't made that fucked up bet, I never would have met you. I never would have had the chance to get to know you. To kick your butt in Monopoly, to rescue you from Mike Newton, to sit next to you in class and hold your hand. I never would have been able to dance with you, or kiss you, or fall in love with you..."

I couldn't help it when a single stupid tear fell from my eye. I wiped it away quickly, but not before she saw it. I couldn't find it in my heart to ask her to take me back. Not now. All I could hope for was that she could forgive my sins and accept me into her life in some minute way.

"Bella, I'm so sorry. For everything. I will completely understand if you never want to see me again. I just wanted you to know that it was nothing to do with you. You're perfect and I wouldn't change a thing about you."

I ceased my useless rant. She hadn't said a word the whole time so I figured she was just waiting for me to shut up and go. I was about to stand and leave when I looked into her eyes one last time. The expression on her face startled me, confused, and shocked me.

"_Bella_?"

* * *

**Let me know what you think! Oh and another of my silly questions for you...Do you guys like it when authors put little nods to Twilight in their stories? Like the whole "lion/lamb" thing or using Tanya or James or whatever...you know, that kind of stuff? Just curious... :)**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hi guys!!!! Again, I'm so sory it's taking me so long to get my chapters up lately. I now understand what other authors mean when they say real life gets in the way of writing! And I've been having a hard time actually making the ideas flow...GAH! So anyways, here is a little Bella POV for ya! Hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, but I'm totally going to get my bestest friend the Edward doll for her birthday...then she can own him ;)**

**

* * *

BPOV**

His eyes were wide and he was sporting my favourite crooked grin. Then his finger curled, indicating he wanted me to join him. I smiled and made my way from the dance floor to where he was standing. I would go to him. Go to him and stay there. In his arms was the only place I wanted to be.

I lifted my chin and walked towards Edward, making sure to sway my hips as I went. He was leaning back against the trunk of a tree full of lights. He looked heavenly.

He kissed me on the cheek and told me I looked 'exquisite'. That didn't even begin to describe how he looked.

The girls made it over to us and we all went to get drinks. We found a few chairs off to the side and I smiled as I realized there weren't enough for all of us. Edward sat down and I placed myself gently in his lap and wrapped my arm around his shoulder. I could feel his warmth and it made me shiver. I was getting turned on just sitting here so close to him. I adjusted myself to get even closer and I felt him tense beneath me.

Oops.

I asked him if he was alright out of semi-embarrassment. Then of course Emmett made a crack that he was obviously more than alright.

Ass.

I noticed the furrow in Edward's brow and leaned in to kiss him on the nose, hoping it would take his mind off of Emmett's stupid joke. Then I nestled into him comfortably and sighed as 'Halo' came on.

I told him how much I liked it because it was how I felt when I was with him. I mumbled the words and smiled inwardly at the intense expression on his face. I leaned my forehead against his and let the song take over. It was telling him everything I wished I could say.

But I couldn't seem to find the words to. Or the courage. But then he opened his beautiful mouth and melted my heart…and most of the walls I had built along with it.

"You know what my favourite line is?" he said in a roughened whisper.

"What?" I barely replied.

"You're everything I need and more, it's written all over your face."

I sighed and closed my eyes. Of course he would choose that line. The girls always said people could read me like a book. That my face was too expressional and I couldn't hide a thing. So did this mean he felt the same way about me as I did him?

It must…

My heart stilled when he removed his forehead from mine and placed soft, tender kisses on my eyelids.

It had to…

I never wanted our moment to end, but it was obvious that it was going to since we were with Emmett.

"This is a party people! Let's dance!" He and Rose left together.

Alice and Jasper were too busy making out to hear anyone so I stayed put on Edward's lap. His arms were wrapped around my waist and I felt safe and protected in the warmth of his strong body.

The night had been a success so far, but then Mike Newton showed up. I might have threw up a little in my mouth at the sight of him. How dare he talk to me like nothing had happened at the café? And not only that, but he was going to take a jab at Edward too? If growling was acceptable, I think that's what I would had done.

"Back off, Mike," Edward warned.

Insert inappropriate comment about Edward getting into my pants here…

Edward flew up out of the chair at the same time Jasper did and he pushed me smoothly into Jasper's open arms. I heard Edward's fist collide with some soft portion of Mike's body and I wiggled around to see what was happening.

Edward had the shoulder of Mike's shirt fisted in his hand and he was pulling him face to face. I heard his buttery voice turn cold and he threatened to mangle his face if he ever talked about me again.

"Now get the fuck out of here," he said and shoved Mike towards his pack of buddies.

Jesus. Why on earth did that turn me on? Hearing his gruff voice swear made me hot. Maybe it was because he was protecting me…Either way I didn't care. When he rushed over to me, nothing but concern and a little bit of guilt in his eyes, my first response was to throw my arms around his neck and lavish his mouth with urgent kisses.

_Ooo…was that too much?_

"You're welcome?" He chuckled.

Then he apologized. Of course he did. Edward may like to play tough, but I knew better. He was a gentleman deep down, and lately that gentleman was breaking through more and more. He felt bad for fighting in front of me and said he wanted to make it up to me.

"Dance with me?" I asked. I watched as a panicked expression crossed his face.

_Really?_

He reluctantly agreed and I thought it was because he didn't _want _to dance with me. I felt my stomach drop.

"…I'm just, not a great dancer, that's all," he admitted sheepishly.

"You can't be serious, Edward?" I said and cocked an eyebrow.

When he didn't answer I chuckled softly. "You can't have seduced a supposed ungodly number of women and not be able to dance."

I'm pretty sure he was looking at my chest when he told me he didn't understand what I was getting at. So I grabbed his hand and pulled him toward the crowded dance floor. The heat exploded around us as I pulled him to the center of the crowd. Maybe if we got lost in the middle where no one else was paying any attention this would be easier for him.

I motioned for him to come closer and when he did I kissed him deeply. Slow and hot and wet. "Forget about everyone else. Right now it's just you and me…"

The man drove me crazy. The way he looked at me made me feel like a queen. Like I was the most crazy beautiful woman he had ever seen. His gaze was fuelling my fire. I was more confident with this amazing man than I had ever been in my life.

He opened his mouth, likely to protest, but I silenced him with a finger to his lips. I gathered all of my brazenness and whispered in his ear, "Just imagine you're making love to me."

That's all I wanted him to be doing.

His expression changed then and he finally let go. He let me lead as I put my arms around his neck then trailed them down across his hard chest. I took his hands and placed them on my hips. He responded in kind by yanking my body into his.

Thank god the music was loud because I'm pretty sure I moaned at his roughness.

I threw my hands in my hair and leaned back, swaying my hips into his. He was a quick learner and matched my movements. Then he stepped up his game and tilted me back more, exposing me to him. My skin tingled as his mouth left a trail of fire down my neck. He was close enough to me this time that I was sure he heard me when I let out some sort of frenzied mewling sound.

We battled for dominance on the dance floor, but it felt like so much more than that. It felt like we were struggling to make our true feelings known. Finally I reached up and took his tousled hair in my fingers and pulled his scorching lips to mine. This man had a mouth like no other. As we kissed I imagined that mouth all over my body.

This was it. I needed him now and I just hoped to hell he needed me too.

"Edward, please, take me home," I murmured. I was revelling in my new found confidence and he was turning me on like crazy.

"Bella-" he started.

_Uh un. No way was he going to play the chivalry game._

"Please, Edward, I need you." _Need_ was a bit of an understatement. I felt like I was burning from the inside out and he was the only thing that could soothe this aching fire.

He had stopped dancing and his brow was furrowed as though he was waging an internal battle.

"Edward," I rasped in his ear. I couldn't help myself any longer. My desire for him was growing, my fist knotting in his shirt with urgency.

I smiled as he finally let down his guard and wrapped his arm around my waist. We walked from the crowded dance floor and made our way across the lawn towards his car. He waved at Emmett on the way. I wasn't even embarrassed that Emmett knew what we were leaving to do.

I sat silently in the seat next to Edward, wondering what on earth he was thinking about. When he pulled into the driveway I hardly waited for him to put the car in park before I launched myself across the car at him and sat in his lap.

I practically begged him to kiss me, but I didn't care. He took my face gently in his hands and leaned in.

_Thank God…_

But his slow pace began to frustrate me. Didn't he understand that I needed him? He kissed me behind my ear, then left a heated trail of kisses down my neck and above my breasts. I leaned back against the steering wheel, hoping he would touch me soon. When he continued his agonizing pace, again, I practically begged him.

"Put your hands on me." Did he not want to be doing this? Why did I have to ask for him to do these things? My mind started to stray towards unwanted thoughts until he complied to my request with fervour.

_Oh god! _He knew exactly how to touch me to make me burn even hotter. His hands were stoking my fire when they made it to my breasts and I cried out.

That seemed to be his undoing and he kissed me. He kissed me hard, and then in short bursts. It sounded like he was trying to say something but I couldn't understand. Who needed words in a moment like this?

He opened the car door and managed to get us both out. I wrapped my legs around his waist, not wanting to lose contact with him. I somehow managed to find my keys in my purse and hand them to him and the next thing I knew we were in my room.

_Oh, he is good._

Suddenly his demeanour changed and he set me down on the edge of my bed as if I were a delicate flower. He knelt in front of me and my breath hitched as he grabbed one of my feet.

"Edward, what are you-"

"I've been wanting to do this all night," he said in a rough voice.

God, just the sound of his voice made me wet.

He ran his hands gently up my calf and then back down, bringing my foot up to his mouth. I watched with baited breath and he parted his luscious lips and bit down softly on the ribbon tied around my ankle. He pulled back gently, undoing the ribbon along with my heart.

He did the same with the other shoe and then ran his hands lovingly up my legs, making them quake under his able touch. When they reached under the hem of my dress and I could feel them so close to my heat I pleaded for more.

I unbuttoned his shirt slowly. If he was going to go slow with me, the least I could do was return the favour. I ran my hands over the smooth skin of his shoulders and pushed the shirt free of his body.

_He is so glorious it hurts…_

I stood and turned my back indicating for him to undo the zipper on my dress. When he gently unzipped me I took a steadying breath. I was ready for this. So ready. It had been so long and I couldn't wait to share this with Edward. He made the wait worth it.

I let the dress fall and felt the light breeze as it pooled at my feet. I turned to face him wearing only the lace thong Rose insisted on. His reaction was perfect. Everything a woman wanted to see in a man's eyes. Lust, passion, appreciation.

I sat back down on the edge of the bed and stared into his eyes. He began to step towards me and I leaned back, letting him drink me in. The darkness of his lust-filled eyes made me blush.

He stopped dead. In an instant his eyes changed from lust to…I couldn't quite put my finger on it. Was it regret? Sorrow? Guilt?

_On no, no, no! This is not good!_

"Edward? What's wrong?" I needed to know. He looked so pained it made my heart hurt.

"Bella, I'm sorry. I just, I can't do this," he whispered, backing away from me.

_Oh no! No! This can not be happening!_

I sat up on the bed and covered myself with my arms. I tried to tell him not to go. That whatever this was, we could figure it out together. But he stopped me before I could start.

"Please, forgive me, Bella." He didn't look at me. He just bent down and picked up his

shirt. He turned and was out the door without another word.

My breath caught on a sob. I tried to stand to go after him but my legs wouldn't work. Instead I curled up into a ball and began to cry. What had I done wrong? Was I not good enough for him?

The rejection made me feel ill. I had thought we were having a great time. He seemed as into the evening as I had. I thought he was even admitting to having feelings for me.

I was so hurt and confused that I just lay in bed a bawled. My head was aching badly, but it paled in comparison to the ache in my heart.

I had no idea what time it was but I heard the front door open downstairs. I vaguely recalled hearing my name. Then Alice burst into my room giggling. She must have seen my nearly naked form, curled up and quivering, because her laugher died abruptly.

"Jesus! Bella!" she cried and came to sit next to me. "What the hell happened?"

I couldn't answer her. All I managed was "Edward."

"Oh, Bella!" Alice went to my dresser and pulled out a t-shirt. She called for Rosalie and came back to my bed. Rose entered the room and gasped.

"Alice, what happened?" she asked. She rushed over and helped me into a sitting position while Alice pulled the shirt over my head. I felt a little less vulnerable now that I wasn't sitting there bared for the world to see.

"What happened?" Rose repeated.

"Edward told her about the bet," Alice explained.

My head snapped up. "Bet? What bet?" I asked.

Alice and Rose looked at each other in horror. Then Alice turned to face me.

"What bet, Alice?" I asked again.

She looked like a fish out of water the way her mouth opened and closed several times.

I looked between the girls and neither of them could meet my eyes. "What frickin' bet?" I said hysterically. "Why the hell does everyone on God's green earth seem to know about this but me? Is this some kind of sick joke?"

"No, Bella, it's not like that. First, why don't you tell us what happened tonight," Rose said calmly.

"Not until you tell me what the hell is going on here!"

Alice sighed and rubbed her forehead. "Bella, I don't think now is the time-"

"Tell me!" I screamed and started crying all over again.

Alice sighed deeply. She sat on one side of me and Rose sat on the other. Alice took my hand in hers and looked into my eyes.

"Bella, Edward said he was going to tell you, so I assumed that that's what happened here. I'm sorry. I should have kept my mouth shut! I should have just let it all play out naturally, but I was afraid for you!" She burst into tears. I hated to see Alice cry.

"Whatever it is, Alice, you can tell me. Please. I just need to know."

Alice took a deep breath before she began. "Before the guys met us they, they made a bet. Jasper and Emmett bet Edward that they would pick any girl in the Women's Studies class and Edward had to sleep with her by the party," she whispered softly. Tears were streaming down her face.

I was shocked. I looked to Rose who just nodded silently, then back to Alice.

"So I was just a bet? Nothing more than something to occupy Edward? Nice." I pushed away from the girls and laid back down, gathering a pillow close to my chest. The harder I held it to me, the more it felt like it was holding my insides in place.

"Bella, I think Edward really loves you," Rose said gently, rubbing my leg.

I kicked her hand away and shook my head. "If he really loved me he would have told me. He wouldn't have just left me here." I couldn't breathe. Not only had he left me, he lied to me. Our whole…whatever we were, was a lie.

I was a _bet_.

"What happened tonight, Bella?" Alice asked again.

"Nothing happened. I put myself out there, finally, like everyone told me to do. I put myself out there and I got screwed. Well, not literally," I said with a derisive laugh. "Almost, though. But before it could get any further than kissing and stripping Bella down, he what- grows a frickin' conscience?"

"You mean you came back here to sleep together and he couldn't do it?" Rose asked, sounding surprised and, oddly, a little…_hopeful?_

"Yes," I murmured.

"Oh Bella, I'm so sorry!" Alice cried and laid down next to me.

"It's ok," I mumbled.

Rose laid down on my other side and wrapped her arm gently around me. "Just sleep, Bella. We can figure this all out tomorrow."

I sighed and with the comfort of my two best friends, fell into a restless sleep. My damn dreams filled with Edward.

*****

Tomorrow came and went. So did the day after tomorrow. I holed up in my room for two days crying on and off. I refused to get out of bed. I found it was easier to sleep through as much of the day as I possibly could. The less time I had to think about my aching heart, the better.

Alice was beside herself. She spent half her time perched on the side of my bed apologizing to me and the other half on the phone with Jasper, who apparently wouldn't leave the house because _Edward _needed him.

Edward needed a kick in the junk.

Tuesday morning Rose came into my room and quietly dismissed Alice. She nudged me over on the bed and climbed in next to me. I waited for her to start harassing me to get my shit together and get on with my life, but she didn't. She just sat there quietly, running her fingers through my hair and humming.

I sighed and looked into Rose's big blue eyes. "Thanks," I said weakly.

She nodded. I hadn't even clarified what I was thanking her for, but she knew. Rose was easy like that. We never needed a lot of words to understand each other.

"I am sorry, you know. I should have said something to you, but it looked like Alice had things under control," she murmured.

"You don't have to apologize. I don't need apologies for you or from Alice. That's not going to help anything." I rolled onto my back and stared blankly at the ceiling. "Nothing is going to help this."

The corner of her mouth twitched annoyingly. "You know Bella, you're going through what's commonly referred to as 'The Five Stages of Grief'. These feelings will pass."

"The Five what?" I asked.

"Stages of grief," she repeated. Trust the psych. major to get into my head. Damn her.

I rolled my eyes. "I'm not grieving, I'm…I'm…upset," I stuttered.

"Depression. That's stage four," she grinned.

"Stage four?"

"Yes. Let's see, first there's denial. I'm sure you were feeling that when Ed- when he left. You were probably thinking 'Jesus fuck, this is not happening right now', right?"

I groaned and gave her a slight nod.

"Right. That's denial. Stage two is anger. I distinctly remember this stage and I'm sure your Beyonce CD does too," she motioned to the garbage pail across the room.

I blushed as I recalled breaking the case in two and chucking the CD down the stairs like a Frisbee quoting something along the lines of, 'Screw Beyonce and her stupid love songs! 'Everything I need and more' my ass!'

She chuckled softly. "See, what you were feeling was natural. Let's just be thankful it was the CD and not something of more value."

"Of more value? Like what?" I questioned.

"Oh, I don't know…like Edward's penis?"

We both started laughing. "Trust me, I thought about it!"

"So did I," she mused. "Alice told Jasper to keep Edward locked up because if she got a hold of him she would castrate him with a spoon."

I smiled softly. I loved my girls.

We went quiet for a moment. "So, if I've already made it through denial and anger, what comes next?"

"Bargaining."

"Bargaining? I don't understand."

"Well, Bella, usually this model is applied to people who are facing some kind of catastrophic event. Usually a terminal illness. In their case bargaining would be like, 'if only I could have one more year to live'. That sort of thing. I haven't witnessed you in this stage, but maybe it's more of a silent thing for you." She shrugged her shoulders and began toying with my hair again. Her light touch comforted my body, but her words troubled my mind.

Bargaining. Yup, I'd been there. Begging silently for him to come to his senses and call me. I pleaded with whatever god or higher power there might be to take back that night. To take back that whole stupid bet and have us meet in some _normal _way.

That worked out well.

"So I'm depressed. That's why all I want to do is sleep and eat ice cream?" I asked sceptically.

Rosalie contemplated my answer for a moment. "I don't think it's any kind of deep lasting depression that you have to worry about. You're just really sad and hurt. It's normal. I wouldn't blame you if you wanted to stay in bed all week. Which is why I'm trying to get Alice off your back. You have to come join the rest of the world eventually, but we won't push you. Not unless this situation drags on and you become a living zombie or something. Then I won't hesitate to drag your skinny ass out of here." Her smile warmed me.

"So, denial- check, anger- check, bargaining- yup, depression- here now…what's the last stage?" I asked her.

She smiled down with an indecipherable look in her eye and gave me an answer that confused me.

"Acceptance."

*****

Later that day I went downstairs to find something to eat. Rose had given me a lot to process and I mulled it over while I waited for my bagel to toast.

What the hell was I supposed to so? _Accept _the fact that my heart was broken and move on with my life? Like that would ever happen. I would never fall in love again. I was too hurt. It happened with Jake, it happened with Edward, it was bound to happen again.

Holy melodrama Batman…definitely still at stage four…

My bagel popped out of the toaster and I spread cream cheese on it then I headed back towards my bedroom. Rosalie's voice intercepted me from the living room and I went to see what she wanted.

She looked up from her paper then patted the couch next to her. I sat down and began to eat, picking small pieces off and chewing them for ages before I could actually bring myself to swallow.

"Bella, when you think you're ready I have an idea that might help you out of this rut," Rose said confidently.

I grunted.

"There's a posting in the paper for a summer position at the public library. I think you would love it. You love books and it would get you out of the house and keep your mind off things."

I stopped eating and tilted my head to the side in silent contemplation. I didn't really need the money as I had been saving for college since I was nine. But a summer job would give me something to do and it would help me keep busy. A little extra shopping money could come in useful. Knowing Alice we would have to shop for our new fall wardrobes soon, even though summer had just begun.

"Let me see that," I said and held my hand out for the paper. I read the add over and immediately decided to call. The position hadn't yet been filled and I was asked to email a copy of my resume.

I got everything together and after clicking 'send' I felt…hopeful.

It only took a few hours for me to get a reply with a request for an interview for that afternoon. Apparently not a lot of people like working in libraries.

I finally got into the shower and made myself presentable. I traded my pj's and fluffy socks for a wrap dress and ballet flats. Then I grabbed my purse and keys, said goodbye to Rose and Alice (who was obviously feeling a little better now that I was) and went out to my car. I took a deep breath, started the car, and drove to the interview, the whole way there chanting to myself, _'acceptance, acceptance, acceptance'_.

* * *

**What'd ya think? One more chapter then you'll get the good stuff you've all been waiting for! Please review! Oh and I promise this will be the last annoying question I ask but this one really makes me curious...Do you prefer to read lemons from Bella or Edward's POV??? Thanks for stickin' with me! You guys are the BEST!!!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Thank you all for your kind reviews for the last chapter! And for your patience! You guys rock! And most of you like reading lemons from Edward's pov, which really intrigued me... ;) Well, here is the last of the 'catching up' chapters, the next will move forward with the story again. Thank god, right? Hope you enjoy this one!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, but I do own a really old Blackberry that makes a great Super Mario coin sound when you leave me love!**

* * *

BPOV

I came home Wednesday afternoon from my first shift at the library. It was a short shift; orientation and how to perform my job duties, mostly. But I was beat when I got home nonetheless.

I walked into the house, kicked off my shoes, and trudged quietly up the stairs, looking forward to a well deserved nap.

When I got to the top step I heard Rose and Alice's voices coming from Alice's room.

"Jasper said Emmett talked to him today," Alice said.

I froze were I stood. They were talking about Edward. I cringed as I thought about him.

"Ya, he told me. Said Edward finally got out of bed for the first time," Rose replied softly.

_Huh?_

"Man, he sounds pretty messed up." I envisioned Alice sitting cross-legged on her bed, shaking her bed.

"Um, ya, obviously. They found him vomiting and incoherent in the grass. Now he can hardly get out of bed. He's clearly hurting."

_What? That's how they found him? Poor guy…wait! What?! Why should I care, he lied to me!_

"How can you feel bad for him, Rose? He's the one that made the stupid bet and lied to Bella."

_That's right, Alice!_

"Are you bipolar or something? Christ Alice, you're the one who forced him into trying to tell her. Maybe you should have just stayed out of it and let them work things out on their own," Rose said, sounding calm as ever.

_What? That's why Alice kept apologizing…she told Edward he had to tell me…oh Alice…always trying to protect me…_

I felt the need to interrupt the conversation before Alice could take offence to Rose's words and freak. I turned and went back down the steps to make like I just got in. After closing the door loud enough I could hear them both get up and come to the stairs. They clambered down and began their barrage of questions about my day.

Rose finally called a stop to it and let me tramp up to my room.

"I'm so proud of her, though, for continuing to live, and not lay in a self-induced coma like Edward," I heard Alice mumble.

Rose's reply was wise, as ever. "I'm proud of her too, but we have to remember she is still hurting."

I pushed myself to get to my bed. Hurting was right. But after all I'd heard I was not only hurting, I was confused.

*****

Thursday went by in a haze. I stacked books on shelves, helped summer students find books for research, and got ignored on my lunch break by the girl who worked the front desk.

Whatever.

I put in my eight hours and made my way back home again. I took a shower, threw on some sleep pants and a t-shirt and went down to the kitchen to find something to eat. I couldn't find it in myself to make much so I put in some God-awful microwave pizzas and waited for them to 'cook'.

When they were ready I took them out, sat on the couch in the living room and turned on the TV. There wasn't much on so I settled for some lame made for TV movie. I ate the disgusting pizzas then laid down and finished the movie.

The next thing I remembered was Rose waking me up off the couch and helping me up to bed. I felt like all I did lately was lay in bed.

Of course, when I got there I couldn't fall back to sleep. Thoughts of Edward were forcing their way into my head. Every time I pictured those beautiful green eyes looking up at me through his dark fringe of lashes, my heart ached.

Depression was apparently the longest stage.

I tried to accept the fact that Edward had wrong me. I tried to accept the fact that he had screwed up any chance we had at being happy. I also tried to accept the fact that I needed to forget him and move on with my life.

But for some reason I just couldn't. Something nagged at me, telling me I was trying to accept all the wrong things.

The problem was, I couldn't figure out just what the right things were.

*****

Work passed easily on Friday. I had an early shift and I spent my time cataloguing a large shipment of new books. I found that I really enjoyed my job. The smell of the worn paper calmed me.

When I got off at three I made my way home. I walked into the house and hung up my purse and keys. Walking into the living room I was met with a surprising sight. Emmett and Jasper were standing in the middle of the room playing Wii.

"Oh ya! Three strikes in a row! That's a turkey biotch!" Emmett laughed at Jasper. He turned around in a victory dance and saw me standing, shocked, in the doorway.

"Uh, hey Bella," he said shyly.

Jasper spun around and smiled at me. "Hi."

I nodded to them and asked where the girls were.

"They just went to the grocery store. They needed to pick up some stuff for dinner," Emmett answered.

"Oh," I said lamely. "Well, uh, have fun." I turned to walk back up to my room.

"Bella, wait!" Jasper called.

I turned slowly to face him, unsure of what he could possibly have to say to me.

"Do you wanna play a game with us?" he asked tentatively.

_Was he frickin' serious?_

I stood, half turned to retreat, my arms crossed over my chest defensively. Jasper was facing me holding out a Wiimote like a peace offering. I was torn. I wanted to yell at them and tell them I didn't want to have anything to do with people who had anything to do with Edward. But on the other hand, I found that being near them made me feel like I was near Edward, and somewhere in the vicinity of my aching heart, that made me feel comforted.

I sighed and walked forward, cautiously taking the Wiimote from Jasper. He nodded and I looked to Emmett who was grinning like an idiot.

"Does this mean we have to start a new game? I was killing Jasper so hard!" Emmett whined.

"Just start it over, ass," Jasper laughed. He grabbed himself another controller and they set the game up for the three of us.

Emmett was up first and he pumped his fist in the air when he got a strike. "Hells ya!"

Jasper rolled his eyes at me and motioned for me to take my turn. I stood and took a deep breath. I rolled my ball and in turn got a strike. I looked at Emmett who's mouth was hanging open and gave him my deadpan response. "Suck it."

Jasper busted out laughing and after a moment so did Emmett.

"Touché!" He said and clapped jovially.

Jasper took his turn and so it went. We played through two games before the inevitable came up.

"So…you seem to be doing ok, Bella," Emmett opened.

I shrugged simply. "I'm living."

"That's more than we can say for Edward," Jasper responded.

"Well, that's his problem, isn't it?" I said coolly. I walked up and whipped my arm and the virtual pins went flying.

Emmett snickered. "Good thing you're wearing your safety strap. If you would've let go of the controller you would have annihilated that TV!"

Jasper shook his head and moved to the center of the room. He rolled his ball easily and all of the pins fell over effortlessly. "Bella, you should know that we're extremely sorry for being a part of this whole stupid situation. We know that bet was idiotic and immature and we can't even tell you how bad we feel about the whole thing."

"Ya," Emmett agreed. He walked over to me and placed his hands gently on my shoulders. "Bella, you're the sweetest, kindest girl I know. I feel like the world's biggest douche for pulling you into all of this."

They both looked at me with guilt and remorse on their faces. As much as I wanted to be angry with them for being so incredibly moronic, I just couldn't. They had done something completely mental, but they ultimately had to atone to Alice and Rose. Since they had made it up to them, I couldn't be angry.

"I'm not upset with you guys, even though you were impossibly stupid. The point is _Edward _lied to me. He could have told me about all of this but he didn't…so he's the one I'm upset with. Besides, I bet Rose and Alice already made you more sorry than I ever could," I said slyly.

"I got kicked in the balls," Emmett winced. I noticed he was rubbing his groin like he was remembering the pain.

"I was cut off form any touching whatsoever for two weeks. Alice is a naughty girl. I had a permanent case of blue balls," Jasper confessed. He too stood there groping himself.

I shook my head and let a small laugh escape. "Probably more than I needed to know."

They both shrugged and Emmett went to take his turn. He spoke as he played, "We want you to know we're on your side, Bella."

"Huh?" I said, confused.

"Ya, Edward was stupid not to tell you. Alice gave him two weeks to tell you but he couldn't. He was afraid to lose you," Jasper confessed.

"Ya so instead of coming clean when he had the chance, he just kept right on falling in love with you and letting shit get out of hand," Emmett continued. "Fuckin' A! Stee-rike!"

My mind was reeling, which was partly due to hanging around Emmett and his probable case of ADD, and from the fact that I swore he said Edward had fallen in love with me.

"Then he didn't want to tell you because finals were coming up and he didn't want to add to your stress. He didn't want to distract you and cause you to do poorly in your studies," Jasper added, indicating it was my turn to go.

I walked up to the TV in a daze and paid zero attention to what I was doing.

"Ooh, gutter ball," Emmett lowered his head in mock sadness. "Anyway, Bella, what we're trying to say is that we know Edward made a mistake. Edward knows Edward made a mistake. We all did. But we don't think you should suffer for it."

I didn't really know what these two freaks were trying to get at but I stayed quiet and let them explain in their own messed up way.

"Look," Jasper said taking my hand and pulling me to the couch. He sat down on one side of me and Emmett sat his enormous self on my other side. "We know you're upset with Edward, and you have every right to be. But Bella he loves you. In his own, fucked up Edward way, he really loves you."

I rolled my eyes.

"Seriously, Bella," Emmett added. I turned to face him now. "You've changed him. I've never seen my brother so bent over a girl before. He never had a relationship after Tanya. She used him and broke his heart. He changed because of her. He became cold and distant and, well, you know his reputation…"

"But that's not him!" Jasper corrected. I turned my head in his direction. "It's not, Bella. You bring out the best in him. You bring out the real Edward. The kind and funny guy we used to know."

"Ya," Emmett pulled me back to face him. "He's so great and we really think you should give him another chance!"

"Stop!" I yelled and stood up. They both flinched back like scorned puppies. "You guys are gonna make me throw my neck out! What is this, an intervention? Why should I give him another chance? Why should I listen to anything he has to say?"

I looked down at the two of them and waited for an answer. I waited for a reason. For an excuse to give him the second chance that deep down I so desperately wanted to.

"Because Bella," Emmett was the one to speak. "You saved him."

*****

That night I lay in bed, again, and thought about my afternoon with Emmett and Jasper. They had given me more than enough to think about.

I sorted through the information I had gained in the last few days and tried to process it rationally and logically.

What did I know?

For one, I now knew Edward had been in a damaging relationship that messed him up pretty badly. He closed off his heart because of it. I also knew that he never acted cold or disrespectful in any way when we were together and according to Emmett and Jasper he was the 'real' Edward when he was with me.

Two, I knew that Edward was in pain. He was apparently sick with grief and couldn't get out of bed. Jasper said it was because of his guilt over hurting me.

The third thing I knew was that Alice had tried to force a confession out of Edward. He was under pressure from Alice as well as finals and there probably never seemed like a 'good' time to come clean.

The last thing I knew is that I willingly offered myself to him and he couldn't do it.

And there it was. It's not that he _wouldn't _have sex with me, or that he didn't _want _to, he _couldn't_.

As far as I could tell, there were few reasons a man would turn down sex with a willing woman. Either because he didn't like her or wasn't attracted to her…and from the impression I got, Edward was attracted to me. Or because he cared about her and he knew actually going through with it would have made things worse…

Edward cared about me…

He couldn't sleep with me because he knew in the long run it would only hurt us more.

Edward didn't tell me about the bet because he cared about me and was afraid to lose me. He didn't tell me because he didn't want to distract me during finals…

He was in pain and couldn't get out of bed because he thought he screwed up so royally I would never forgive him…and that bothered him because…

Edward loved me.

Edward _loved _me!

But did I love Edward?

There was only one answer to that question…

Yes.

I was having such a revelation I sat bolt upright in bed. My hands were sweaty and my heart was beating wildly in my chest.

I loved Edward.

Edward loved me.

Edward _lied _to me.

And then it hit me.

_Acceptance_.

I wasn't just supposed to accept that my heart was broken and move on with my life. I was supposed to accept the fact that Edward made a mistake and that I needed to forgive him. I had to understand and accept that relationships don't grow without conflict and resolution.

I was so worked up about my epiphany I ran into Rose's room and jumped on her bed.

She screamed and sat up swinging. "Jesus, Bella! You scared the hell out of me!"

"Rose!" Alice came barrelling into Rose's room with her little fists clenched up in front of her, ready to fight.

I was so giddy I started laughing at the two of them ready to fight me off. "Sorry, guys, I just really needed to talk."

"Ladies, seriously! A man needs his beauty sleep!" I was surprised as the lump next to Rosalie sat up. Emmett rubbed his eyes wearily and looked around.

Alice giggled and came to sit next to me on the end of the bed. "What's this about, Bella?" She asked.

I looked to Rose and she nodded her head in encouragement.

"Well, I think I've finally accepted things," I said proudly.

"What exactly did you accept?" Rose asked cocking an eyebrow.

"That I need to forgive Edward."

There was a round of shocked silence and then Alice squealed and threw her arms around me. "Oh Bella, I'm so glad! I felt so bad for almost ruining this for you! Is there enough room in your heart to forgive me too?"

I chuckled and rolled my eyes. "I already have, Alice. I know why you tried to force Edward to tell me about the bet and while you should have kept your typical interfering little Alice-sized nose out of it, I know you were just trying to protect me. There is nothing to forgive."

We hugged again and Rose clapped her hands together.

"So that's it, Bella? You're just gonna go find him and tell him you forgive him?" Emmett asked.

I thought about it for a moment and shrugged. "Isn't that what I'm supposed to do?"

He shook his head slowly. "What's he going to learn from that?"

I looked to Rose who shrugged her shoulders. Then I looked to Alice who had her head tilted to one side contemplating Emmett's words.

"What do you mean?" I asked him.

"Bella, if you just go find him and tell him he's forgiven, he hasn't learned anything. He needs to come to you. He needs to apologize first before you should forgive him."

"When the hell did you become Socrates?" Alice asked, intrigued.

Emmett shrugged.

"When the hell did you learn about Socrates?" Rose countered.

Alice giggled. "When I was helping Jasper study for finals. Socrates was famous for his philosophy on ethics," she said and motioned to Emmett.

"Anyway!" Emmett said loudly, interrupting the pointless banter. "The point is-"

"The point is," I interjected, understanding where he was going. "Edward still has to tell me. He needs to come clean before I can fully forgive him. If he can't tell me the truth on his own, how will I be able to trust him?"

"Exactly. Now obviously I'm all for you guys getting back together, but honestly I think he needs to get his shit together and come to this conclusion on his own," Emmett said leaning back on the headboard and crossing his arms over his bare chest.

"I agree," Rose said nodding.

"So, what? I just wait?" I asked wrinkling my nose.

Emmett nodded. "Yup. If he pulls his head out of his ass on his own then you should definitely take him back. If he doesn't, well then…"

"It wasn't meant to be," I stated.

Everyone was quiet. I looked to Alice, waiting for her opinion.

"Nuh, un," she laughed shaking her little head. "I love you, which is why I'm staying out of it this time."

"Probably a good idea," Rose joked punching her in the arm lightly.

"Ok," I said. "Today is Saturday, technically, I'll give him one week. If he hasn't told me by next Saturday, then I guess it's over."

"Are you sure that's what you want?" Rose asked.

I nodded. "I need to know I can trust him to make the right decision. On his own. So no one can say anything to him, got it?"

They all nodded their heads.

"Thanks Emmett, you've been a big help," I said and smiled at him.

He returned the smile. The room was silent for a moment before typical Emmett returned.

"Well ladies, since we're all here…why waste the rest of the night talking?" He grinned and put one arm around Rose and winked to Alice and I.

"Ugh, that's disgusting!" Alice mumbled.

"Emmett!" I groaned.

Rose just smacked upside the back of his head.

Alice and I left the room shaking our heads, his booming laughter following us out.

I went back to my own bed and laid down. I should have felt like a weight had been lifted from my shoulders, however, I felt more dread in the pit of my stomach.

What if Edward failed? What if he didn't come clean with me by Saturday? Why the heck did I put a timeframe on it? Could I really just walk away from Edward?

I would have to. If there was no trust or honesty, there couldn't be a relationship.

I wasn't really a religious person, but I fell asleep that night, praying that Edward would make the right decision.

*****

The next morning I got up and dressed for work with a little more bounce in my step. Like always, I still had Edward on my mind, but I made it through the day breathing a little easier now that I had a plan.

That night Alice surprised Rose and I by telling us she was going to Jasper's to watch a movie.

"Don't say anything to Edward," Rose warned.

"I won't, I won't," she laughed.

"I don't mean don't say anything to him at all, just don't be overly nice to him and make him suspicious," she clarified.

"Trust me, you have nothing to worry about. I'm still a little ticked at the boy after all." She winked before leaving the room. I heard her banging around in the kitchen, gathering snacks to bring over. She called goodbye before she left.

Rose and I had a late night watching movies together and turned in around one.

The next morning she asked if I wanted to hit the beach with her and Emmett but I was afraid he'd try to proposition another orgy if he saw us both in bathing suits and I wasn't willing to chance it.

I regretfully declined and spent my Sunday off catching up on chores around the house. Anything that kept my mind off Edward was a welcome distraction.

*****

As I sat on my stool on Monday afternoon rearranging some of the classics on a lower shelf, I could have sworn I heard someone call my name.

I waited for a moment to see if I heard it again but when I didn't I shook my head and went back to sorting and singing quietly.

I probably should have worn my hair back because it kept falling in my face. I tucked it back behind my ear for the thousandth time and smiled to myself as I realized which book I had picked up.

The Scarlett Letter. I thought about the time I laid in bed with Edward while he was sick and read his copy. I shook the thought from my head and returned the book to the shelf, grabbing the next one.

And then I felt him. I flew to my feet, dropping the book in my haste, desperately needing to see him. I could feel my face twisting with all the emotions I was feeling. I was shocked to see him so soon. I was also hurt and a little wary, but most of all, I was hopeful. I was so hoping this was the conversation I had been wishing for.

His expression seemed to be a mixture of fear and anticipation. He took a few tentative steps towards me with his hands held up in front of him.

When he whispered my name I felt like the breath was knocked from my shaking body. God, I had almost forgotten how smooth his voice was, even when it was trembling.

I couldn't speak so I waited. He started again.

I knew I couldn't give in so easily, yet I wanted to so badly. I just wanted to fling myself into his arms and forget any of this had ever happened. But I knew Emmett was right. This conversation had to happen before we could start again. To strengthen my resolve I crossed my arms over my chest in my weak attempt at defensiveness.

"Do you have a second to talk?" he asked tentatively.

_Yes! I have all the time in the world to listen to you!_

"Maybe," I replied coolly, contrary to what my mind was screaming.

He asked again and I simply nodded, not trusting myself to speak.

"Bella, I don't know where to start. There are so many things I need to apologize for and I know that anything I say can never convey how truly sorry I am that I fucked this up."

_Yes you did…but keep going, Edward…I need to hear you say it…_

"First, I want to apologize for what happened after the party."

_Oh God! Please don't remind me…_

I could feel the embarrassed flush blaze across my cheeks.

"Bella, I can't tell you how horrible I feel about that night. I was an absolute jackass for leaving you like that."

_That's putting it mildly…_

My stomach felt sick just thinking about that night. I turned away from him so he couldn't see the tears beginning to form in my eyes. He took three steps towards me and I took three back. I didn't want him to know how utterly defenceless I was.

He confessed that his departure had nothing to do with me and that he truly wanted to be with me. He said he couldn't believe I'd even want him knowing his reputation.

"…you knew and you still gave me a chance and I fucked it up so royally."

I couldn't help it. I already knew I would forgive him, but I hadn't prepared myself for how much hearing him talk about that night would hurt. Both of us. He looked so pained and I wanted to tell him to stop. I wanted to end his suffering, but I knew I had to let him finish. Instead I sat down on my stool and with my face hidden behind my trembling hands, I shed sorrowful tears for both of our broken hearts.

He continued his beautifully painful soliloquy as he knelt down in front of me. I just wanted to feel him touch me. I wanted to know that this was real. That he was real. But he never tried.

But then the words I so desperately needed to hear left his lovely lips.

"…Bella…you were a bet…" He did it. He continued speaking but I wasn't sure I even heard what he said. My heart started beating for the first time in days. Of course, it had been beating all along, but now it beat with a purpose. It beat for Edward. My tears flowed harder now. But their intent had changed. They were cleansing me.

"I'm not sorry I made that bet, Bella."

_What?!_

My face flew out of my hands and my eyes searched his, trying to understand.

"Am I unbelievably sorry that I hurt you? Absolutely. Am I sorry that Emmett chose you? Absolutely not."

_What did he mean?_

I waited for his next words, hoping he wasn't going to ruin this. But instead those next words stunned me.

"If we hadn't made that fucked up bet, I never would have met you…"

_True…_

"…I never would have had the chance to get to know you…"

_Also true…_

"…To kick your butt in Monopoly, to rescue you from Mike Newton, to sit next to you in class and hold your hand. I never would have been able to dance with you, or kiss you, or fall in love with you…"

_Yes!_

My heart swelled with joy. I was right. He did it all out of love for me. Edward loved me. Edward was _crying_. He swiped at the tear leaking from his pleading green eyes so I wouldn't see it. I hoped that tear cleansed his soul as mine had done for me.

"Bella, I'm so sorry. For everything. I will completely understand if you never want to see me again…"

_What? Never want to see him again? Couldn't he sense my relief? Couldn't he see the change in my tears?_

"…I just wanted you to know that it was nothing to do with you. You're perfect and I wouldn't change a thing about you." He finished.

_I wouldn't change a thing about you either, my love._

He obviously couldn't tell how I was feeling, so I decided to show him. He shifted his position, likely to leave, so when his eyes met mine, I did the only thing there was left to do.

I smiled.

* * *

**You had to see that coming, right? *Sigh...* I'm so glad that's over! Now we can move on to a little fun stuff before I have to say goodbye to these guys...*tear* Please let me know what you think! Thanks for stickin' with me my loves!!!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hello! Thanks for all your awesome reviews and encouragement! You guys are the best!!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. I do not even own something quirky to say here :(**

* * *

EPOV

"Bella?" I said shakily. She was _smiling._ I didn't understand what was happening here.

"Edward," she whispered, reaching out her hand and placing it gently on my cheek. Her smile never faltered.

"Bella, I-"

"Shh," she said, placing a finger over my lips. "You've said enough."

I was torn. She looked happy but I still couldn't tell what was going on. I stayed on my knees in front of her, waiting for her to speak.

"I forgive you," she said, her smile growing wider.

"What? You do?" I asked, shaking my head. This was way too good to be true. In turn, I raised my own hand and placed it against her warm cheek, needing to know she was real. Her eyes closed and she leaned her face into my palm, nodding in reply.

"Bella, I don't deserve your forgiveness," I said, stroking my thumb over her cheekbone.

Her eyes flashed open and her brows knitted together. "Don't say that, Edward. Of course you do. You made a mistake, but I understand now. And Emmett was right, you had to come to terms on your own."

"Emmett was right? What do you mean?" I asked her.

"He said I should wait for you to work things out on your own. Then if you came to me and told me the truth, I'd know I can trust you and I'd be able to forgive you," she answered.

"That ass!" I grumbled. "I tried to call off the bet weeks ago and he wouldn't let me! And now he gets to go all Yoda and pretend like this wasn't all his idea in the first place?"

She chuckled softly at my outburst. "Alice called him Socrates and now you're calling him Yoda. That is too funny."

"Alice knew?" I mumbled. And then it hit me. Of course she knew, they all did. That's why they started acting differently. "Huh."

"What?" she asked, moving her hand from my cheek down my neck to rest on m shoulder.

"I guess you all sort of turned the bet around on me, didn't you?"

Her head tilted to the side thoughtfully. "I guess so. I'm sorry."

"Why on earth would you be sorry?"

"I didn't mean for it to turn around. I just wanted you to have time to figure things out on your own. I wanted to give you time to decide if…"

"If what?"

"If I was worth all of this," she said, lowering her eyes to the floor.

"What?" I exclaimed, startling her. "Of course you're worth it! How could you ever think you aren't? You are the kindest, smartest, most beautiful woman I've ever known. Bella, you make me want to be a better man."

Her eyes welled again and her trembling lip turned up at one corner. I couldn't stand to see her cry anymore. I had caused her enough tears to last a lifetime. I didn't care if they were happy ones. I took her face in both of my hands and kissed her tenderly on the forehead.

I was surprised when she threw her arms around my shoulders and pulled me close.

"Oh Edward! I missed you! Don't you ever do anything like that to me again!" She laughed through her tears.

"I won't, love. I won't." I rubbed her back gently and waited for her to break our embrace. She held tightly to me for a few more moments before pulling back and looking into my eyes.

"You know it will take a little time for things to get back to how they were, right?" she asked, her delicate fingers smoothing down the collar of my shirt.

"I'll give you all the time you need," I replied honestly. She deserved time, and honesty, and all the love I could possibly offer her.

She simply nodded.

"Should I go? It looks like you have a lot of work to do."

Again she nodded. "Um, my shift ends at six. Do you think maybe we could, um, hang out for a little while later?"

Her hesitancy made me smile. "Of course. Why don't I pick you up and you can decide what you feel comfortable doing then?"

My thoughts kept going back to my stupid brother Yoda and how I should put Bella's feelings and desires first.

"That sounds good," she said standing up.

I stood in front of her, not entirely ready to leave, but feeling better knowing I would see her later. She took a step forward and tentatively placed her arms around my waist. I embraced her like this could be the last time I ever saw her. I couldn't help myself. I kissed the top of her head reassuringly and then stepped away from her.

"See you in a little while, Bella."

"See you," she said and blushed.

I forced myself to turn from her and walk away. I couldn't understand how I had gotten so fucking lucky. Right now I could be walking away form the most amazing woman in the world, for good. But instead I was walking away for three hours. And in three hours I would be back to pick up that amazing woman, who for some reason, gave me a second chance.

A second chance I sure as hell wasn't going to waste.

*****

BPOV

After Edward's epic confession I could hardly focus on my work. I sat on my stool and shelved book after book, a euphoric grin plastered on my face.

When six o'clock finally arrived I made my way to the staff room to grab my bag. I walked down the stairs and waved good bye to my boss before exiting the building. I couldn't help the quickening of my heart as I saw Edward leaning against his car waiting for me.

"Hey," he said and graced me with his gorgeous half smirk.

"Hi," I replied, blushing.

Then he did something that shocked the heck out of me. He dangled his car keys between us before taking my hand and placing the keys in them.

I looked at him with confusion.

He chuckled and opened the passenger door, "You can drive."

I stood there for a moment in disbelief. Edward always drove his beloved Volvo…I walked cautiously around the front of his car and plopped myself into the driver's seat. I was still in shock as I turned to him.

I must have looked ridiculous because he burst out laughing. "What's wrong, Bella?"

"I, nothing…it's just, you never let just anyone drive your car," I mumbled.

His face became serious but his eyes continued to smile, "Well, you're not _just anyone_, Bella. I want you to be comfortable so let's do what you want to do. I trust you."

I couldn't help the fluttering of my heart. I decided there was nothing for it so I put the keys in the ignition and started Edward's car. I laughed as I stretched my leg and realized I couldn't reach the pedals.

"Edward, help me! I can't drive if I can't reach the gas!" I said giggling.

His beautiful laugh filled the confined space and caressed every inch of my exposed skin. He leaned closer and reached between my legs and under the seat to where the adjustment buttons were. When I could finally touch the gas and the brake comfortably I realized I couldn't see out of any of the mirrors.

"You're going to have to rearrange your whole car!" I said as I repositioned the rear view mirror.

"It's a small price to pay to have you here with me," he replied sincerely.

The following silence was thick with implication. I didn't really know how to answer him so instead I put the car into drive and pulled away from the curb.

"Are you sure you're ok with this?" I asked him, never taking my eyes off the road.

"Of course. So, where are we going?" he asked. I could see him looking at me from the corner of my eye. I wanted to look back but I knew he would distract me and I didn't want to chance it while driving his vehicle.

I hadn't really thought about it but then it hit me. I grinned mischievously and shook my head.

"A surprise?" he asked.

I nodded.

He grinned and went quiet. It only took me a few moments to make it to our destination.

"A department store? You aren't going to make me shop are you? Not that shopping with you would be bad…"

I rolled my eyes as I parked and got out of the car. "Just follow me."

He did as I asked and walked closely at my side, but never touching me. We walked into the store and I made a bee line for the toy section.

"We aren't going to go down the aisles and set off all the Tickle-Me-Elmo's are we? Because Emmett drives me crazy when he does that," he laughed.

I couldn't help but laugh with him. The image alone was enough to get me going. Finally, we hit our target.

"Aha! You're still mad that I beat you in Monopoly!" I sniggered. "What? Do you want a rematch?"

"No, I am not mad and I don't want a rematch," I punched him playfully in the arm. "I want to find a game we can play together that will be fun."

"Ooh, here's Twister!" he said and raised his eyebrows suggestively.

"Veto," I replied.

"What?"

"I said 'veto'", I answered.

"We get vetoes?" he asked.

"I'm not sure if you do, but I get them," I said picking up a box and looking it over.

"Well if you do, then I do, and I veto whatever that is in your hands," he said and snatched the box from me. He placed it back on the shelf and looked at something else.

"That's not fair! You don't even know what it was! You might have liked it," I joked.

"Doubtful."

We argued back and forth until we had three games we couldn't choose from.

"What's it going to be? Battleship, Connect Four, or Things?" I asked him.

He stood there looking at the games and finally answered. "Screw it, we're getting all three." He grabbed them from my hands and carried them to the self check out. We went back to the car and I let him drive us back to my place.

When we got in I went to change into more comfortable clothes and then I met him in the living room. He was sitting on the floor in front of the coffee table trying to put Battleship together. He looked so adorable with that furrow in his brow as he snapped one of the pieces together.

I sat down across from him and began pulling the boats off of the plastic they came attached to. Once it was finally all together and I had grabbed us some drinks we hid our ships and began to play. At first it was quiet with only an 'A-4' here and an 'F-10' there. But as we began to loosen up the conversation started to flow more freely.

I found that it was a lot easier to fall back into our old niche than I would have liked. We decided it would be best if we tried to be friends again before we tried anything else.

So when it came time for Edward to leave, we stood at my door much like the first night he came over and we awkwardly hugged goodnight. Then he turned and walked to his car. I couldn't bring myself to close the front door until I could no longer see his car.

I was pretty sure being friends was going to prove more difficult than I had hoped.

*****

The days passed by quickly with Edward and our friendship grew swiftly, if not easily. There was always that tension. And it wasn't even the 'he lied to me' tension, it was 'I so want this to be more' kind of tension.

Our friends had been supportive of our new relationship and Edward and Alice even became friends. Sort of. He let her fix his hair and pick out his outfit one night we went dancing. I teased him, but secretly I was thanking Alice because he looked delicious.

Rose could sense that everything wasn't as picture perfect as it seemed. I confided in her about my desire for Edward, and her advice was to let things play out naturally. It was easier to do now that everyone was letting us figure 'us' out on our own.

A month after our make up we decided to go for a picnic. The lake was only a twenty minute drive so we packed a basket, grabbed a blanket and towels, and drove to the beach.

Edward found a soft patch of grass and laid our blanket down on it. He kicked off his flip flops and sat himself down before fishing in the cooler for something to drink. He offered me a bottle of ice water, which I took gratefully, as the summer sun was scorching.

"Would you like to check out the water with me?" Edward asked brightly.

"Um, ok. I'm not really a strong swimmer, though." I stood tentatively and eyed the water.

"Don't worry, I won't let you drown," he smiled.

I wasn't as worried about the water as I was about being in it with Edward. All wet…with hardly anything on…

I watched as Edward grabbed the hem of his shirt and began to pull it up over his head. It was like watching in slow motion…I watched each muscle ripple beneath his smooth skin. His green board shorts were hanging dangerously low on his hips and I couldn't stop myself from imagining the lovely things hidden beneath the thin fabric and what they could do to me…

"Bella?" Edward's hand was on my shoulder shaking me gently.

"Oh, sorry, I must have dazed off there," I said lamely. I turned my back to hide my blush and stripped down to my simple black two piece. When I turned back to Edward his mouth was gaping a little and I felt slightly better for having such perverted thoughts knowing he was probably having them too.

We walked to the water's edge and I squealed as the cool water trickled over my toes.

"Oh, come on, Bella! It won't be so cold once you're in there!" Edward laughed. He took three long strides into the lake and dove right in.

When he emerged I sucked in a breath. He shook out his bronze mess and I watched as the sun light glinted off the beads of water that started at his neck and dripped slowly down his chest, to his ribs, over his muscled stomach, and disappeared into the waistband of those torturous shorts.

"Ugh, I changed my mind, I don't want to swim," I said backing away from the water's edge. I had to get as far away from him as I could, otherwise I might do something reckless.

"Oh no you don't!" he said, charging out of the water towards me.

"Edward, stay right where you are," I warned, holding my hands in front of myself in defence.

He crooked his finger at me and called my name softly in his rich, melodic burr.

"Oh, no. That is _so _not going to work on me, buddy." I shook my head, still backing away slowly.

"Isabella," he said more forcefully.

I still shook my head. But when he came charging out of the water at me and threw me over his shoulder, I had no chance. He turned back around and marched us both right into the water, me squealing like a girl and slapping his back playfully the whole way.

But he was right, the water wasn't so bad. And neither was the view.

*****

We sat on the blanket eating and talking while the sun went down. We had been perfectly "friendly" all day, never really pushing the boundaries too much. All in all we had a good afternoon.

Edward was leaning back against a tree popping grapes into his mouth and the image made me laugh. All he needed was for someone to fan him and he'd look like he came out of the works of Homer.

I sighed and closed my eyes as the evening breeze flitted across my face.

"Is everything alright, Bella?" he asked, leaning forward.

"Yes," I smiled without opening my eyes.

A clap of thunder in the distance made me jump.

"Heat storm," he said simply. He pointed out across the water to where the lightning was illuminating the sky.

"Should we go?" I asked, starting to pack up our things.

"Not just yet." He helped me pack everything away in case we had to make a dash for it, but then he pulled me to him. I sat between his legs and rested against his back.

"Is this alright?" he asked almost shyly.

I didn't even hesitate I simply nodded. He wrapped his arms around me and we watched the natural beauty of the water and the approaching storm.

I let myself relax in Edward's embrace and even when the first drops of rain landed on my face, I still couldn't bring myself to move.

"Bella, now we should get going. It's going to start pouring any minute." He removed his arms, but I wasn't ready to go yet.

"Just another minute," I pleaded.

"But we're going to get soaked if we stay any longer." He tried to stand up but I turned to face him and knotted my fists in his shirt.

"Not yet," I whispered.

He must have seen it in my eyes. My longing, my desire, for him. He sat back down and gazed back at me with the same emotions written across his own face.

"Edward," I whispered.

"Yes, Bella?"

"Is it wrong if I ask you to kiss me?" I needed to know. Was it too soon? Should we cross this boundary? I mean, friends was nice, but I didn't want nice. I wanted Edward, pure, unadulterated, sexy, steamy, Edward. And at this point I was done with worrying about what everyone else thought. This time I knew Edward wasn't going anywhere. There was nothing between us that could cause another blow up.

"_I _don't think so." He gave me that absolutely incredible half smile that I had come to love so much.

I was on my knees in front of him and I leaned in closer. He smelled like sunshine and ocean spice. My hands twined in his hair of their own accord.

His hands came up on my hips and moved up my sides then around to my back. His long fingers splayed across my skin and pulled me to him.

Our lips met fiercely and there was no turning back. I was lost in him once again. His hands roamed across my body as mine did the same. Our mouths were perfectly matched in their own private dance. Each part of our bodies melded together and I was sure, that as the rain began to fall, each droplet that touched our heated skin turned to vapour.

A booming crack of thunder directly overhead was what finally broke us apart. We looked around and realized the storm had blown up in full force and we were sopping wet. We hurriedly gathered our things, and Edward pushed my back up against the tree for one more quick, yet passionate kiss before we ran to the car laughing all the way there.

Yes, things were definitely headed in the right direction now.

* * *

**Ok so writing lemons freaks me out and I couldn't bring myself to add one to this chapter...So...if you want Bella and Edward to get some lovin' you'll just have to give me some! LOL!!**


	18. Chapter 18

**I just wanted to say a big thank you to my buddy Slyt for her help and encouragement with this chapter. So now I would like to offer each of you a nice slice of lemon cake! Enjoy!!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, but I sure wouldn't mind a big piece of Cakeward!**

* * *

EPOV

We arrived at my place sopping wet and chilled to the bone. But I wasn't complaining because Bella wanted me to kiss her. And kiss her I did. I couldn't get the feeling of her soft lips out of my head. Just weeks ago I thought I'd never experience that again.

Once inside I noticed the guys were both out. Probably with Alice and Rose. I walked into the living room and saw Bella standing there with her arms wrapped around herself for warmth.

"Why don't you go take a hot shower? It'll warm you up," I said and gestured to the stairs.

She nodded and walked past me. I followed her up to my room and found and old pair of flannel boxers and a t-shirt I no longer fit into. I held them out to Bella, "These should fit you ok, I think. I'm sorry I don't have a bra and panties for you to wear, though."

She shook her head and laughed, "Ya, I bet you're _really _sorry about that." She took the clothes but made no move to leave the room.

"I can throw your stuff in the dryer for you. Or if you want, I guess I could just take you home…" I didn't want to take her home, but again, I didn't want to push her into anything.

"I don't want to go home yet," she stated simply.

"Good." I walked over to her and cupped her face gently. She leaned up on her tip toes and kissed me softly.

"What about you? You must be freezing too," she said.

"I'm tough, I can handle it," I shrugged.

Bella bit her lip and her cheeks flushed a deep crimson.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

She shook her head and stepped back a few paces. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes. When she opened them I saw the resolve there. It was the same look I saw on the beach right before she asked me to kiss her.

"I know I said we should take things slow and all, but I'm tired of waiting."

Her words left me slightly confused but extremely hopeful. I nodded for her to go on.

She floored me when she reached for the hem of her shirt and pulled it over her head before tossing it heavily to the floor. "Edward, will you come with me?"

_Jesus Christ. _

"Into the shower?" she clarified.

I gulped but nodded my assent. She turned her back to me and started walking down the hall to the bathroom. I followed her in and waited patiently for her to make the next move. If she realized all of a sudden this wasn't what she wanted I didn't want her to feel like she had to go through with it for my sake.

Bella turned on the water and while she waited for it to heat up she walked back to me and unbuttoned my shirt. When she slowly shrugged me out of it I was reminded of that awful night. I vowed to myself then that regardless of where Bella was willing to take this, I would wash away any of her doubts that I would leave again. I would take my time with her. Hell, I'd take all night if that's what she needed to show her how beautiful she was.

She swiftly unbuttoned my shorts and I helped her push them off and stepped out of them. Then I looked to her for approval before I slipped my hands to the button on hers and then slid them down her legs.

She was standing there in that black bikini and I was trying really hard to hide my arousal. No pun intended.

She turned her back to me once more and untied the strings around her neck and then the ones around her back and let the top fall to the floor with the rest of our clothing. Then the little vixen turned and fucking _smiled _at me over her shoulder before slipping out of her bottoms.

She reached into the shower with her hand and satisfied with the temperature she stepped in carefully, allowing me only a slight glimpse of her before she pulled the curtain closed.

I was momentarily paralyzed until I heard her soft voice call out to me. "Are you coming in?"

Hell yes I was.

I shed my boxers and pulled the curtain gently at the other end of the shower and stepped in. She was facing me, the warm water splashing against her shoulders and running down over her firm body.

I just stood there for a moment, unabashedly staring at her when she half-smiled and crossed her arms over her chest self-consciously.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to stare," I said unapologetically.

"Don't be sorry. I was just…"

I could tell the sudden confidence she had been feeling was turning slightly to panic. She was afraid. But she didn't need to be.

I stepped forward and placed my hands on her shoulders. "Bella if you want me to go, I'm ok with that. Really, I am. Don't do anything you're not ready for."

She shook her head. "It's not that I'm not ready, it's just…the way you were looking at me…it reminds me of that night." She looked down at her feet.

"I'm sorry to make you feel that way, but that look is _lust_, Bella, and unfortunately I can't change the way you make me feel or the way my face expresses it…"

She nodded.

"All I can do is change the feelings you associate with it." I removed my hands from her shoulders and took a step back. She looked up at my face curiously. I looked at her meaningfully before letting my eyes roam slowly and deliberately over every inch of her body. I waited patiently until her breath was starting to quicken and she removed her arms from in front of her. She hung them at her sides and bit her lip.

"You are stunning, Bella. And I'm not going anywhere unless you tell me to."

"Thank you," she whispered. I doubted she was referring to the compliment.

I nodded and asked her if it was alright if I moved closer to her. She smiled in answer.

She turned around to face the water and I stepped up behind her, close enough to feel her heat, but not touching her. The spray washed over and warmed us both.

I heard her sigh again, knowing that meant she was thinking about something.

"What is it?" I asked.

Instead of answering she turned and reached her arms up around my neck. "Why aren't you touching me already?"

"What?" To say I was shocked was an understatement.

"You say I'm beautiful but you don't touch me," she pouted.

"You are beautiful. And I _want _to touch you, I'm just afraid. I don't want to push you."

She smiled ruefully and nodded.

"Bella, if you want me to touch you, please just say so. But you have to promise me you'll tell me if you want me to stop," I said gently.

"I _don't _want you to stop," she answered.

"You say that now, but you may change your mind. And that's ok, Bella. Just promise me."

"I promise," she mumbled softly.

That did me in. I grabbed her hips and without being obscenely forceful I pulled her body against mine. We groaned together as my erection rubbed between us. I my lips found hers and she met my fervour with equally as much passion.

Her lips parted on a sigh and I took the opportunity to slide my tongue gently against hers. Her body was slick and wet and each time she moved against me my struggle for control weakened.

"Edward, please, let's go to your room," she murmured.

Taking my cue from her I nodded. I trusted that she would tell me if things were getting out of hand. Until then, I wasn't going to apologize for loving her.

*****

BPOV

Edward shut the water off and rung out my hair. He grabbed a towel off the shelf and wrapped me in it. He grabbed one for himself and picked me up bridal style and carried me to his room. He stopped in the middle of it and looked at me.

"The bed," I whispered. He laid me down gently and then laid himself next to me. Instantly I reached for him and pulled his body over mine. His warmth relaxed me and I knew this was right. I just wanted to feel him, all of him…

"Bella," he mumbled against my lips. I groaned thinking that he was going to try and tell me to stop him again. But he didn't.

"I love you," he said, resting his forehead against mine.

My heart soared. "I love you, too," I answered, placing loving kisses along his cheek and down his neck. I nipped gently at the base of his throat and he hissed in response. I could feel his thick erection grazing me through our towels and I whimpered.

His kisses turned more frantic and I could feel his breathing pick up against my skin.

"Please, Edward. I want this. I want you. I love you, please don't stop," I said, putting my faith in him once more, knowing the outcome would be much more pleasant this time. No pun intended.

He nodded and propped himself on one arm while he tugged at the top of the towel, trying to help me out of it. When he removed mine, I helped him remove his own and we were laying together with nothing inhibiting our contact.

I sighed as he shifted his weight and laid the length of his whole gloriously naked body in line with mine. I could feel every inch of him and yet I wanted more. But I was unsure of what I should do. I wasn't a virgin, but I wasn't really experienced either.

"Please, Edward I need…" but I couldn't get the words out. His lips were making their way down my neck and his hands were following in kind. He ran one hand down my side, grazing my breast lightly on it's way.

"What do you need, love?" he asked silkily.

"I need you to, um, take control. I don't really know what I'm doing," I confessed, that stupid, embarrassing blush covering my body.

"Christ, Bella, you're doing just fine," he said looking down at my pink flesh.

I giggled softly and responded, "You know what I mean."

"To be honest, Bella, I'm just as lost as you are. I've never made love to a woman before," he admitted.

"But you-" I started, confused.

"I've had sex, yes, but never like this, Bella. You mean so much more to me than just getting off. I'm sorry if that sounded vulgar, but I mean it. I want to do this right. I want to make you feel good because _I love you_."

My heart was fluttering in my chest and my sex was starting to throb at his words. He was killing me. But I liked it.

"So what do you say we figured this out together?" he asked before lowering his mouth to my breast.

I gasped and mumbled a strained, 'mmhmm'.

He moved down and began kissing my stomach. "I have another confession to make," he said as his tongue dipped into my belly button.

"What…is…it?"

"I, I've never put my mouth on anyone…here," he said and stroked my heat gently with his fingers. "And I'd like to try it."

I lifted my head in surprise and looked down at him questioningly. "Really?" I whispered.

He nodded.

"Why not?"

"It just seemed too…intimate. I never had a desire to share that with anyone. But you, Bella…I just want to taste you."

I was done. He was seducing me with his words and his voice and I was helpless against it. Just the thought of his mouth on me was making me crazy with need.

"You might have to guide me…do you think that would be ok?"

I could hear the shyness in his voice and I was astounded. On campus he was known as this raging sex-god and here he was telling me he needed my guidance going down on me.

I threw my head back against the pillow and nodded in anticipation, knowing whatever he did would be just freaking fantabulous.

He moved down further until his mouth was hovering above me. His eyes looked up and found mine and never let them go as he leaned down and took one long, slow stroke up my center with his soft tongue.

I cried out and lifted my hips to him. I peeked down and was surprised to find him smiling. "That was nice," he mused.

"That was way more than nice, Edward, and if you keep doing that, I won't have to tell you a thing."

He chuckled and lowered himself to me again. This time he didn't stop. His mouth moved in strong, eager strokes and all he needed was the mewling sounds I was emitting to keep him on track.

He reached up and ran a hand over my swollen breasts and I arched into him. The sensation of his hands roaming my body and his mouth working me was steadily pushing me towards the edge.

It was when he moaned against my heated peak and eased two fingers inside of me that I broke. I came hard around him and he worked me through my orgasm, his mouth never ceasing until my aftershocks finally subsided.

He pulled himself up to lay along side me and he waited for my breathing to return to a more steady pace before speaking. "Bella, that was thoroughly fucking incredible."

I laughed whole heartedly and agreed. "You're telling me."

I was still shocked that that was his first time but it made me insanely happy that I was the woman he chose to share it with.

"Do you know what would be even more incredible?" I asked, turning my body onto my side to face him.

"What?"

"If you would let me make _you _feel that good." There wasn't even a hint of blush, which even surprised me.

"Bella, you don't have-"

"I know I don't _have _to, Edward. I _want _to," I said reaching out to touch him. I ran my nails gently down his chest and over his stomach stopping just short of his more sensitive parts.

I quirked an eyebrow at him, daring him to stop me.

He groaned between a smile and I took that as a 'you know I can't say no to that'.

I pushed him onto his back and kissed his chest, making my way down his body as he had done to me. I couldn't help but to nip at the lovely little 'v' his muscles made, and I was pretty sure he growled at me, which only served to spur me on.

I knelt between his legs and caressed him slowly, eliciting sexy little noises that made me crazy. I pulled my hair out of my way and leaned down to take him into my mouth.

"Bella!" he gasped.

I smiled around him and kept working my hand and my mouth on him until he was warning me that he was about to come. But I just kept going.

"Bella, I'm going to-" he tried to warn again, but I just squeezed him harder. His head fell back against the pillow and his hips came up to meet my mouth as he came forcefully.

When his quaking subsided I crawled up his body and straddled him, resting my head on his chest.

"Bella, you-" he started.

"I know, now shh," I said. He lifted my chin and leaned down to kiss me. I could taste myself on him and he could surely taste himself too, which only turned us on more.

I could feel his erection beginning to form again under me. He looked at me and grinned. "Sorry…you just, you're so…"

"Shut up!" I laughed and kissed him harder. I sat up on him and rubbed myself gently along his hard length.

"Bella," he groaned, taking my hips in his hands. "You're going to be the death of me."

I smiled down at him, all inhibitions gone at this point. I just wanted to be close to him. I wanted to feel this connection between us grow more than it already had.

"Edward, I want to feel you in me," I mumbled.

"Are you sure, Bella?" he asked, looking into my eyes, searching for a doubt that was no longer there.

"Yes," I nodded.

He smiled at me and I watched his eyes darken as I continued to move along him.

"But, it's, well it's been a while for me…" I confessed.

"It's ok, love. We'll go slow. We've got all the time in the world to do this right," he replied.

He sat up and placed one arm around me, moving us both back on the bed so he could lean against the headboard. My heart beat wildly in my chest as he lifted me by my hips, his strong arms flexing as they moved. Then he positioned me over him and entered me only slightly.

"You set the pace, Bella. And tell me if you need to stop," he said, love and concern filling his voice.

I nodded and leaned forward to kiss him. He slipped his tongue past my lips and kissed me deeply. The harder he kissed me the faster the pressure turned into a beautiful tingle. Before I knew it I had slid all the way down and he was filling me completely. He groaned into my mouth and squeezed my hips.

I could tell he was straining to control himself and for that I was grateful. Slowly I lifted myself up and came back down receiving another sexy growl from Edward in return.

Before long I was quickening my motions and the pleasure was spreading out from my center all the way down to my toes. I was consumed with a burning heat and a deep love for Edward.

His eyes told me he was feeling the same thing. As the heat spread I could feel myself quickly unwinding.

"Edward, I'm so close," I mumbled against his shoulder.

He said nothing, instead he reached between us and rubbed me gently, making be burn hotter and quicker. It was only moments before I was screaming his name and shuddering around him.

He sat up and held me to him while he took over. Edward held my hips and brought me down on him over and over until I was coming again with him following right after.

He laid back against the pillows breathing heavily. I laid on top of his damp body and we both held tight.

It was a while before either of us spoke.

"I love you, Edward," I said, running my fingers gently through his hair.

"I love you too, Bella," he sighed.

"Is something wrong?" I asked, instantly becoming alarmed.

"No, love, nothing is wrong. Everything is absolutely right," he replied. His long fingers were making lazy circles on my back.

"Then what is it?"

"It's just, I couldn't help but wonder _why_?"

"Why what?" I asked, pushing back against his chest so I could look into his eyes.

"Why you gave me a second chance. Not that I'm complaining, I'm ridiculously happy that you did…I just don't understand _why _you did." His eyes were tight as he awaited my response.

I grinned widely at his words as there was only one thing to say…

"Because. You're Edward Fucking Cullen. And you're _worth it_."

* * *

**Oh, he's soooo worth it! Let me know what you think! I think the next chapter shall be the last...*sigh*...**


	19. Chapter 19

**Hey everyone! So I'm really sorry this final chapter took me so long to get out. Not that I think you're all out there just waiting on little old me, that's for sure! I guess I just kept putting this one off because I'm a little sad it's all over after this... :( If you have never heard of/played the game 'Things' I suggest you go read the rules before you read this chapter. It might make a little more sense to you if you do. Anyways...More below if you feel like listening to me a little bit longer! ;)**

**Disclaimer: Ah...19 chapters later and I still don't own it...**

* * *

"Things that are harder than they look…" I read and cocked an eyebrow.

Laughter filled the living room as my friends and I began to write down our filthy responses. Bella giggled quietly as she scribbled. We were all together tonight because of her. She said we needed to hang out before school started back up again, so we were all situated in the living room at the girls' place playing "Things".

"Ok, did everyone submit their answers?" I asked. The roomful of snickers confirmed that we all had.

"Alright, 'things that are harder than they look'," I reiterated. I opened the first paper and read the answer aloud, shaking my head. "Emmett."

The boisterous laughter filled the room and Emmett stood up to take a bow. I opened the second paper, "A Rubik's Cube". Nods around the room agreed that, indeed, a Rubik's Cube is much harder than it looks.

The third answer made me laugh, "Bella's body." True on so many levels.

"Jerks!" Bella giggled. I'm sure the glass of white wine she was drinking only aided in her seeing the humour in that answer.

I opened the next paper ands gasped, "I can't read this!" Everyone groaned at me to stop being a baby and just read the damn answer. "Fine…Jasper's man parts!"

I wasn't sure whose face was redder, Jasper's or mine. Even Bella didn't blush this badly.

"Next one! Next one!" Alice shrieked, rubbing Jasper's arm appreciatively.

"Ok, 'telling the truth' is next and the last one says…" Oh Lord… "Keeping my hands off Edward." I hung my head but laughed right along with everyone else. "Ok, Bella. The floor is yours. Make your guesses," I smiled at her.

She whistled. "This is a tricky crowd... I'm going to guess that Emmett said 'Emmett'?"

The pitch of laughter in the room was at a frightening level. Thank God the windows were closed.

"That is correct," Emmett stated through a huge grin.

"Ok, a point for Bella and Emmett is out of this round. Guess again, Bella," Rose said, rolling her eyes at Emmett.

"Alright…hmm…Jasper I think you said 'Rubik's Cube'," she guessed.

"How'd you know?" he drawled. His Southern accent generally only appeared when he'd consumed a healthy amount of alcohol.

"Because you're the only one dorky enough to try and solve one," she said seriously. I'm not sure why, but this made her statement even funnier.

"Aw don't pout," Alice purred, rubbing Jasper's neck. "If you want, later you can try to solve me like a Rubik's Cube. I promise, I'm not that difficult."

"Oh! Way too much!"

"So inappropriate!"

"Get a room, freaks!"

The collective groans calmed as Emmett called us back to order. "That's two for two Bella!"

I watched her tap her finger to her lips as she looked at each of the remaining players thoughtfully. I was sitting on the floor across from Bella who was nestled cosily in an arm chair. From this vantage point I could see the lovely flush that was spreading from her cheeks down her chest. I suspected it was a combination of the laughter and the wine.

"I'm going to go ahead and guess that the midget said 'Bella's body'," she stated finally.

"Seriously people! You have no idea how many times she probably should have broken something! This girl is a death trap, no doubt. But a resilient death trap if I ever saw one!" She held up her wine glass in a mock toast to Bella, who returned the gesture.

"So Rose, that means you said that 'keeping your hands off Edward' is harder than it looks!" Bella grinned.

"I'm sorry the truth had to come out this way, Bella, really I am. But Edward is just so dreamy!" Rose batted her eyes at me before leaning over Emmett to give my cheeks a thorough pinching.

I groaned. I hadn't said much during this whole exchange, but this was getting out of hand. Since my answer was 'telling the truth', an honest, yet rather boring answer, I am aware, that meant Bella's answer was-

"Jasper's man parts? Bella! You dirty girl! Are you thinking about my boyfriend in naughty ways?" Alice trilled.

Bella grinned evilly. "Much like Rose, I am sorry I had to make my feelings known in such a public manner." She sloshed her wine around and it spilled over her hand. The saucy little minx, in all her inebriated glory, still found it in herself to stare me in the eyes and lick the golden liquid from her fingers…one by one…

"And that's the game. Ok everyone, time to call it a night. My girlfriend's three sheets to the wind and I need to put her to bed," I said standing up.

"You mean you need to go take proper advantage of her!" Emmett boomed. Rose slapped him in the chest, which only served to spur him on. He stood up from the couch and picked her up off the floor, effectively throwing her over his shoulder cave man style. "That's what I'm going home to do any way!" He slapped her on the ass, making her squeal.

Jasper stood and held his hand out to Alice. When she was righted she jumped into his arms and wrapped her legs around his waist. "Come on Cube boy, show me what ya got!"

I watched in abject horror as Jasper carried her up the stairs, tripping up a few along the way. I went to the front door and peered out to make sure Emmett hadn't got behind the wheel. He hadn't. Instead I could hear him singing as he walked down the street, Rose still slung over his shoulder. Thank God it was a short distance to our place; he shouldn't wake up too many people along the way.

I sighed and went back to the living room where Bella sat sideways on her overstuffed arm chair, her head resting on one arm, her lovely legs tossed over the other. "Hi," she breathed.

"Hi yourself," I smiled and walked over. I knelt down in front of her and placed my head on her stomach. Her delicate fingers wove their way through my disorderly shock of hair, calming me.

"Can we go for a drive?" she asked. I tilted my head to look up to her and quirked an eyebrow. "I'm perfectly sober, Edward, I'm just pleasantly giddy. Besides, I don't want to be here when it happens."

"When what happens?" I asked. And then, not a moment later, _it happened_. I could hear the banging of headboard against wall upstairs and my eyes widened in pure 'I-so-don't-need-to-be-hearing-this-right-now-' fashion. "Let's go."

I stood up and grabbed Bella's hand, pulling her off the chair and dragging her out the front door, stopping solely to grab my keys on the way out. Not entirely trusting Bella on the fact that she was merely "giddy", I slid behind the driver's seat. The only thing I was drunk on right now was Bella's scent, which, thankfully isn't a chargeable offence.

I started the car and turned down the street, not really knowing where I was going. We were silent for most of the ride, until Bella burst into an impromptu set of giggles.

"What's funny?" I asked her, an amused smirk pulling at the corner of my mouth.

"I was just thinking about how many times 'Emmett' appeared as an answer!" she confessed. "'Things that squirt' - Emmett, 'Things your parents should never find out' - that you're dating Emmett…"

"Oh, how about 'Things that should come with a warning label'?" I tossed in. We both answered, "Emmett".

"Ya, my brother is a strange breed," I chuckled.

"It's funny that you two are brothers. You're so different," Bella replied rolling her head on the back of her seat to face me.

I contemplated this for a moment. "Not really. Not in the ways that count, anyway." I pulled the car into a public parking lot and hopped out. I grabbed a blanket from the back seat before opening Bella's door. She stepped out and smiled as she realized I had brought us to the beach where we first kissed after our make-up.

"What are the ways that count?" she asked, a smile dancing in her eyes.

I took her hand in mine as we walked. The sand was still warm, even though night had fallen hours ago. I didn't answer her until we were situated under the same tree we sat before and Bella was nestled safely against my chest, wrapped in the warmth of the blanket and my arms. Right where I would fight to keep her.

"Well, I guess we're the same in that we fight hard, but we love even harder," I said and nuzzled her ear. She shivered and snuggled back against me.

We didn't say anything for a while, we just sat and enjoyed the warm breeze and the pleasant smells that, regrettably, signalled summer would soon be coming to a close.

"So, you find telling the truth to be harder than it looks?" she asked, tilting her head back to look at my face.

I thought for a moment before answering. "In some cases, yes. But I understand now that if you just always tell the truth, without waiting and making it hard, it's not so difficult."

She closed her eyes and smiled. "Let's always tell each other the truth."

"That sounds like a pretty good plan. Anything else you want to add to that?" I asked, interested to see what her answer would be.

"Yes. Let's always come to this beach. I find this tree serves as a hell of a turn on." She turned in my arms so that she was leaning against my chest and mere inches from my face.

"You do, do you?" She grinned her wickedly sexy grin. "In what ways?"

"Well…I find that it's quite sexy when I push you up against it, like this," she said and shoved on my chest causing my back to slam against it wildly. "And it works well to hold you steady while I climb onto your lap, like this." She wove her legs over mine and positioned herself right over my now straining erection.

"For the love of all that is holy, Bella. I think I love this tree too," I groaned.

She leaned down and kissed my neck before - oh god yes! - I love it when she nips at me like that.

I ran my hands over every inch of her before brazenly pulling her shirt over her head. If there was one thing I had learned about Bella in the last few weeks, it was that she wasn't entirely opposed to letting me make love to her. Each time it was like she became more comfortable in her own skin. I only hoped I made her feel as beautiful as she really was.

I leaned forward and kissed all the delicate flesh I could find. She had the most delicious skin and each time I was lucky enough to taste it I mentally slapped myself. It was mostly to remind me that I was the luckiest bastard that ever lived.

Bella gasped and sat up straight. Her fumbling hands reached behind her to undo her bra. When the material slipped away, revealing her exquisite breasts, she shivered.

"Are you too cold?" I asked through raspy breaths.

"No, God, no. Edward I'm on fire," she moaned. And she was. I could feel her heat through her shorts. I needed to help her out with that. I pushed back from the tree and stood us up. I laid out our blanket and proceeded to help her remove any and all obstructive clothing.

When she had done the same and we stood, naked for all the world to see, I looked her over. Her porcelain skin shone in the moonlight. She was perfection. I took her hands in mine and guided her down onto the blanket. I laid over her, gently brushing the hair from her eyes.

"You're so beautiful," she smiled, reaching up to touch my face.

"I was thinking the same thing about you."

"Edward, please," she whispered, running her fingers down my back.

That was all the encouragement I needed. I guided myself into her slick heat and made love to her on the beach, under the tree, while the waves crashed against the shore.

When she was lying, content in my arms, allowing her heart rate to return to normal, she spoke. "Can we just stay here tonight?"

"You want to sleep on the beach?" I asked her.

"Mmmhmm," she mumbled.

"Bella, I would sleep on hot coals if you asked me too." I turned my head and kissed her hair. I reached for my cell phone and set the alarm so I could wake up early and make sure no unsuspecting family would show up and stumble across my Sleeping Bella.

I settled back down and pulled her as close to me as humanly possible. I lay there just listening to her steady breathing. I could feel her smile against my skin and I sighed.

"What is it?" she asked quietly.

"I was just thinking that I am lucky as hell."

"Why do you say that?"

"Because, I got to have my cake and eat it too," I chuckled. "How many people can honestly say that?"

"I love you Edward Cullen. So much," she said and squeezed me tightly in her arms.

"Not as much as I love you, Isabella Swan." I squeezed her back.

Her silent giggle made me curious and I looked down into her beautifully mischievous eyes.

"Wanna bet?"

* * *

**Aww! Big, huge sigh! I really hope you enjoyed your helping of Cake! I loved writing it and reading your reviews was like a big piece of chocolate cake with chocolate icing and cool whip! You have all been so very kind to me! And I thank you graciously for making my first attempt at fanfiction (in my eyes) a success! Can I just say that clicking 'complete' is a little bittersweet?? But I do have a new fic in the works, which is different for me. It's darker and it's going to be solely from Edward's POV. So if you're interested, come on over once it's up! You know I'd love to hear from you! Huge thanks again to you all. You stroked my ego like Bella stroke's Edward's...lol! You get the picture! Mmwah!!**


	20. Chapter 20

Hello My Long-Lost Lovelies!

So I'm finally done school and I realized just how much I miss writing! It's been forever since I've posted anything and I'm not sure I'm ready to get into a whole new story, so I had a thought. If anyone is interested, I thought I would write an outtake from "Cake". I'm not sure what to write about so I thought I would ask you guys! So if anyone has any desire to read a little more about my crazy characters, PM me or whatever on what you would like to read about! I will go with any idea that sounds like fun! Thanks for your support!

~Daisy


End file.
